Kiss
by AspergianStoryteller
Summary: When a dementor tried to kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry was not unaffected.
1. Kiss

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General. (Well, horror for this chapter.)

Summary: When a Dementor tried to kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. I'm relatively new to the HP fanfiction fandom, and there's so many HP stories. Please tell me if someone's already done a story like this! Don't own Harry Potter.

A hundred Dementors flooded the lake area with darkness and despair. Cold misery, like the fog, overwhelmed every living thing it touched.

Hermione's strength left her and she dropped down unconscious next to Harry, who redoubled his efforts to produce a Patronus.

_'Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!' _

_'Not Harry! Not Harry!' _

No good. His feeble flickers of silver weren't enough to keep his mother's dying screams away.

_'Stand aside silly girl.' _

The Dementor nearest to Harry made a sweeping gesture, as though to brush the silver away.

'No – no, he's innocent! _Expecto Patronum!' _

The closest wraith now began to lower its hood. Harry stared terror-stricken at the face underneath: thin, gray skin over empty eye sockets, gaping hole of a mouth sucking in hope as though air with a death-rattle.

Sudden paralysing fear seized Harry, his Patronus flickered away.

Blinding fog, screaming, _'Expecto Patronum-' _

An unconscious Sirius groaned in horror and Harry grabbed his arm. They weren't going to get him. The Dementors were not going to take his his godfather's soul.

Strong, clammy hands wrapped around Harry's throat almost gently, tipping his head up, putrid breath on his face. They were disposing of him first, Lily's screams would be the last thing he heard...

And cold, lipless jaws pressed down on his mouth.

XXX xxx XXX

What do you think? Don't worry, I'm not leaving it there. Thanks for reading!


	2. TugofWar

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a Dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. I'm relatively new to the HP fanfiction fandom, and there's so many HP stories. Please tell me if someone's already done a story like this! Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: Tug-of-War.

_And cold, lipless jaws pressed down on his mouth... _

Harry's first kiss wasn't nice. It was cold, clammy, and unpleasantly dominating. A horrible sucking feeling tugged at his insides. Despair and terror penetrated him from every pore, freezing and fog pouring down his throat.

_'Have mercy!' _

_Tug, tug._ Harry was floating. Upwards, through the cold mist, up towards the darkness. There was nothing but darkness, cold and hopeless misery.

Tug. There was something rising along with him. It was almost like another person, absurd as that was. Harry was alone. No, not quite one of those distant, forgotten dreams. It was too, diminished, too small. A shred. A fragment, perhaps? Harry reached over and touched the thing clinging to his soul.

Ouch! It hurt. The thing felt white hot, stabbing cold, piercing like knives and a headache. Tight, cruel, coiling, bright green, crimson red, hissing, high laughter and a scream. What the hell was this strange (yet familiar at the same time) horrid thing attached to him?

Inside the darkness: the warm, feeling creature was securely in his grasp. It was too weak to resist him now. It was limp, except for that annoying, tight grip it had on the escaped man collapsed next to it. He couldn't see the physical world, but that didn't matter. He knew that his prey, with delicious happy feelings to devour, crippled by his power and its own past must look almost lifeless now. Its seeing organs half closed by weakly fluttering lids. It was almost a shame he couldn't keep the human, take it with him and feed every day. He would put it a dark place, safe and miserable. Until it was completely empty.

Wait, what was this? The humans soul had something extra. It felt like another soul, but lesser. Where had that come from? No matter. It was weak, far weaker than a whole soul, but still, the Dementor wouldn't refuse a meal with an extra side.

_'Weakling, are you just going to surrender yourself?'_ A voice hissed. _'I won't allow you to give up and drag me with you. Fight!' _

'Mm...'

The thing rammed itself into Harry, hurting them both.

'Mm!'

The pain (tight, cruel, coiling) made the darkness still.

_'Fight!' _

_'Argh!'_ (Bright green, crimson red, hissing.)

'Mm!'

And Harry was falling down again, away from the darkness. Rising up, falling down. A painful tug-of-war between souls waged.

Harry and the thing were falling when something bright and silvery-white came. They were pushed/pulled back into his body, out of the darkness and fell solidly into grass. Harry struggled to raise his head, weak, sick and trembling, saw the light illuminate everything and drive the Dementors away. The cold and screaming retreated with them.

The light, through sweaty eyes he could just make out a shape, a large animal with four long legs, galloping around the lake and across it where someone patted it in welcome back. The person was familiar, but it couldn't be...

But he couldn't think any more. Harry's strength gave out and he fainted into a much more welcoming darkness than before.

XXX xxx XXX

What do you think? Pardon the occasional change between past and present tense, it's like that on purpose. I think it fits. Thanks for reading!


	3. Talk

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a Dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. I'm relatively new to the HP fanfiction fandom, and there's so many HP stories. Please tell me if someone's already done a story like this! Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3: Talk.

_But he couldn't think any more. Harry's strength gave out and he fainted into a much more welcoming darkness than before. _

Harry become aware that he was floating again. Opening his eyes a fraction, he noticed that he, Ron, Hermione (and a tied up Sirius) were being levitated through Hogwarts Castle, presumably to the Hospital Wing. Harry sort of noticed this in a tired, detached way.

He met the gaze of someone he recognised. Dark eyes locked onto his own and searched. They looked worried for a moment, then relived before Harry succumbed to sleep again.

XXX xxx XXX

Severus saw that Potter's eyes were open. They met his own, blankly, and for a heart stopping moment of shock, he wondered if the boy's soul had been taken while he was unconscious. But then they lit in recognition and closed again, so he was relived. Not that he actually cared for the brat, but this brat was a student under his care. Those were almost Lily's eyes gazing uncomprehendingly at him. And the idea of that arrogant, Potter-mini losing his soul, it was just, somehow, wrong. Severus put those shaky thoughts away and continued making his way to the Hospital.

XXX xxx XXX

When Harry woke again, in the Hospital Wing, he felt much more himself again. Groggy, but less detached than before. Voices nearby drew him into the waking world. He spoke with Hermione and ate chocolate. It seemed that him, and both her and Ron had made it there okay. Sirius was alright, for now. Emotions and reality returned to Harry rapidly as he found out that his godfather was soon to be subjected to the Kiss. He barely had to time to sort out everything happening now and earlier as He and Hermione went back three hours to sort things out.

XXX xxx XXX

While Hermione explained to Ron what had happened, Harry went over events in his head. The only things that didn't make sense (and considering that night, this was saying something) was how he had survived the Dementor's Kiss. Maybe it was always like this? Maybe it wasn't fast, and victims had to fight for their soul and usually lost. Had any one else ever won? And what on earth was that, thing inside him? He'd have to ask Dumbledore or Lupin about that.

'Wow. That's awesome. I wish I'd been able to come.'

'I had a hard enough time keeping Harry in line, Ron.'

'I'd have behaved. Hey Harry, Harry?'

'Sorry, what?'

'Are you alright mate?'

'Yeah.'

'Are you?' Hermione asked. 'You've been a bit strange since earlier. Have you had enough chocolate?'

'I'll burst if I eat any more tonight.' Harry considered something for a minute. 'Hermione, do you know much about Dementors? About their powers?'

'Only what you know Harry,' she replied. 'Why?'

'Do you know anything about how the Kiss works? If there are any survivors who kept their souls?'

'I don't know how it works, and I've never heard of any one not losing their soul.' Hermione sounded frightened now. 'You don't need to worry, Sirius is out of their reach now. He's okay.'

'I know he is.'

'Then what are you worried about?' Ron asked.

Harry checked that Madam Pomfrey wasn't nearby. '... Listen guys, this doesn't leave here, okay? Before I, well, the other me, sent the Patronus out, one of the Dementors sort of, sort of Kissed me. But I'm still here.'

His friends looked confused and scared.

'It, you know, lowered it's hood, not pretty, Pansy Parkinson is better looking, and started Kissing me,' Harry blushed despite the seriousness of the conversation and carried on. When he was finished, the three of them were pale and shaken.

'Bloody hell. That's scary. But you're alright now aren't you? No soulless person could crack a joke and talk.'

'I don't know what happened, but I'll go to the Library tomorrow and research. You really should tell a teacher though Harry.'

'I know. I'm going to talk to Lupin about it tomorrow, when he's, himself again.'

'Good idea. I don't fancy becoming dog-food tonight.'

And laughter was even better than chocolate.

XXX xxx XXX

What do you think? I just glossed over some of the details in the book, you all now how it went, right? Can any one tell me any other side effects that surviving the kiss that could happen? Any ideas? I plan on sticking close to cannon and writing as far into the series as I can go, but I'll keep my mind open to extra stuff. Thanks for reading!


	4. Teachers

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a Dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. I'm relatively new to the HP fanfiction fandom, and there's so many HP stories. Please tell me if someone's already done a story like this! Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4: Teachers.

_And laughter was even better than chocolate. _

Harry rushed into Lupin's office and found him packing. He would not be dissuaded from leaving Hogwarts, now that Snape had "let slip" the nature of his condition. Harry was so caught up in that topic and then Patronus thing that he almost forgot to tell Lupin about the Dementor situation.

The now ex-Professor was quiet for two minutes. When he spoke, it was confused and concerned. 'I'm sorry Harry but I have no idea what this means. You're quite sure you didn't imagine anything?'

'Very. I wish I had. It wasn't a pleasant experience. I hope girls don't have breath that bad.' He tired to reassure the worried werewolf.

Lupin laughed. 'They don't Harry. Well, I don't know anything about this ever happening before, and I should be going soon. I strongly recommend you go to the Head master about this.'

'I will.' Harry sighed. 'Huh. First to survive the Killing Curse and now first to survive the Kiss. I'm a real freak aren't I? Or a medical miracle.'

'Medical miracle Harry.'

XXX xxx XXX

Dumbledore had a little more to suggest. He suspected that Lily's sacrifice might have brought Harry back, or perhaps his connection to Voldemort had provided another convenient use. It could be both, or even something else. He would research. Dumbledore also said that Harry would have an easier time if he didn't tell too many people about it and that he could expect a check up visit to St. Mungo's Hospital in the future. After that, they talked about the other events of last night and Dumbledore left, leaving Harry still confused.

XXX xxx XXX

'And the last issue I would like to speak of before our meeting is over and we depart on our holidays, professors is something that happened on the night Sirius Black escaped.'

'We've already been over this, Headmaster,' said Severus, scowling.

'Yes, but there is one event occurring that night which has not yet be discussed.' Dumbledore proceeded to inform the teachers of Hogwarts, including the non-teaching staff of Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pince, Argus Filch (and Mrs. Norris) what had happened to Harry.

The response was horrified gasps and exclamations of shock and outrage.

'How can he possibly have survived?'

'The poor child!'

'I can't believe it!'

'He seemed fine! Fine!'

Severus was silent. He hadn't be awake to see, but the boy had been Kissed, right close by to him! How _had_ he survived intact? What had it felt like? He didn't think it could be good.

When the professors had quieted down a little, Dumbledore shared his theories about how Harry might have survived (except for one barely formed, tiny, possibility niggling away in the back of his mind).

'Albus,' Minerva spoke up. 'What will we do for Harry? I do believe he should at least receive a check up at St. Mungo's, no offence meant to you Poppy. But surely this calls for professional help? I do not believe the boy has even had a check up there since he was baby.'

Poppy nodded. She had been looking after Potter's medical needs since he arrived at school, but this one was beyond her knowledge. All she could give him for this was chocolate, Pepper-Up Potion and basic therapy. Could that be enough?

'I will be seeing to it that Mr. Potter has a visit to St. Mungo's, privately of course. No one needs anyone to blow this up. We will be busy enough next year as it is. What I want you all to do is to keep an eye on him. I do not think he will be too severely affected, but I'd like to know if he does anything out of the ordinary.'

The staff agreed. Severus and Argus were not pleased, but they too would look over the brat sometime. Mrs. Norris was sharp enough to notice if he did anything odd.

'Thank you. Now, if we are done, let us be away on a well deserved holiday. See you all next year.'

XXX xxx XXX

What do you think? I plan on sticking relatively close to cannon (for now) and writing as far into the series as I can go, but I'll keep my mind open to extra stuff. Thanks for reading!


	5. Summer

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a Dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5: Summer.

_'See you all next year.' _

XXX xxx XXX

*Do you know if curse scars hurt sometimes years afterwards?* 

Anyway, nothings changed about the Kiss thing. The only effects I've found out are spacing out sometimes. It can last from ten seconds to nearly a minute. It's just like, sitting in a really boring class (History of Magic) and everything is kind of muffled. It still happens around two or three times a day. I don't think it'll be a problem in quiditch. I can stop it by pinching myself (ouch) or by hearing or seeing something funny (much better than pinching!) and it happens less when I'm eating (especially chocolate) or sitting out in the sun. I've been a bit cold since that night as well. I only noticed because it's fairly hot out around here, but sometimes I feel cold and shivery. I actually caught a cold just before we took the train back. I'll tell you more when (if) there is more to tell. 

*I'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back, she's off hunting at the moment. Say hello to Buckbeak for me. 

Harry* 

XXX xxx XXX

The effects Harry wrote in the letter to Sirius were what he had noticed during his Summer with the Dursleys. After receiving, and some how surviving the Dementor's Kiss last year at school, Harry had been prone to the occasional space out. No big deal. He was as curious as everyone else about what this meant, but didn't want to blow it up. Being famous as the only survivor of the Killing Curse was quite enough thank you. Harry still didn't know very much about the wizarding world beyond his school, but hoped their hospital, St. Mungo's, had the same doctor/patient confidentiality as the Muggle ones so that when he visited it wouldn't become public news.

The Dursleys had taken a week altogether to notice Harry's slight change in behaviour. (Or to dare confront him about it.) It had gone something like...

_'Boy, snap out of that daze and get those dishes done,' Aunt Petunia snapped. _

_Harry came back from space and continued washing the breakfast plates. _

_'You've been doing that too often.' _

_'Why not get Dudley up here then?' Harry replied cheekily. _

_'That's not what I meant boy, don't be cheeky with me or you'll be massaging my feet again and Mrs Figgs.' _

_'Sorry Aunt Petunia.' He moved onto mugs. 'I can't help spacing out though. It's been happening to me since, well, something that happened at school.' _

_Petunia stiffened at the table. Feeling strange, but not discouraged by the silence Harry decided to elaborate. 'You remember that escaped convict, Sirius Black? My godfather? Well, since they thought he was after me, my school was being guarded by these things called Dementors.' _

_Petunia knew what Dementors were. Not that Harry knew she knew, but she did. _

_'They eat happy feelings. It feels awful, like it's cold and dark and you'll never be happy again. Drags up bad memories. When I'm near one...' _

_His aunt was afraid to imagine what her nephew heard around those creepy creatures. She was afraid to find out what had caused those slight purple marks around his throat. Or what had left a scar on his right arm. Or what made him wake up early some mornings with a tired face. _

_'Yeah. And if they get the opportunity, they can suck out your soul. That nearly happened to me. Somehow, I survived. But now it sometimes effects me. Like when I space out. Don't worry, it's not contagious or dangerous. Just wait until I'm not spacing to talk back.' _

After that odd conversation, things carried on as usual, except for spacing, a Voldemort related dream, and a letter from the Weasley's that really made Harry's day.

XXX xxx XXX

*If you want to contact me, I'll be at my friend Ron Weasley's for the rest of the Summer. His dad's got us tickets to the Quiditch World Cup!* 

XXX xxx XXX

*Quoted from the book.* What do you think? I plan on sticking relatively close to cannon (for now) and writing as far into the series as I can go, but I'll keep my mind open to extra stuff.

My school's graduation dinner was last night. It was fun! I had a table with several of my friends and there was dancing. Thanks for reading!


	6. Quiditch Talk

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a Dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 6: Quiditch Talk.

_*If you want to contact me, I'll be at my friend Ron Weasley's for the rest of the Summer. His dad's got us tickets to the Quiditch World Cup!* _

_'Harry?' _

'Yeah?'

'Just checking,' said Ron.

'I was spacing out again.'

'You've been staring into space,' went Fred.

'Not that that's unusual,' said George.

'You've always been a bit odd,'

'Strange little boy,'

'And exposure to our family won't have helped.'

'Oi!'

Harry smiled. Ron and Hermione had gotten used to his space outs during the last few days of last school term and had been kept updated through the mail. The other Weasley's had yet to be informed.

The Weasleys, plus Harry, Hermione and the Diggorys soon took their Portkey to the Quiditch World Cup.

XXX xxx XXX

Ron and Hermione learnt to keep a closer eye on their friend when Harry experienced another space out while they were exploring the camp site and wound up wandering off into the Bulgarian decorated tent gathering. They were looking at all the Ireland green mass and chatting with Seamus and Dean for twenty seconds and he was gone.

'Hey, where did Harry go?' asked Dean.

Ron and Hermione turned to where they'd just seen him. 'He was just there,' Ron said.

'Let's go find him Ron,' said Hermione, thinking Harry might have spaced out. 'He might have gotten lost in this mess. See you later.'

'Yeah, later guys.'

'We'll keep an eye out!'

Harry walked around in a daze. The world looked as it would through an odd lens; fluctuating between distant and close up. Every other sense was the same. Harry felt very odd. He became aware that some one was touching his shoulder. A woman was talking to him, but Harry couldn't quite distinguish what. It didn't help that it sounded foreign. As the daze wore off, her voice became clearer, and he could see that she was a Bulgarian woman with dark hair.

'Добре ли си, момче? Чуваш ли ме?'

'Sorry, what was that? I'm English.'

'Ah, English.' The woman switched to English with a heavy Bulgarian accent. 'Are you alright, English boy? You looked walking-sleep.'

'Sleep-walking? Oh, I'm fine, thanks.'

'Good. Come sit down for minute.'

'I'm fine, really.'

The woman smiled. 'Sit for minute. Please.' She slightly bow-leggedly led Harry to a small camp fire in front of a red tent.

Harry was feeling awkward when the woman asked 'You are looking forward to match, yes?'

'Er, yeah. Can't wait. Are you excited?'

'Yes. My son loves quiditch so I come to watch him fly. Ireland does not stand a chance.' She grinned.

'They'll wipe the floor with Bulgaria.' Harry grinned back. Yeah, this didn't feel weird at all. He was just chatting with a woman he didn't know who supported the other team.

'You just wait and see, English boy!' The woman took two dampers off the camp fire and gave Harry one.

'Thanks.'

'You are welcome. So, English boy, how come I find you walking-sleep like around here?'

'Um, it's just, something that has been happening for a while,' Harry said. 'Sometimes I just, faze out.' He didn't know how to explain this if she inquired further. He didn't want to tell people how he was so abnormal that he survived a Dementor's Kiss on top of the Killing Curse.

An eyebrow raise was given in response, but no further pressing. 'You want to be careful, English boy. You are lucky you did not wander into dangerous place.'

'You sure about that?'

'Well, I would like to put you in a cage. An English boy would make good pet for my son.' The woman laughed. 'English boy is too long. What is your name?'

'Harry.' Did the Bulgarians know about him? He decided not to risk it.

'Viktoria.' She didn't give her last name either, but stuck out her hand to shake.

While eating their damper and talking about quiditch, Viktoria placed a bookmark in a large black book on her lap. Harry noticed that it was written in Bulgarian, and would have paid it no more attention, if not for the strange vibe it gave off. Perhaps it was a magical book?

'What's that about?' He asked.

'Is a magic book,' Viktoria answered.

'What kind of magic book? I've never seen one like that before.'

'You go to Hogwarts, yes?'

Harry nodded.

'Then you would not know it.' She paused to consider something. 'Hogwarts does not let its students read Dark magic books.'

'... Pardon?'

'This book is Dark magic charms. Hogwarts does not give them to its students, no?'

'Why have you got a book on Dark magic? Isn't that illegal?' Viktoria seemed too nice to be Dark.

'Not in Bulgaria.'

'Are- are you a Dark witch?'

She laughed again. 'No, no. And you are misunderstanding. Dark magic is dangerous, yes. But not evil.'

'Huh?'

'Dark magic is dangerous and can be used for bad things. Like murder. So can many non-Dark spells, even non-magic things if you know how. Knife can kill people.'

'Yeah, but, knives are supposed to be for cooking stuff.'

'Yes. And Killing Curse can be for murder, or can be mercy killing. Painless. Or hunting.'

Harry paused for thought. He hadn't ever thought of it like that.

Viktoria continued. 'Dark magic is powerful and dangerous because it has a lot of force, and is so easy to loose yourself to. Many people get addicted to it. They love the power so much, they want more and more and they do anything to get it. It to does strange things to body and mind. If you use Dark magic, you must be very careful with it, or you cause harm, and become the servant, not the master.' She handed Harry the book. It really did feel weird.

'Are you alright then?' He felt the impulse to ask. 'If this is dangerous-'

'I am alright thank you. I have been careful learning long time.'

Shortly after that, Ron and Hermione found them.

'There you are Harry, we were worried bout you.'

'Sorry guys,' Harry said apologetically. 'I didn't mean to wander off.'

'S'okay. Good thing we found you now,' Ron said, his worry melting away. 'You're right in the middle of the Bulgarian supporter's area.'

'Please excuse me for keeping your friend here so long,' said Viktoria. 'I told him to sit down after walking-sleep and we have been talking. He still thinks Ireland will win, but I will not hold it over him.'

'And she thinks Bulgaria will win. We'll see.'

'Yes we see. You go back to your friends now Harry and I see you at the match.'

'Sure.' Harry stood up. 'Thanks Viktoria. See you later.'

The three friends left the Bulgarian area together.

'Who was she Harry?' Ron asked.

'Her name's Viktoria. She found me when I was spaced out and brought me to her tent to sit down. We wound up talking. Her son is playing in the match.'

'Her son? Seriously? Wow, I wonder who? You don't think it could be Viktor Krum do you? The names sound alike.'

'I don't know. Who is Viktor Krum again?'

'He's the Seeker for Bulgaria; his face is on posters all over their tents. He's really young, like only just turned eighteen.' Ron looked thoughtful and excited as they joined the line to get water.

'I think it's excellent that you've spoken to a foreign witch,' Hermione put in. 'Positive relations between countries is very important. What was she like?'

'Pretty nice. She shared her damper with me and we talked about quiditch.'

Hermione snorted.

'What? We are at the Quiditch World Cup Hermione. We also, actually, I'll tell you about it when we get back.'

Ron and Hermione would have asked more, but they knew what Harry meant after three years of it at Hogwarts.

XXX xxx XXX

*Quoted from the book.* Bulgarian translation from TranStar. What do you think? I plan on sticking relatively close to cannon (for now. See? It's deviating already!) and writing as far into the series as I can go, but I'll keep my mind open to extra stuff. Thanks for reading!


	7. Dark Mark

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a Dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7: Dark Mark.

_Ron and Hermione would have asked more, but they knew what Harry meant after three years of it at Hogwarts. _

XXX xxx XXX

'Troy! Moran! Dimitrov!'

Feverish excitement drenched the air with loudness and charged feelings.

'Mullet scores!'

Delighted and triumphant screams arose from the Irish fans. The positive atmosphere intoxicated to some degree everyone, even the Bulgarian fans. Watching the totally amazing magical sport, surrounded by happiness and cheer, Harry barely noticed the tiredness from an early start to the day lifting. He felt great.

XXX xxx XXX

_'Morsmordre!'_ A colossal skull composed of emerald stars and a snake poking out like a tongue erupted into the air and rose up, causing screams to rise with it. As Harry looked at it from below, something inside him _stirred._ It was deep inside, in a place that still felt cold in remembered nightmares, that now felt drawn to the sign of Voldemort in the sky.

_Listen to the screams of fear. One glimpse of it and they know despair, and delicious terror... _

'Harry!'

'Come on mate, don't space out now! We've got to hide!'

'What?'

'That's the Dark Mark! It's You-Know-Who's sign!'

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_ Twenty wizards Apparated into the clearing with their wands drawn.

'DUCK!'

_'STUPEFY!' _

Magic rippled over Harry's head and rebounded off of trees. The beams of red light were vivid against the neon green of the Dark Mark.

'*Stop! STOP! That's my son!*' Mr. Weasley arrived, looking terrified.

In the immediate aftermath of the Death Eater reappearance Mr. Crouch's house elf Winky was discovered with the wand that conjured the Dark Mark. While stressed and fearful arguments went on, still bathed in eerie emerald light, Harry couldn't help looking up at the source of it every now and then. While it creeped it him out, knowing this was the sign of Voldemort, something about it was familiar and seemed to draw his gaze. The stirring inside him was also familiar. A sort of green-light feeling that he remembered working with to fight a Dementor. It wasn't close enough to hurt really, but when Harry went a bit deeper down, curiosity drawing him, something stabbed at him, and he jerked away quickly, back into awareness of the now finishing discussion in the clearing.

On the way back to their tent Mr. Weasley spared a look at Harry. Harry wondered if he was thinking about his distracted behaviour that day. Should he tell him about the Dementor attack and its effects? Even if his job was one involving Muggles, perhaps he might have clues or advice to offer? Harry knew he could count on the Weasley families' support, they were almost family to him, but he didn't want to worry Arthur while he had so much going on right now, nor did he wish for Molly Weasley to be frightened for him. He'd have to think about it.

XXX xxx XXX

When they got back to The Burrow and had some time alone to talk, Ron and Hermione's reactions to Harry telling them about his scar hurting were almost exactly how he predicted them to be. Once the issue had been discussed, he told them the details of his encounter with Viktoria, and more reluctantly, the odd feeling he had experienced back in the forest clearing under green light.

'A _Dark magic book!'_ Hermione was almost shrieked. 'Oh my goodness, Harry, things like that are illegal!'

'Not in Bulgaria apparently,' Harry reminded her.

'Blimey guys, you don't suppose she could have been involved with Death Eaters do you?' Ron asked.

'I don't think she'd be that stupid,' said Harry. 'It'd be way too obvious. Anyway, what do you think about Dark magic?'

'Evil.'

'Dangerous and illegal.'

'That's what everybody thinks, but,'

'Oh Harry, you're not seriously thinking about trying it out are you?' Hermione sounded rather worried.

'I'm just curious. I mean, if there's a possibility that Dark magic is what Viktoria said: just different, then maybe it's worth looking into. We don't have to actually do it, but learning more about it couldn't hurt right?'

Now Hermione looked torn between excited to learn something new and terrified to get into something so dangerous.

Ron was also torn. Dark magic had a really bad reputation for being dangerous and evil. Practising it was something wannabe Death Eaters did! Dark magic had nearly taken Ginny's life! But then again, they'd done plenty of dangerous stuff at school before; being Grythindors and Harry's friends were mostly responsible for that. They always came out alive. Surely they could do this too: investigate the Darkness a little and be okay. Heck, it would probably turn out to be like studying.

'Let's give it some more thought before we try anything,' Hermione eventually said. 'There's a lot going on anyway.'

'Alright.'

'Sounds fine to me. I hope it's more interesting than homework.'

'And now Harry, let's talk about that odd feeling of yours...'

XXX xxx XXX

Anon: about abilities? Maybe. I've not quite finalised that and I don't want to risk overpowering Harry. Actually, I'm more likely to do nearly the opposite by, uh, injuring him a tad bit more that JKR did.

*Quoted from the book.* What do you think? Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing over things, I just don't see much point in rewriting stuff that's going to be the same as cannon. Tell me if I can improve that.

This isn't going to be Dark!Harry story exactly, but it's not quite a Light! One either. I plan on sticking relatively close to cannon (for now) and writing as far into the series as I can go, but I'll keep my mind open to extra stuff. Actually, how do you think HP characters might go about procuring space gear? Just a thought. Thanks for reading!


	8. Plans

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 8: Plans.

_'And now Harry, let's talk about that odd feeling of yours...' _

'Ah, that. I think I already know what that was...' Harry mumbled.

'What was it then?' Ron asked. 'Maybe it was your reaction to Dark magic? You said the book had a weird feeling.'

'It was something like that but not exactly.'

'Go on.'

_Just get it over with._ 'I think the source of the feeling was, um, my connection to Voldemort.' Hearing gasps, Harry sped up his explanation. 'Like you know how my scar used to hurt back in our first year whenever he was close by? The connection is still there and it's not really doing anything except for when I was Kissed I could feel it inside me and it kind of helped me keep my soul.'

Glancing at his friends, he saw that Ron had a shocked expression and Hermione was pale. Harry wondered if he'd done the right by telling them about his connection to the most powerful Dark lord in decades. He hoped so.

A gnome ran by unnoticed and dived into a rose bush.

'This, connection thing, it doesn't mean he can possess you right? Not like Ginny was?' Ron squeaked.

'I don't think so. I hadn't thought of that.' He hadn't thought of that. Damn. 'I hope he doesn't. He would have tried it already probably.'

'I suppose this doesn't really surprise me all that much,' Hermione said.

'It doesn't?'

'Not really. I mean, of course it's unexpected, but after what's happened already, it makes sense for Harry to have this connection.'

When put that way, it kind of did make sense.

'I do believe you should tell Professor Dumbledore about this though.'

'He already knows Hermione.'

'About the connection yes, but you should tell him about this. It's new, and possibly related to the Kiss issue. The teachers need to know about these kinds of things so they can look out for you properly.'

'I don't want the teachers all knowing I've got some link to the most feared and murderous wizard ever. It's bad enough that you guys know. It's not a great feeling knowing that I'm connected to the guy who murdered my parents and loads of other people.' Harry retrieved an egg from under a bush and put it carefully in his basket.

'Mate, we know you're nothing like You-Know-Who,' Ron assured him. 'Whatever link you have to him is scary but dead useful if it tells you when he's near by. Not that I'd want one though.'

'Ron's right Harry, you're you. And the teachers don't necessarily have to hear everything, but at least tell professor Dumbledore, or Professor McGonagall. It's safer.'

'... Alright. I sometimes wonder about safety though. Look at everything that's happened at school since we've been there.'

Hermione was about to argue this, then stopped. He did have a point there. 'There's one more thing, Harry. Studying the Dark arts is dangerous enough, but with your er, condition,'

'We're just looking at theory stuff right now,' Harry said. 'No practical until we have a better idea. In fact, I'm supposed to visit the hospital sometime soon so I can wait until then to start.' That way, it would be safer for him, and there wouldn't be any extra Dark magic traces to try and explain. Seeing as this would be his first non-school check up in years, and considering his history, he'd probably be scanned for Dark magic. 'You guys don't need to worry so much. But thanks.'

Ron and Hermione smiled.

'Oh my God, what is that gnome _doing!' _

XXX xxx XXX

*Quoted from the book.* What do you think? Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing over things, I just don't see much point in rewriting stuff that's going to be the same as cannon. Tell me if I can improve that. Thanks for reading!


	9. Senses

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a Dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 9: Senses.

_'Oh my God, what is that gnome _doing!'

As he felt a space out starting, Harry gently let himself drift off and relax. It was always an odd feeling this, and it went smoother if he stayed calm.

The trains noises and rain became muffled, images blurred, even physical feeling was fuzzy. Harry remembered that Ron and Hermione, and Pig were in the compartment with him and could feel them close by.

_*'Bagman wanted to tell us...'*_ Ron sat next to Harry.

*'Shh!'*

There was someone else familiar near by. Not so much as his friends, but he still recognised who ever it was next door.

*'Father actually considered sending me to Drumstrang...'* Draco Malfoy's drawl leaked into their compartment.

They talked about European magic schools for a while and had a quiet few hours with several friends dropping by.

'So where did you disappear to Harry?' Seamus asked. 'One minute you were there and then gone.'

'I got lost around the Bulgarian supporters. It was alright. I had damper with one of them.'

Even Draco, Crabbe and Goyle paid a visit.

Harry had another space out on the carriage ride to the castle. The cold rain outside was a relief from the late Summer heat, but being soaked made them all chilly. A remembered chill didn't help. Harry hoped he wouldn't get a cold again.

XXX xxx XXX

!

*'Argh!'* Water balloons rained down from above, soaking students even more thoroughly.

'Wheeeee!'

Uh, Peeves. Damn.

In the Great Hall it was much warmer. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at Gryffindor table next to next to the slightly cool presence of Sir Nearly Headless Nick.

XXX xxx XXX

Something about the Divination classroom made Harry more prone to spacing out. Perhaps it was the fumes and heat that usually made him and Ron nearly fall asleep? _I should use Divination and History of Magic to practise getting the hang of this, _Harry mused to himself.

XXX xxx XXX

*'Never – do- that – again!'* As Professor Moody bounced ferret!Draco up and down, Harry got that strange feeling again, like when he had touched Viktoria's Dark magic book. He told his friends about it at lunch, after they'd had a laugh about the ferret incident.

'Moody used to be Auror remember?' Ron said. 'He'll have been hit with Dark curses heaps.'

Fred, George and Lee soon joined them, and by the end of the day, everyone was very much anticipating their first Defence class.

XXX xxx XXX

*Quoted from the book.* What do you think? Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing over things, I just don't see much point in rewriting stuff that's going to be the same as cannon. Tell me if I can improve that. Thanks for reading!


	10. Healthy?

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 10: Healthy?

_Fred, George and Lee soon joined them, and by the end of the day, everyone was very much anticipating their first Defence class. _

*Moody raised his wand, and Harry felt a thrill of foreboding.*

_'Avada kedavra!' _

Green light- something rushing- familiar tingle- the spider rolled over dead.

XXX xxx XXX

'Twenty seven. Twenty eight. Twenty nine. Thirty. Pinch nose. Cover mouth and breathe. And breathe. Now listen.'

The Fourth Years bent their heads to listen for the sound of breathing.

_Whoosh._ There was a wind on Harry's face and he knew the C.P.R had been successful. Hermione and Ron's dummies were also breathing on their own next to his on the Hospital Wing bed.

'Everyone's dummies breathing again?' Madam Pomfrey called? 'Then deposit them- not throw them, in the box and collect bandages and blood clotting paste.'

So far their first Health class for the year had been quiet, for a class with Gryffindors and Slytherins together. Today they were recapping the proper unconscious position, C.P.R, stopping bleeding and making slings, the magic and non-magic way (because you never know what might happen so put your wand away and pay attention).

Harry placed his dummy into the storage box and went to get bandages from their boxes. Draco Malfoy was behind him in line and complaining.

'Again with this primitive practise. I don't see the point in learning the Muggle way of healing someone.'

'You'll see the point one day when someone breaks your wand, Malfoy,' Harry muttered. 'Sooner than you think if you keep acting like a prat.'

'As if anyone would be able to, Potter,' Draco shot back. He rummaged around for wound pads. 'I'm a fast spell caster.'

'If you say so. But don't complain when you underestimate someone and get your arse kicked.'

'Maybe you'd like to try.'

'As much as I'd enjoy that Malfoy, don't you remember how our last duel turned out?' Harry had his bandages and joined the queue for blood clotting paste.

Draco turned slightly pink. 'Moody can't be around to protect you all the time. Can't you fight without a teacher holding your hand?'

Harry smirked then frowned. 'I actually meant our last official duel, in second year at the club.'

Draco frowned then smirked. 'Ah yes. When you outed yourself as a Parslemouth. Not a wise move. Almost everyone thought you set that snake on a mudblood and were behind the attacks. Of course, I knew you were much too Gryffindork to attack students like that.'

Harry wasn't sure whether this was a compliment or an insult. Coming from Malfoy, it was probably the latter.

'Although, sometimes even I wonder,' Draco continued. 'How does a half-blood like you come to possess the gift of Parsletongue, Potter? I'm curious.'

'I wouldn't know, Malfoy. I only know my closest family tree.' Harry reached into the potions cupboard and withdrew a small pottle of pale green paste.

'I wonder if you have any other, _qualities_ you keep to yourself?' Draco murmured next to him. 'I think I know where they came from. I noticed something most interesting in Defence. Tell me Potter, where do you get your _bright green eye color from?' _

Harry dropped his paste onto a bed, whirled around and punched Draco in the face. The blond boy staggered back then launched himself at Harry. They traded a few blows before Madam Pomfrey impedimented and separated them.

'Enough you two!'

'He started it!' Draco's voice had been slowed down along with him and came out slow and deep.

'But he said-'

'What? What did Mr. Malfoy say that was so offensive you had to resort to violence, Mr. Potter?'

'...Never mind. And don't you repeat it Malfoy!'

'Students, carry on with your task.' Madame Pomfrey made Harry and Draco sit on a bed while she got things out of the cupboards and cleared away something that had been broken. 'I don't care who started it now, you were both fighting, and in the Hospital Wing. You're to serve Detention here tonight at seven and twenty points from each of your houses. As for the remainder of this lesson, you'll be practising first aid on each other- under my supervision.'

Both boys grimaced.

'Mr. Potter can start by putting this bruise salve on that one starting to form on Mr. Malfoy's face, or else you can bet it'll be quite large later. Don't smirk Mr. Potter.'

Impediment wearing off slowly, Harry unscrewed the jar of white cream, dipped his fingers in rubbed it on the impressively large purple shiner beginning to show on Draco's cheek. When he was done, Draco did the same for Harry, and they took turns tending to bruises until Madam Pomfrey set them to fixing pretend bleeds and making slings. They worked in silence, some of it awkward, for most of it.

'Don't yank on my hair Malfoy.'

'Then hold it out of the way. Have you ever used a comb before Potter?'

Harry held his messy hair up while Draco tied the sling ends together. 'I've tried. Nothing works, not even magic. I suppose you spend at least an hour every morning making yours all neat and tidy.'

'My hair is naturally magnificent,' Draco boasted.

'...You're such a girl.'

'I am not! There is nothing wrong with taking pride in my appearance.'

'Keep telling yourself that. How long you take in the bathroom when you get a pimple?'

'I don't get pimples, Potter.'

'Yeah right Malfoy. Everyone gets pimples. I bet even Voldmort had them when he was a teenager. Whoa, that's a weird mental image.' The thought of a teenaged Voldemort scowling at a mirror made Harry snicker.

Seeing Draco's disbelieving face he added 'seriously. Even he was a teenager once and he must have gone through the same things.'

At the end of the lesson, Harry rejoined his friends and headed for dinner.

'What started that fight?' Ron asked, grinning. Hermione was frowning.

'Malfoy, said something and I overreacted,' Harry said.

'What did he say? It must have been bad.'

'...He was wondering how come I can speak Parsletongue and he made a comment about my eye color. He pretty much compared to, you know, what we saw in Defence.'

Both Ron and Hermione gasped and scowled furiously.

'How could he? That's an awful thing to say!'

'It's sick. The bloody git.'

'It's over now,' Harry said. 'I know my eyes are just from my mum.' He paused. 'Hey, do they, like, really look anything like the spell?'

His friend peered into his eyes and shook their heads. 'They are a similar color,' Hermione said, 'but not enough to make such a comparison.'

'Yeah, they don't have that, that look that the spell has,' Ron put in. 'Your eyes don't look like death Harry.'

Harry smiled.

'Well, except during History of Magic.'

XXX xxx XXX

*Quoted from the book.* What do you think? Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing over things, I just don't see much point in rewriting stuff that's going to be the same as cannon. Tell me if I can improve that. Thanks for reading!


	11. Detention With Draco

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 11: Detention and Dreaming.

_'Well, except during History of Magic.' _

Harry arrived at the Hospital Wing that night around the same time as Draco, whose bruise was only small and light now.

The Slytherin was quiet as Harry approached. Earlier on he'd been called to Professor Snape's office to explain why he'd lost points and gotten a detention for fighting. Draco told Snape what had happened, and usually, Snape would reprimand him for misbehaving and try to hide his smirk because he did not like Potter at all. This time however, the Head of House had worn an odd expression.

_'In the future Draco,' he had said. 'You would do well not to imply such a comparison. The Unforgivable Curses are no laughing matter and it is not just Potter you are affecting. You could offend someone important.' _

_'I wasn't speaking loudly Professor, and I don't see what's so bad about insulting Potter. He needs to be taken down a peg sometimes and you don't like him either.' _

_'Still, you don't know who might be listening in. Think carefully about the comments you make, the fights you pick.' _

_'Alright.' Draco felt uncomfortable being scolded like this. 'I had better be going now sir. Detention.' _

_'Off you go then. And Draco,' _

_The boy paused at the door. _

_'I mean it. Many people have suffered great losses to the Killing Curse. Don't make jokes about it carelessly.' The professor spoke with an undertone of pain. Draco left quietly. _

'Come in boys.' The school nurse ushered them into the Hospital Wing and lead them to a cupboard. 'You'll be here for hour,' she said. 'First of all I want you to wash these vials and dishes. Then make any unmade beds, sweep the floor, wash the windows and then come to me.' She went to her office and the boys went to the cauldron-like sink tucked into a corner.

'Shall I wash or will you?' Harry asked. 'I don't think we're allowed to use cleaning spells.'

'I'm not scrubing those,' Draco said. He refused to admit that he was unused to doing any sort of chore, with magic or not except for school detentions occasionally.

'Fine. You can dry.' Harry tossed Draco a tea towel from the bench surrounding the sink the turned the tap on.

After a while Draco commented on Harry's expertise at washing dishes. 'Do you get assigned a lot of detentions Potter? You scrub like you've got experience.'

'I've had my fair share of detentions. But I do a lot of work like this at home too.'

'I heard you live with Muggles.' This drying dishes thing wasn't so hard.

'Yeah, my aunt, uncle and cousin.'

'I bet they're awful.'

Harry's eye twitched a little from the dreadful glee in Draco's voice. 'Most Muggles are okay but my relatives in particular aren't so great. They don't like magic because they're afraid of it.'

'Are they scared of you then?'

'Not really. They know I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school so I can't really do anything to them.'

'Too bad.' He didn't sound all that sorry, but Draco supposed he could pity Potter a little bit for having to live like that during Summer.

The familiar feel of hot, soapy water and rhythm of washing dishes, albeit the goblets and potion vials was oddly relaxing. Harry felt dazed in the almost heavy air surrounding him.

'If you can't use magic on them you may as well do something else sneaky and- Potter? Are you listening? Potter?'

Potter had a dazed, blank expression on his face. Draco frowned and flicked the tea towel at him. No response. How peculiar.

'Potter? Are you there?'

'Huh? Oh, what were you saying?'

'I was saying that you could play non-magical tricks on the Muggles. Weren't you listening?'

The Slytherin kind of reminded him of Hermione for a moment there. Smiling at the comparison, Harry said 'I was just spacing out.'

'Why? Do you tire of our conversation?' He sounded annoyed.

'I can't help spacing out sometimes.'

'No wonder you do so poorly in Potions.'

'It's a little hard to concentrate with Snape breathing down my neck and picking on me all the time.'

'Maybe he doesn't like you.'

'What gave you that idea?'

Draco (not that he needed help of course!) watched how Harry made beds before starting on them and didn't do much window washing until Harry saw in his reflection the bubbles placed on his head during his space out and threatened to wet him. When they were done, with fifteen minutes to spare, Madame Pomfrey set them the final task of bringing trays piled with food and medicine to the patients. Tonight those patients were a Hufflepuff girl, Hannah Abbot, a foreign exchange student who'd been Sorted into Grffindor, and an unfamiliar, yet familiar man.

As the boys delivered the trays they found out that Hannah had had an accident in Potions, the exchange student (from the Salem Witches' Institute) had turned her back on venomous tentacula for one moment, and the man was Colin and Denis Creevey's dad, staying over a few days to speak to the Muggle Studies class; he'd had accident on the moving and sometimes unpredictable staircases. Draco acted disdainful, but couldn't quite conceal all of his curiosity.

When detention was over at last, the boys were sent on their way back to the Dorms, with Madam Pomfrey telling them she hoped they'd only be back for Health class in the future. Harry and Draco parted ways thankfully without drama.

XXX xxx XXX

Why did he just keep it to himself? A little pain in his scar, for a few seconds, that's all it was and now Sirius was putting life, or rather, his soul on the line. _Please be alright Sirius,_ Harry thought disparately. _I'm fine, so please stay away. Don't get caught because of me. _

XXX xxx XXX

_'Not Harry! Not Harry!' _

_'Stand aside.' _

Mum!

_'Please no!' _

'Avada kedavra!'

_Tight, cruel, coiling, bright green, crimson red, hissing, high laughter and a scream. _

_'Lily it's him!' _

_Ron laying pale and broken on the hard chequered floor. Voldemort's face staring at him from the back of Quirrel's head. _

_Freezing cold, drowning in fog. _

_Hermione's rigid body in a hospital bed. _

_Dark and despair. _

_Ginny lifeless in the Chamber. Basilisk venom burning in his veins. _

_No hope. No end. Cold and heavy and light-headed. The dementor's fingers dug into his neck as it sucked harder. Its clammy, lipless gaping mouth was bruising his. _

_Alone and scared. _

_Trapped. He'd never leave this place. Stuck here alone, unwanted and forgotten. Weak and unrecognised. _

Please let it end.

Harry woke up falling, screaming and gasping simultaneously. He hit the bed with a light thud, coughed and tried not to throw up. Darkness and remnants of his nightmare spun around him.

'Uhh,'

Harry used the dawn light to check his watch and confirmed it was early in the morning. _Oh god, I don't want to sleep again now. _The watch trembled, though it was probably Harry's arm that was trembling. _Actually, I think I'll write a letter. _

XXX xxx XXX

*Quoted from the book.* What do you think? Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing over things, I just don't see much point in rewriting stuff that's going to be the same as cannon. Tell me if I can improve that. Thanks for reading!


	12. Serious Breakfast

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 12: Serious Breakfast.

_Actually, I think I'll write a letter. _

Hermione heeded Ron's words this time and didn't argue about Harry trying to make Sirius stay away any more.

The next conversation that morning started when Ron mentioned that he'd had a horrible dream that night and reckoned it might make for good Divination homework. Then Neville, overhearing this said that he'd had a nightmare too and Hermione noticed Harry going pale.

'Harry?'

'You too Harry? What are the chances?'

When Neville turned his attention back to a book Hermione confirmed her suspicion.

'Harry, was your nightmare unusual?'

He didn't answer. His silence was spoke for him.

Hermione squeezed his hand briefly. 'It's going to be alright Harry. You should see the Headmaster about it. He'll know what to do.'

'For once I agree,' Ron added. Blimey, this breakfast was rather serious so early into the year.

'Mr. Potter.'

They looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing by the table.

'Come to my office after breakfast.'

XXX xxx XXX

'Sit.'

Harry sat. Did Professor McGonagall know about last night already? She'd already told him off for fighting yesterday.

_'... What Mr. Malfoy said was inappropriate but resorting to violence is not the answer Mr. Potter. Behave for Madame Pomphrey tonight, and don't take Mr. Malfoy's words to heart. They are not true.' _

'I believe the Headmaster told you last term to expect a trip to the hospital?'

Oh it was this? 'Yeah. He said I should expect a visit to the magical one, St. Mungo's.'

'That's the one. An appointment has been scheduled for you at ten o clock this Saturday. I imagine it may take an hour or two at most and as your Head of House, I will be escorting you.'

'... Okay. Thanks. Um, how are we getting there? I don't know where St. Mungo's is. Will we fly?'

'St. Mungo's hospital is in London and we will floo from Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Now before you leave, has anything unusual happened to you since school finished last year?'

Harry told her what he had been experiencing during the last bit of term and the holidays (minus the time-traveling and the finer details of his conversation with Viktoria), what being near the Dark Mark had evoked (feeling rather uncomfortable repeating this), the feeling he'd noticed around Moody and when the Killing Curse was demonstrated (Professor McGonagall had a troubled expression here), and finally what had happened early in the morning.

The Transfiguration teacher had gone as pale as Harry did.

'... Very well. If this happens again do not hesitate to inform me or Madame Pomphrey immediately.'

'Professor? I'm-I'm not becoming like a dementor, am I?' Harry's voice was very small.

Minerva noticed this and put on a brave face. 'I do not believe you are in danger of that Mr. Potter. I don't know what is happening, but I'm sure the healers at St. Mungo's will sort it out.' Please let them sort it out soon.

'Good. Hey, do St. Mungo's have that doctor/patient confidentiality thing? I'm not going to end up being like, studied?'

'The healers will take notes for medical purposes but no further studies should be made without your consent. And what happens during your visit is private.'

Harry was relieved.

'If that is all, you may leave Mr. Potter, but stop by the Hospital Wing for some chocolate.'

Harry stood up and and went for the door. 'At this rate I'm going to get fat Professor. I hope I can still fly.'

'You'll be fine. Go and gain some weight.'

XXX xxx XXX

*Quoted from the book.* What do you think? Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing over things, I just don't see much point in rewriting stuff that's going to be the same as cannon. Tell me if I can improve that. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chocolate Before We Go

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 13: Chocolate Before We Go.

_'At this rate I'm going to get fat Professor. I hope I can still fly.' _

_'You'll be fine. Go and gain some weight.' _

'That's excellent Harry, and just in time.'

'I hope it doesn't get any worse before tomorrow. By the way Hermione, can you make a cooling charm last a few hours?'

'I can, why?'

'I want to give my dorm mates some of this chocolate Madam Pomfrey gave me.' Harry held up the Honey Dukes chocolate bar. 'But I want to leave it on their beds, hence why I need to charm them to stay cool a few hours.'

'Why don't you just give it to them?' Ron asked, enjoying his own piece.

'Because they'll be wondering why, and I don't feel like explaining to them why we all had nightmares last night.'

'Oh yeah. Hey you'd better eat that or put it away before we get to Potions.'

XXX xxx XXX

_Pinch. Pinch. _

'Cease daydreaming and do your work Mr. Potter.'

_Pinch. Pinch. _

'Ow- Ron,'

Ron nodded his head in Professor Snape's direction and ducked his head back down at the antidote book he was reading.

Harry saw their teacher looking at him and quickly returned to his own reading. Yikes. He hoped he wouldn't space out when they were actually brewing. That could be dangerous, not to mention just asking for trouble.

Severus noticed that Potter was staring off into space. He reprimanded the boy, who only took notice when Weasley pinched him on the arm. Potter then caught his gaze for a moment and resumed studying. He looked tired. _I wonder... _

XXX xxx XXX

'Oo, someone's left us chocolate!'

'Yum!' The Gryffindor boys pounced on their surprise treat eagerly.

'I wonder who left this here?' Dean wondered.

'Maybe it was the girls?' Seamus lifted his piece of chocolate to his mouth. 'Wait a minute, guys don't eat it! It's probably a prank!'

'Oh no!' Dean cried. 'I've just swallowed mine!'

Despite enjoying the little bit of chaos, Harry decided it was time to reassure them. 'Don't worry guys it isn't spiked. Ron and I have had ours and we didn't turn into anything.'

'Oh. Good.'

XXX xxx XXX

Harry entered the Hospital Wing next morning with Ron and Hermione by his side to see him off.

'Hi Professor.'

Professor McGonagall nodded. 'If you are ready Mr. Potter.'

'Good luck Harry.'

'Try to come back alive!'

'Ron! Be nice.'

'I'm only joking Hermione. Harry's probably going to come back in one piece.'

'See you later guys.' Harry waved and joined his Head of House by the fireplace.

Professor McGonagall threw a hand full of floopowder in and called out 'St. Mungo's patient entrance!'

XXX xxx XXX

*Quoted from the book.* What do you think? I started typing this chapter shortly after finishing my last NCEA exam- Geography. I'm glad they're over. Thanks for reading!


	14. St Mungo's

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 14: St. Mungo's.

_Professor McGonagall threw a hand full of floopowder in and called out 'St. Mungo's Patient Entrance!' _

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace. His floo entrance was one of several, each with its own gym-mat landing pad and the floo entrance/exit zone made up a cleared corner of a large reception area. The rest of the room was full of people reading old magazines and sitting on rickety chairs, sporting a variety of odd magical ailments. Some looked pretty normal, others, however, had extra limbs upon them, horns, green spots, expelled red gas and flashed through the visible color spectrum and out of it. People in lime green robes crested with a crossed bone and wand walked around making notes on clipboards and asking questions.

Harry joined Professor McGonagall in the queue to the enquiries desk, looking around the notices and health related posters. There was portrait of a witch who had been both a healer and Hogwarts Headmistress in her time; she smiled at Harry and the Professor. No one paid them much mind in the noise and crowd, but Harry was still thankful for the old gardening cap on his head.

'Professor McGonagall and Hogwarts student for Ten o Clock appointment.'

The blond welcomewitch at the desk looked at the appointments diary and told them to go to the 1st floor- Creature-Induced Injuries. They journeyed through double doors, up stairs and past portraits and candles encased within crystal bubbles to another information desk where a healer pointed them towards a Minors Ward. This turned out to be colorful room with hospital beds taking up one half and a play/reading area the other. Harry and Professor McGonagall sat down on chairs and waited to be seen.

There were only a couple of little kids there that morning, both asleep.

'Professor McGonagall and Harry Potter?' A young man of fair complexion had entered the Ward. 'I'm Healer Nathaniel Pye. This way please.'

He lead them into a small office that resembled the standard, except for the magical effects and toys.

'Good morning Professor, Harry. I've read your medical file before hand, nearly gave me a heart attack, but I'd like to hear a first hand account from you. I promise that it's perfectly safe for you to talk, and I need an honest and full account so you can be treated properly.'

Feeling reassured, and a bit strange, Harry told Healer Nathaniel about his injuries sustained at school, and when prompted, his lifestyle in and out of school, and finally the symptoms from the dementor attack. After this, he was given a series of magical scans, weighed and measured, ('...' 'It's nothing I haven't seen before Mr. Potter.')gave a blood sample, demonstrated his spell casting, and undertook a few psychological tests that included deciphering random black shapes on cards.

'I'll admit this is largely uncharted territory we're dealing with,' Healer Nathaniel told them, 'But we should have most results sorted out by next week upon your return. For the remainder of this visit though, I'd prescribe basic physical dementor therapy.' Harry spent the next forty minutes nibbling chocolate and playing with the two little kids under the silvery light of first Healer Nathaniel then Professor McGonagall's patroni. The children introduced themselves as Winston and Sarah, seven and five years old, both bitten by spiders. They loved the pretty silver animals and were indulged in a quiet catch the patroni game.

It worried Harry that the patroni alternately soothed and stung him. It might have worried the adults too, but they concealed it fairly well.

'What creature got you Harry?' Sarah asked.

'I was attacked by dementors,' he answered.

'What's dementors?'

'They guard Azkaban,' said Winston. 'They keep criminals locked up.'

'Yeah, and they're very scary,' said Harry. 'Tall and dark, they eat up happiness. If they Kiss you, well, it's not nice. I feel sorry for the criminals.'

'That's horrible!' Sarah exclaimed. 'Is that why you're here, Harry? To get your happiness back? I'll share mine!' She hugged Harry tightly and kissed his cheek.

Minerva and Healer Nathaniel smiled at the childrens' kindness and at Harry's surprised, red face.

'Thanks Sarah. That helps.'

XXX xxx XXX

By the time they had rested up, it was nearly Twelve o Clock and time to return to school.

'Bye Harry! See you later!'

'Bye guys.'

'See you next week! Lunch time for you two.'

'Yay!'

'Are you alright Professor?'

Said Professor was looking a bit tired. 'I'm quite alright Mr. Potter.'

'Okay. Um, thanks for taking me here and doing your patronus. I'm sorry you had to give up your spare time for me.'

'Think nothing of it Mr. Potter.' They went down the stairs. 'This is simply a part of my responsibilities as a teacher.' She smiled. 'It beats marking essays.'

Getting a hospital check up and dementor treatment worked up an appetite, and the two of them were looking forward to a Hogwarts lunch when they got back.

XXX xxx XXX

*Quoted from the book.* What do you think? Does anyone seem ooc so far? Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas!


	15. To Study In The Dark

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 15: To Study In The Dark.

_Getting a hospital check up and dementor treatment worked up an appetite, and the two of them were looking forward to a Hogwarts lunch when they got back. _

'So I reckon we're probably safe to start trying out Dark Arts after next week.'

'Sweet. Where can we practise though?' Ron swallowed his pasta.

'We could hang back during a Hogsmeade weekend and practise in the dorm,' Harry suggested.

'I don't want to miss getting out,' Ron shook his head. 'And it'll look suspicious. How about the library? We can do it real quietly. Or we could sneak into a spare classroom and take turns looking out.'

'We need to be more careful than that,' Hermione said. 'The castle wards can detect Dark magic being cast.'

'Then how come-'

'Certain areas will be free, otherwise alarms would go off in every Defence class. And swallow before talking.'

Ron swallowed, then said 'Okay then, how about the Shrieking Shack? No one goes there now and we could still spend some time in town.'

'Maybe.'

'We won't get to practise very often though.' Harry thought for a moment. 'Hermione, do you know which areas in the castle are warded?'

'I can guess some. Defence class, Moody's office- probably all the teachers' offices, maybe in the Forest... I could research ward detection spells.'

'That'd be great. We can't exactly ask around for unwarded areas to practise this stuff in. It needs to be easy to get to, private, unwarded and have enough space to practise... I wonder if the Chamber of Secrets would be alright?'

Hermione and Ron both did a spit take. Harry laughed.

_'Harry!' _

'The Chamber? Seriously?'

'Shh! Yeah seriously. It's not too far away, only I can get us in, it's really old and hardly anyone has been able to get in, except for Voldemort so it's likely to be unwarded and we could work on the entrance. Put some stairs in maybe.'

'Have you forgotten what happened in there? And the fact that there's a bloody huge dead snake down there?'

'I remember all that Ron but it's not as dangerous any more. I mean, it's dead. If we just avoid touching it we'll be fine. Think about it. Voldemort probably started his education in the Dark Arts down there and he got away with it. We're not him, but three heads are better than one, and we've got you Hermione.'

'Well, you do have a point Harry. We'll use the ward detection spell down there but I want to check other locations as well.'

'Fine. Ron?'

'Might as well check it out. Got to be better than the Forest?'

'Definitely. Everything in the Chamber is dead so no weird animals to look out for... Oh. Man, that really sounds cheerful.'

They shared nervous laughter.

XXX xxx XXX

It took Hermione less that an hour to find _"Detection Spells for Dummies and People Who Think They're Not Dummies"_(it took Ron and Harry's arguing that no she was not a dummy and yes she could totally handle the other books but it would take up unnecessary time right now to make her settle) and took them several hours of reading and practising ('You two should learn this too! I'm not doing the hard work all the time!') to get down the basic detection charms.

Once satisfied they could do t right, they spit up to scope out the school for their new "classroom". Harry went straight to the Chamber.

_'Scutum Admissum Detector.'_ A subtle check for ward detection detectors.

_'Annotata Admissum Magicae.'_ A general check for magic surveillance.

_'Scuta Nigra Deprehendere Magicae._' A check for wards to detect Dark magic.

'All clear. I thought so.' Harry had a look around the Chamber, having much more time now that there wasn't a great deadly basilisk or the memory of Voldemort after him.

Well, it was dark and gloomy. Wet. Lots of pipe entrances. And bones. This place was pretty big. Like, maybe the size of the Great Hall. Harry peered out of the source of the green lighting and a fish swam by. The few windows in here must be under the Black Lake like the Slytherin dorms were. _Wouldn't be surprised if this place was connected to there... Hey, maybe it is! Maybe there's another secret passage that I can open with Parsletongue. I wonder if the main Slytherin dorm can be opened with Parsletongue? I could sneak in and prank them from the inside! Well, so long as they don't realise that. Snape would be the first I bet. When we're not practising spells we can have fun exploring. Now that the pipes only have water and stuff... in them... Okay, check them before we go in. Wait- was the basilisk slithering around the school covered in crap! How did no one _smell_ that? It must have used cleaner pipes. Speaking of the basilisk... _

Harry approached the large snakes' corpse, careful not to get too close to the blood that might be potent. Surprisingly, it didn't smell too much. Perhaps it something to do with being a magical snake? _God, I killed that? How the hell did I not loose a limb or something? Well, getting bitten must count. If not for Fawkes I'd be dead. Hmm, we use snake parts in Potions sometimes, are there any that need basilisk parts? Probably not 'cause it's so rare, but maybe there's something. What would happen if I chucked a scale into Malfoy's potion before he tries to sabotage mine? Nah, that'd be a bit too dangerous. Would Snape have a heart attack if he saw me using this in class? I'll ask Hermione about this. _'I should go back now. I still need to check the Forest, though this place really is more suitable.'

Lacking a phoenix in handy to give him a lift back up to the bathroom, Harry had snuck his broomstick in under the invisibility cloak. _We can worry about stairs later. _

_'Open.' Oh good, Myrtle's not back yet. I'll have to do something about her... Would kind of bribe would she accept? Not a kiss I hope. _

XXX xxx XXX

Sneaking into the Forbidden Forest wasn't too difficult either. Making sure not to go via the way to Arragog's lair, Harry flew the trees making observations. A few bowtruckle trees there... a crow's nest... Hippogryffs in that clearing, take caution... Several thestrals... Oo! Unicorns! Centaurs, again, take caution... Pixies (shh! That was a close one!)... Fairies... Uh oh, blast-ended-skwret on the loose! A few snakes (_'I smell human. Ugh.'_)... There were definitely some empty clearings they could could practise spells in, Harry deduced, but it wouldn't be his first choice. There were dangerous creatures living here and what if Hagrid came across them on a stroll? On the bright side, the Forest did not have Dark magic detection wards so they could practise out here if they needed to.

XXX xxx XXX

'Every room on the left corridor and the room where you fought Quirrel.' Hermione concluded her list of safe places in the empty Fourth Year Boys' Dorm.

'Right. That's a lot of places. Not sure I fancy going back to that room though,' Harry said.

'Me neither.'

'Let's pick out the worst places. That room is definitely out of the way, but bad memories. The Forest is full of dangerous animals and probably plants too.'

They eventually decided on several different places they could use, including the Chamber. Ron and Hermione said they would decide after they had had a good look around it themselves. So Harry brought them down the next day (his space out on the way back up thankfully only lasted a few seconds). After an exploration, the suggestion of prank ideas and potions research possibilities and the agreement to tidy up, it was decided that the Chamber of Secrets would be their main Dark Arts practise classroom.

XXX xxx XXX

*Quoted from the book.* English-to-Lation translation from Google. What do you think? Does anyone seem ooc so far? Ah, now while it was very tragic, JKR's death toll was admittedly realistic. I can't save everyone, but start telling me now who you most want to live and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading!


	16. Diagnosis

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter. Or the National Geographic. Great magazine.

Chapter 16: Diagnosis.

_After an exploration, the suggestion of prank ideas and potions research possibilities and the agreement to tidy up, it was decided that the Chamber of Secrets would be their main Dark Arts practise classroom. _

'Harry, Professor, welcome back.'

Harry put the National Geographic magazine (page 88 ¾: The Riddle Of The Sphinx. Pages like this were usually only visible to members of the magical community) back down on the Healer's desk. 'Hi Healer Nathaniel.'

Professor McGonagall nodded back in greeting.

'How's your week been?'

'Alright. Nothing new has really happened.' Well, except for hunting down an unwarded area to practise Dark Arts, but Harry wasn't going to tell them _that_ of course.

'Um, how's _your_ week been?'

'Nicely, thank you. Now, are you ready to hear your results?'

Harry nodded nervously.

'Alright. Now your overall physical and mental health are acceptable, although I am a bit concerned about your growth patterns before you came to Hogwarts and during the Summer, but we'll discuss that later.'

...

'As for magical matters, well, it gets more complicated there.'

That didn't really surprise any of them.

'Where to start? In chronological order, that's in time, your magic was affected at the age of fifteen months. When you were attacked by You-Know-Who.'

You could here a pin drop in the office. One fell off Nathaniel's desk and landed with a soft, tiny thump on the carpet.

'You were touched by powerful Dark magic that night Harry.' That must be why the hula hoop thing that scanned him started beeping so loudly. 'What saved you is still much a mystery but I believe that blood magic was probably involved.'

'Blood magic?'

'The name speaks for itself. Very powerful, and sometimes controversial stuff. Anyway, much of the Dark magic was repelled, but some of did get into your body. Concentrations of it were found in your scar, linking to your brain; some of it goes deeper than that, I'd like to get a Fidelimense in here for a look. Meaning an expert on magic dealing with the soul. And some of the Dark magic steeped into your magic and body. You were ill frequently as a toddler yes? That was the cause. Your body and magic are accustomed to it now.'

Oh.

'Carrying on, your blood test results are interesting. You were bitten by a basilisk at age twelve?'

Harry nodded.

'We were duly horrified and amazed about that. No need to worry, you're in no danger of it now, but if you wouldn't mind discussing the possibility of further blood tests for anti-venom research later? Just think on it. I won't pressure you into anything. More blood tests may be needed anyway for other other medical purposes. As for the effects of severe dementor exposure, this is what was found so far: For the usual cases, psychological therapy, plenty of chocolate and anti-depressants would be prescribed.'

That sounded serious. Harry hoped that Sirius had gotten some kind of treatment for his twelve year long exposure.

'You however, were Kissed and survived. Having your soul in such close contact with a dementor has had consequences. The reason for your "space outs" is because your soul was pulled loose.'

Harry and Minerva went pale.

'Oh it's still there and intact,' Healer Natheniel continued, 'just looser than before. During a space out, your soul is touched by the outer world more directly, and can drift looser. This has actually happened to other people for different reasons. They call it the "sixth sense" and "out of body experience", usually undertaken during sleep. Studied in the Sixth Year Divination curriculum.'

So this wasn't so unheard of? What a relief.

'That's the good news. Close contact with the dementor has left you with small residues of its magic.'

Wait? What!

'What!'

'We could just wait for it to disperse naturally as you are not a dementor, or for your body to reject or absorb it like it did with the human Dark magic, but that would be dangerous because it would have a negative impact on your mental health. That's why you will be coming back here at least once a week for patronous treatment. Healers will take it in turns to flush the dementor magic out.'

Oh dear god. _That's why the patroni hurt me last week, that's why everyone on my dorm had nightmares: I'm contaminated with dementor magic! _

'Calm down Mr. Potter, you'll be fine.'

'Yes Harry, we will sort this out. I promise.'

'Shouldn't I be in quarantine or something? Am I dangerous?'

'No Harry,' Healer Nathaniel shook his head. 'I think not. But the sooner we start the treatment the better. I'm surprised you weren't brought here sooner.' He looked at Minerva then.

'... We've been very busy at Hogwarts, but you're right. We should have done this near the end of last term.' She sounded guilty. Harry sensed this and told her 'It's okay Professor. I know you've been very busy, and no one really knew what had happened to me.'

'Thank you Mr. Potter but he is right: we should have brought you for a visit much sooner than this.'

Harry didn't know what to say to that.

'Shall I continue?' asked the Healer?

'Yeah.'

'We'll expel the dementor magic with patroni, which will hurt less each time. You will eat chocolate during the therapy, (so you had better brush your teeth well afterwards) and there are is medication I've had made for you.'

'Medication?' Harry said. 'Just how sick am I?'

Healer Nathaniel handed him two jam sized glass jars with labels on them. This one here is for anti-depression. If you feel like a dementor is nearby, that's its magic affecting you so you can swallow two of these.'

'Capsules?'

'Yeah. We do keep tabs on muggle medicine and managed to fit little doses of potions into these capsules. Neat huh?' he grinned. 'These other ones,' he pointed to the other jar, 'are for astral travel sickness. You see, when people have an out of body experience, even though it's usually when they're asleep, they can still get travel sickness or need to shake off the affects of stimulants sometimes used for getting loose. These capsules are for settling your head and stomach. There's ginger, and mild calming potion in there because your soul is more in touch with the outside and that can be rather overwhelming. You swallow one after a space out if it makes you feel off.'

'Okay.' Harry placed the jars carefully in his school bag.

'Next up, psychological therapy. Your mental health is fairly normal, but if you'd like to talk to a professional therapist about anything?'

'Um, I don't really think I need to,'

'Well the option's open any time. Okay, another way to manage your space outs is meditation and physical activity. As little as ten minutes to clear your thoughts or doing something peaceful everyday does wonders for your mind. Right before bed is a good time especially. Physically, your quiditch practise would be adequate.'

'But that's been cancelled this year because of the Triwizard Tournament.'

'Taking a walk works as well. Or some other sport. A person should exercise more anyway. We're all getting too lazy.'

Harry thought that just navigating Hogwarts castle between classes was getting a work out in itself. But he didn't mind being a bit more athletic. Maybe it would make him grow more.

'Since your spaces outs are currently not easy to control and are not predictable, I recommend that you wear this.' Healer Nathaniel gave a Harry what looked like a Medical Alert bracelet. It had the crossed bone/wand symbol of the hospital on it.

'The chain extends to become a necklace if you prefer.'

'Do I really need this?' Harry asked with a frown. 'The spaces outs haven't actually hurt me or anything, and, wearing this makes it seem like there's something really wrong with me. 'People will ask questions.'

'You don't have to, but I think you should,' said the Healer. 'Until you have real control over your condition, this would be safer. Just in case something dangerous does happen. It also acts as your contact to us here.' He pointed to the little charms dangling from the chain. 'This M charm, if you tug it three times and say "Mungo's" will alert our Medi-Aert Office and they will send a Healer to you. Each bracelet has a unique signature so the Office will know who needs help and what their condition is. The P charm is an emergency portkey that will bring you to the Patient Portkey/Apparation Room. You activate it by tugging three times and saying "Port Me." If you want, the bracelet will go unnoticed unless you need it.'

'I think you should take it, Mr. Potter,' said Minerva. 'It is far better to be safe than sorry.'

Harry pulled on the chain experimentally and it lengthened. He pulled it longer until it could slip over his head and fit comfortably under his t-shirt. (Since he couldn't wear his school uniform all the time, Harry had accumulated a collection of second hand muggle and wizard clothing from Dudley, his housemates, and a second handshop in the muggle world. The sneakers Hermione had just grown out of fit him nicely and thankfully were not girly.)

'Okay. Last topic now, going back to your growth patterns.' Healer Nathaniel adopted a gentle and serious tone of voice. 'Harry, can you describe your living conditions at home to me?'

'Um, okay. I live with my aunt, uncle and cousin outside of Hogwarts. They're pretty average.'

'Was money difficult to come by at all?'

'No, they were pretty well off. Not rich, but pretty well. Are you asking whether I can pay for this hospital or not?'

'Not at all. Underage people don't have to pay for check ups at a public hospital, it's ministry funded.'

'Then what about my medicine? I have money in my Gringotts vault.'

'You do not have to pay for yourself just yet Mr. Potter,' said Minerva. 'Your relatives were paid each month before you came to Hogwarts for taking in a wizard. They can easily afford to spend a little on your health. If they won't, Hogwarts has funding to look after its students and staff.'

Healer Nathaniel looked more concerned now. 'Are you worried your family won't look out for you Harry?'

Harry snorted. 'Nothing new.'

'This is what I'm concerned about.'

Now both adults were serious.

'I always said they were the worst kind of muggles,' said Minerva.

'What are you so worried about?' Harry asked. '... Do you, do you think the Dursley's are mistreating me or something?'

'Are they?'

'Um, well, they certainly don't like me.'

'What I mean Harry, is do you think your relatives are neglecting or abusing you?'

'!' Harry was shocked. Neglect? Abuse? Healer Nathaniel suspected that? Abuse was like, hitting your kids right? The only Dursley that had ever really hit him was Dudley, when he could catch him, and rarely now that he was scared of Harry. The worst he'd had from Petunia and Vernon was the odd cuff around his head or manhandling into his cupboard or bedroom. They didn't like to get close to him. Well, there were a few time when it'd been close... And what about the time he'd been locked up with bars on his window? That couldn't be normal discipline. And neglect. Did getting largely ignored, except for being put down and told to do chores, being left at the neighbours during holidays and missing the odd meal count as neglect?

'Um, I wouldn't say that they abused me really, and I never exactly starved...'

"_They were starving him Mum!" _

'I'm not really sure how bad it's supposed to be to get called abusive.' Harry scratched the back of his head.

'Were you ever afraid for your life or well-being?' Healer Nathaniel asked gently.

'Not really, no.'

'What form of discipline do they use when you or your cousin misbehave?'

'Dudley doesn't get disciplined. He's a spoiled brat. I just get locked in my room or given more chores.'

'Alright... Did your relatives ever, make you uncomfortable Harry?' This bit would be tricky. And awkward. _Carefully Nathaniel. _

'What do you mean?'

'Did they ever touch you in private places or seem like they would?'

... _'What?' Oh my god. _'No! No, they never did anything like that.'

Children, even adults were often embarrassed or afraid to talk admit to being sexually abused, but Nathaniel felt pretty confident that Harry was being honest here. Also, while the check up scans didn't show everything, they had revealed that at least nothing major like rape, gods forbid, had been inflicted on the boy.

Minerva get out a breath of relief. She hadn't even considered the possibility of sexual abuse and it struck her with fear when the healer mentioned it.

'That's a relief. Okay then, another thing I'm concerned about is your growth patterns Harry.' Nathaniel showed the professor and student a growth pattern chart with Harry's height and weight over the years. 'From birth to fifteen months it's normal.' The red and blue lines were rising at a rate Harry assumed for normal for a baby.

'Then things change. The attack on you, leaving you with a lot of Dark magic residue stunted your growth by ten percent because your body focused a lot of energy on fighting off illness and repairing damage.'

The red line was still rising, but less of an angle than it should.

'But that's not the only factor affecting your growth. It levels out to normal when you start attending Hogwarts, but whenever you were at your relatives house, you didn't grow quite as much as you should have.'

'I know, I'm skinny,' Harry mumbled. 'I ran from Dudley and his friends a lot. At least it kept me fit.'

'What about food though? You said you never "exactly" starved. What does that mean?'

'It means I wasn't given seconds at meals, and I occasionally missed one when I was being punished or when Dudley nicked it.' Harry focused his gaze on the ceiling. This was a bit embarrassing.

'Did your aunt or uncle replace the missing lunch? Did anyone?'

'No. My cousin was rather blatantly favoured and spoiled. I'm glad I wasn't treated like him. I'd be obscenely fat if I was.'

Minerva felt sad and guilty at his whatever but lonely and slightly bitter tone. Nathaniel noticed it too.

'Harry, if the Dursley's are unfit guardians for you, and everything points out that they are, you don't have to return to them. Other guardians can be found for you.'

Harry snorted. 'Yeah sure. I stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas and Easter holidays and I've asked to stay during the Summer as well but I'm not allowed.'

'It doesn't have to be school. Friends of yours or a foster family can take you in, it's been done before.'

'I don't want to be a bother for my friends,' Harry said. 'I stay with Ron often, but, his family doesn't have much money and they wouldn't accept mine. Hermione doesn't get to see her parents for most of the year so I wouldn't want to intrude.' _And it's not like Sirius can take me, even though I'd happily live wild to be with him. _

'There are foster families who are happy to take children and teenagers in.'

'And more who'd be happy to take in the Boy-Who-Lived. I'd get adopted by eager fans or death eaters. I wouldn't put it past Malfoy to try something...'

Nathaniel winced. 'Ah yes. Well, you know, some people are simply genuinely grateful about You-Know-Who's defeat or are friends or your parents. But I see your point.' He paused to take a breath. 'What about a teacher? Minerva?'

'I'm sure at least one of us would be able to take Mr. Potter in for the Summer. I will if I am not too busy to provide adequate care.'

Harry stared at her in surprise.

'Close your mouth Mr. Potter. There's no need to be so shocked. Teachers must be responsible for students safety, even outside of school. And I am not un-fond of you.'

'Um, thanks, Professor... I don't want to get my hopes up though, I mean, school's pretty busy this year, and, I was put with the Dursleys because they're my blood relatives. I'm supposed to safe there. It's not like I'm getting beaten half to death or something.' Harry really didn't want to get his hopes up. He'd love to not go back to Private Drive, but Dumbledore insisted that he go back every Summer for the protection. He didn't want to endanger anyone.

'Supposed to be. Blood protection is only worth so much if they are causing you harm.'

'We will sort this out Harry,' Nathaniel insisted. 'I promise you something will be done to make sure you are properly cared for in the holidays.'

'I'm not a kid,' Harry mumbled.

'But you are underage, and it is the responsibility of adults to guide you and provide care while you are growing up.'

'Indeed,' Minerva added. 'I regret that we were not as active as we should have been these past few years.' She knew Albus had been aware of many of Harry's activities at school, and had only stepped in when it got too dangerous. Because You-know-Who kept going after the boy, it was necessary that he develop the skills and experience to defend himself, but there had to be line somewhere. And closer adult supervision!

'...' Harry smiled shyly, touched by their concern, and surprised.

Nathaniel looked at the clock. 'We've been talking a while. Why don't we move on to patronus treatment now and come back to this later?'

XXX xxx XXX

*Quoted from the book.* What do you think? Too fast paced? Does anyone seem ooc so far? Is this scene realistic?

Even in cannon the Dursleys' treatment of Harry is borderline abusive/negligent at times. Social Services would not be happy, even though some children unfortunately slip though the cracks. I want the adults to improve Harry's situation, but I also have plans involving things happening back in Private Drive. Can anyone give me advice on how to balance? Like how the Order members warned the Dursley's about mistreatment?

Am I describing body language enough? Feelings? Thanks for reading!


	17. Classes And In Between

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

_Slight edits:_ football in place of soccer. British people say football.

Chapter 17: Class And In Between.

_Nathaniel looked at the clock. 'We've been talking a while. Why don't we move on to patronus treatment now and come back to this later?' _

**_'Imperio!' _**

A blank expression came over Neville's face.

'Do a backflip,' Moody instructed.

The rest of the class were sceptical about this. The Imperious could make you do some crazy stuff but Neville Longbottom back flipping? Yeah right.

Neville leapt into the air and flipped his body around through a passable back flip.

There was a stunned silence. Moody grinned. 'Now a somersault.'

Again Neville performed the gymnastic act.

'Wow...'

'Somersault, cartwheel, double back flip cartwheel, forward flip, matrix.'

As Neville executed the impressive routine his fellow Fourth Years watched in amazement and cheered him on.

'Go Neville!'

'This is surreal.'

'Can you believe it?'

'Look at him go!'

'How does Professor Moody know this gymnastic routine?'

When he was released from the spell, Neville was very surprised to find himself on the other side of the class room, perched on a desk with everyone clapping.

'Amazing Neville!'

'What did I do?'

'Alright Longbottom,' Moody growled. 'Come back and watch.'

Neville rejoined his classmates by the wall and the next person was called upon to experience the curse. Eventually, it was Harry's turn. He recognised the tingle of Dark magic before it washed his mind clean of thought. He was all floaty and free.

_'Jump onto the desk...' _

Jump onto the desk? Oh alright then. Harry bent his knees in preparation, then paused. Hang on a moment, why would he want to jump onto a desk? Kind of a dumb thing to do. What was the point?

_'Jump __on to __the __desk...'_No thanks. But... He really wanted to obey that voice, because, somehow, everything would be alright if he did.

_'Jump __on to __the __desk...'_ In the end part of Harry jumped and part of him tried not to. He banged his head onto the hard side of it and was knocked out of the trance.

'You see?' Moody cried. 'He fought it! Let's go again Potter, everyone watch his eyes.'

By the time the lesson was over, Harry walked out if the class room feeling mentally and somewhat physically exhausted. Moody had kept cursing him until he could throw off the imperious completely.

'Are you alright Harry' Hermione asked in concern. She had been told to lead Parvati in a tango. She didn't know the tango, so they wound up waltzing instead but the boys and Parvati still enjoyed it. 'You look exhausted.'

'I'm fine,' he answered. 'Just tired.'

'Moody really had in for you today,' Ron ('That chair is a broomstick. Ride it.') commented.

'Hooray. He really takes his job as Defence teacher seriously.'

'If you're still worn out later you have an early night,' Hermione advised.

'Maybe. Lunch might bring my energy back though.'

During lunch Harry was just exiting a space out when Dean spoke up from a few seats away. 'Hey guys, up for a football match and a swim later?' It was mostly muggleborns and halfbloods that played muggle sport as well as flying. A few purebloods joined them out of curiosity. Fred and George were good with hockey sticks which they used like their beater's bats.

'Sure,' Harry muttered, remembering what Healer Nathaniel said about exercise. This time his space out had left him feeling a bit dizzy and crowded. Unfortunately, his pills were all up in the dorm. _I __should __use __a __smaller __container __for __them __to __keep __in __my __bag... _Food helped. Lovely sandwiches on the table today, and fruit. 'I'm alright,' he replied to Hermione's concerned look.

Feeling better after lunch, Harry went up to his dorm to swallow an "astral travel sickness" pill, which tasted gingery and bubbled pleasantly going down. Almost immediately he felt calmer and more settled. He wrapped a few more pills in the cleanest sock he had and stowed it in his pocket before leaving again.

When classes were over for the day, Harry and Ron joined the football game on the quiditch pitch. Ron preferred quidditch, but was still happy to play goalie for their team of six. Harry was glad to play any position now that a team actually wanted him as opposed to primary school.

'Yeah Ron!'

'Nice save!'

Ron blocked the Ravenclaw on the other team. These small teams were mixed usually due to the few people participating.

After the match (4-3 to Ron and Harry's team) the sweaty students changed into their togs or shorts and (or light swimming robes) and enjoyed themselves in the marked out area in the lake supervised by a Prefect. (Having been taught (dragged and thrown in first) to swim by the Weasleys in their pond Harry felt fairly confident that he wouldn't drown.) Hermione and Neville sat by the shore reading with their feet in the water. By the time they had dried, changed and had dinner Harry was ready to sleep and went to bed a little earlier than usual.

XXX xxx XXX

Ron slipped into his dorm room after his shower, keeping quiet in case Harry was already asleep. The bed next to his had the drapes drawn.

Today had been a good day. Defence was, interesting. Funny watching others do weird things, albeit kind of disturbing as well, knowing that they had no control over their actions and would do anything, _anything_, if ordered to. Harry had eventually thrown it off, which both impressed and inspired envy in Ron. He would have to try harder to catch up to his friend. Football was a bit strange at first and had nothing on quidditch, but it was fun. His keeper skills extended to goalkeeping, a good sign. And the swim afterwards was great on a hot day.

Ron pulled on his pajama top, shivering. For such a hot day it was oddly cold tonight. Could he be catching cold? It had been warmer than this downstairs...

He walked between his and Harry's beds to turn off the lamp on their shared bedside table. _Blimey, __it's __even __colder __over __here._He glanced over at the window. It was shut. _What's __going __on? _Feeling apprehensive, he drew back the drapes to check on his friend.

'Oh Merlin's beard...'

Harry was floating inches above his bed, above the sheets. His face was pale, twisted in despair and terror and wet with tears. His hands fought an invisible grip on his neck, trembling.

Ron gasped in horror and stumbled back. Weak but noticeable depression and chill poured through the gap in the drapes._Oh __Merlin, __what __do __I __do?_ _I __have __to __help __him, __but __how?_

When Harry whimpered helplessly, Ron gathered the courage that put him in his House and leapt through the curtain, tackling Harry down onto the bad.

'Harry wake up!' The shorter boy's skin was cold and clammy and shivering. 'Wake up!'

'W-what? Ron?'

'It's me. Are you okay Harry?'

'Yeah. Sort of.'

Harry's eyes were still wide with fear and wet, but the terrible despair had gone. Ron shifted into sitting position and Harry leaned over the bed to get a couple of anti-depression pills out. Harry swallowed the pills with water from a jug by the window and sat next to Ron.

'Sorry about that. Did I wake you up?'

Ron could feel his friend's body shaking. 'No. I just came in and noticed the cold.'

'Okay. So no one else saw that?'

'Nah, they're still in the bathroom or downstairs.'

'Thanks for waking me up.' Harry wiped his face dry.

'You're welcome.'

They sat quietly for a moment, and Ron wondered what he should do next. Usually when someone in their dorm had a nightmare the boy would be woken up and offered water or a snack if they needed it. Talking was left until morning.

'... It was like being attacked again,' Harry murmured. 'Like being near a dementor, except I couldn't fight it.'

'...'

'But it was only a dream,' he continued. 'They've happened before and I'm alright.'

'Yeah. Hey, do you want a hot chocolate or something? A pick-me-up sounds good.' At home hot chocolate, hugs and comfort were given when nightmares were bad. Summer after her first year Ginny had needed a lot of that.

'I could go for a hot drink.'

'Good. Brush your hair then or something.' Ron nudged Harry playfully and went over to his bed to finish changing while Harry changed out of his sweat soaked pyjamas. Spelling them dry just wasn't the same.

They went downstairs where there were still some students awake getting homework finished and got hot chocolate from the table near the the fire place, which was rather like the tables in the Great Hall.

'I wish there wasn't an age limit on the Tournament,' Ron said. 'It's not fair.'

'I know,' Harry agreed. 'It's going to be wild. But, Hermione's probably right as usual. It must be really dangerous. And we end up doing dangerous stuff every year. Might be nice to just watch this time.'

'I guess. Nice to imagine though. I wonder what the tasks are going to be?'

'... A giant chess match?'

Ron laughed. 'How about snakes and ladders with broomsticks and basilisks?'

'Or a maze of devil's snare? They should base the tasks on the stuff we've done, minus Voldemort's involvement.'

Ron flinched. 'For sure.'

They talked about the Tournament in anticipation and didn't go back to bed until almost everyone else had gone.

XXX xxx XXX

*Quoted from the book.* What do you think? Too fast paced? Does anyone seem ooc so far? Am I getting better at flow?

By the way, about what I said about sticking close to cannon: it won't always be like that. There will definately be some differences.

Am I describing body language enough? Feelings? Thanks for reading!


	18. Potion Induced Funnies

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter. Warning: this chapter contains brief flashing and humour with WWW products.

Chapter 18: Potion Induced Funnies.

_They talked about the Tournament in anticipation and didn't go back to bed until almost everyone else had gone. _

The next morning Harry reluctantly told Hermione about his "episode" quietly over breakfast.

'Harry, I think we should wait a bit longer to start our, extra lessons,' she said seriously. 'I mean until we understand your condition better. I think Dark magic may have some effect on it, and besides, you may be scanned again at the hospital after last night.'

Before Harry could argue with her, Ron added 'I'm with her on this one Harry. Waiting a bit longer is fine.' Waiting longer was definitely fine if it meant less chance of repeating last night.

Harry sighed and grabbed a piece of jam on toast. 'Fine.' (He was touched, really.)

'After breakfast you had better go see Professor McGonagall and tell her about it,' Hermione said.

'I will.' Mm, the jam was raspberry today.

Shortly after Harry walked to his Head of House's office to report before class. She was sorting though essays before her first class.

_*Knock knock*_ 'Professor?'

'Come in... Good morning Mr. Potter. Sit down.'

'Good morning Professor. Um, you said to tell you if I had a weird night again right? Well I had one last night.'

Professor McGonagall told Harry to detail it. When he was done she told him to report to the Hospital Wing and gave him a late note for class.

Once there, he repeated his account, got checked over and accepted a chocolate frog pick-me-up. The first class he had that day was Potions, researching antidotes in the library again. Harry gave Professor Snape the note quickly so he wouldn't deduct points, and Snape gave him a long look before sending him to do his work.

Later that day Harry decided to take Healer's Nathaniel's advice about doing a quiet activity and took his flute with him to Hagrid's house. Music was not compulsory at Hogwarts, but facilities and instruments were available anyway and there was sometimes a performance in the Great Hall or outside. Harry would sometimes sit and learn tunes from Hagrid, who wasn't half bad himself.

'Well done Harry. I think you've got that one down.'

Harry smiled up at his friend and replayed the song to make sure he really had it right. _"Bats Under Orion"_ was a tune a centaur had taught Hagrid; it was full of short, sharp high notes and longer low ones, rising and falling as the bats danced under the Orion constellation when it was high in the night sky. Music wasn't as fun as flying like the bats, but it was soothing.

The last notes trailed away and they sat in silence for a while. Hagrid asked Harry how he was holding up after the Quiditch World Cup and the dementor attack.

'I'm okay.'

Hagrid raised his bushy eyebrow.

'Mostly okay. I'm getting better.'

'Alrigh'. You look after yourself Harry.'

'You too Hagrid. Those blast-ended-skrewts are dangerous.'

The rest of the week was relatively quiet. Harry, Hermione and Ron made careful note of the Dark curses Moody demonstrated in class to practise in the Chamber later. In the Gryffindor Dorms, excitement rose as the Triwizard Tournament drew near, and Fred and George began testing their products on other people. Ron, usually wise enough not to eat anything the twins offered him, was bribed into testing a mysterious pill with pink and blue ends.

'I don't feel anything. Do I look different?' He checked his skin for unusual spots and colours fearfully.

'I guess the dosage isn't strong enough,' Fred sighed. 'Oh well, you can still keep the galleon Ron.' He and George wandered away to scribble on their clipboards. It wasn't until five minutes later that Hermione arrived from the library and started giggling. Harry looked where she was looking and his eyes widened. The twins exchanged wicked grins and highfived each other. Several people were staring at Ron and snickering by the time he noticed and realised that the pink pill had gradually caused a pair of boobs to grow on his chest.

'Oh my god!'

That triggered the whole Common Room to burst out laughing at him.

'Fred! George!'

The twins got up and ran as their little "sister" chased after them. 'Make them go away!' He roared. 'Give me the antidote!'

'Aw come on Ron! You look great! Smashing!'

'Nice tits Ron!'

_*Flash!*_ Colin managed to hold his camera steady as he laughed.

'Oi Ron, take it off!' Seamus yelled. 'Take a look!'

Fred and George were out of reach now (behind the quiditch chasers) so Ron stopped to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. Come to think of it, he was curious about boobs, and now he had a pair to freely look at, even if they shouldn't be there.

'What's with all the noise down there?' Percy's voice called down. He came out of his room and stood at the top of the stair case. 'Some people are trying to stu-' the Prefect's eyes went wide in shock and his mouth dropped open. Seeing the twins with odd colouring and attachments was normal at home, but Ron with breasts?

As sneaky as Slytherins, the twins crept out from behind the chaser and approached Ron. Then they vanished his upper robe, exposing his new, freckled body parts.

'Argh!'

'Woohoo!'

More laughter and wolf whistles.

Percy covered his eyes and ran back to his room.

Ron covered his chest and glared at his brothers. They had fallen over in their mirth. Ginny came over and peered closely at Ron.

'Nice "big sister",' she drawled gleefully. 'They've got freckles.'

'Let's see,' Seamus said. He and several other Gryffindors crowded around for a closer look.

'What is going on in here?' Professors McGonagall and Snape (who had been in the middle of a meeting) entered the dorm.

Ron froze in horror.

'I see. Would whoever did this to Mr. Weasley please set him right now?' Minerva had seen many a gender-bender incident in her time. Highly popular in during the 60's and 70's. Severus was amused, remembering his own experience with this kind of prank. He viewed it in a pensive every April's Fool's Day.

Fred and George composed themselves and gave Ron the blue end of the pill to swallow.

'It'll take a minute to kick in,' they told him.

After the teachers had left people started asking if there were more of those pills available.

'Sorry people, we're out of boomslang skin,' George said. 'We have to order more.'

Ron got his robe conjured back and returned to his seat for chess. Harry was already losing and now being slaughtered because he couldn't stop giggling. Neither could Hermione.

'I'd stop giggling if I were you,' he warned. 'Now that they know it works, those pills are going to start showing up in people's pumpkin juice.' (Note*)

...

'And don't think you're safe Hermione. The blue end will probably give you balls or something.'

She got a expression somewhere between horror and morbid curiosity.

'On the upside, if we could trick Malfoy into taking one...'

XXX xxx XXX

Extra.

1974- April 1st- 7:30 am. Slytherin Dormitory.

_*Ring ring ring.*_ Severus quickly shut off the alarm clock and slipped out of bed. Big day today. It was on rare occasions like this that Lily would join him in a prank. It made this day not only bearable but brilliant.

Robes warded against every prank he could of? Check.

Supplies for today? Check.

8 am.

Severus walked into the half-full Great Hall and nodded to Lily at the Gryffindor table. She would sometimes join him at Slytherin but not today. Soon the Marauders entered the Hall, grinning gleefully, which usually meant trouble. Over the course of breakfast, at least five Slytherins and three from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and two teachers had their hair turn pink. All over their bodies.

Lily left after finishing her toast. Mixed berry jam today. Ten minutes later, Severus got up. Mixed berry jam also. Something he, Lily and Petunia actually had in common. Their picnic that Summer had been surprisingly peaceful.

This bit had to be done carefully. He walked around past the Gryffindor table, which was just asking for trouble today. That was the plan.

The Marauders were just seats away. Laughing. Lupin had a pink bow in his hair somehow bestowed during a stroll last night.

Five seats away. Severus fingered his wand.

Three. _'Rictasempra!' _

He bolted down the rest of the Hall while Black fell over laughing.

_*Squeak!*_ 'Argh!' Severus crashed into wall and bounced off after a large _scourgify_ spread out over the floor send him skidding.

_Get up! _The Marauders were coming after him. He found his footing and carefully speed-walked over he rest of the charmed area. The slowness was frustrating.

'Did you see him go?' James crowed. 'Ha!'

_Run! _He kept going. Pursuers behind him casting jinxes.

_Jump! 'Protego!'_ Better safe than sorry. He may have missed something in the warding. There was the spot! He _disillusioned_ himself, weeks worth of practising paying off, and ducked to the side.

Blowpipe put. Raise it. Fire!

_*Whisk!* *Thunk!* _

'Where is he? What was that sting?'

'Find him!'

Lily, also disillusioned, stood half out of the tapestry just down and to the right of him firing from her own blow pipe loaded with light-weight poisoned darts. Once they had hit each target with the appropriate darts, they slipped away.

Twenty minutes later, Gryffindor and Slytherin had Potions together.

The class burst out into laughter, both sides.

'Goodness gracious boys, er girls. You're almost late.' Professor Slughorn smiled at the Marauders marching in, trying to maintain their dignity. Lupin managed it best, and now his ribbon suited him better.

Severus's darts had been filled with a cosmetic potion to temporarily enlarge a girl's breasts. This one was the branch version adjusted for males, most often used by single dads. Lily's potion was for scalp-hair growth. The result was four boys with boobs and long (longer in Sirius's case) hair.

Professor Slughorn had supervised the brewing of this extra-credit project and mouthed 'twenty points,' at his best students. Severus had reluctantly been the first test subject last week. Since it worked on him, Lily agreed to help him prank the Marauders. (And because they (Sirius and James really) deserved it for being such jerks to the Slytherin third years last month.)

James told a horrified Sirius that he now looked more like his cousin Bella. Sirius retaliated by using James's own long, black hair to choke him. James grabbed Sirius's boob.

'Cat fight!'

'Go Jamie!'

'Settle down ladies!'

Remus reached over and pulled their hair.

'Ouch, Moony!'

'You bitch!'

_*Tug!* _

Severus grinned and shared it with Lily.

Happy April's Fools.

XXX xxx XXX

Who would like another extra featuring gender-bending magic? Thanks for reading!

Note* Okay, something like this is funny and harmless but in real life spiked drinks can have dire, even fatal consequences. If you're at a bar, don't take your eyes off your drink for even a split second; a lot of people actually just hold their drinks while they dance.


	19. Sharing Stories And Raising Money

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: The twins need to raise money for their joke product ingredients and towards the end of this chapter is one of the variety of different events/displays they put on. Nothing serious or detailed of course but there's a reason the girls are loving it. Skip it if you like and it doesn't mean anything in the story. (Not unless your imagination works that way.)

Chapter 19: Sharing Stories And Raising Money.

_Happy April's Fools. _

'Mr. Potter, another student will be joining us today at the Hospital.'

'Yeah?' Harry stood by the fire place with Professor McGonagall. 'Who?'

'Miss Weasley, when she arrives. She will be taking the trip with us once a month to a different part of the hospital.'

'I didn't know Ginny was injured. Did something happen to her at the Quiditch World Cup?'

'No. That is for Miss Weasley to reveal at her own discretion.'

Minutes later Ginny entered the Hospital Wing in her mufti-robes. (Note*) They matched her hair. 'Hi Harry,' she said. 'I was told you'd be with us today. What's your story?'

'Creature Induced Injury. Yourself?'

'Artefact Accident and Spell damage.'

They shared a smile, then Professor McGonagall handed them the floo powder pot and they were off.

XXX xxx XXX

'As far as I know you haven't been attacked by anything lately,' Ginny said as they walked through the reception area. 'Unless our gnomes have suddenly become poisonous.'

'They haven't,' Harry grinned. 'You remember the dementors right?'

Ginny shivered. 'I do. You were affected really badly by them.'

Harry nodded. 'That's why I'm here. Extreme exposure to them.'

'Oh. Good luck then.'

'Thanks. I'm guessing your problem is from the diary?'

She nodded. 'I'm loads better now.'

Harry put his hand on her shoulder. 'That's great Ginny.' They climbed the stairs, Professor McGonagall behind them.

'I will join you in a while Mr. Potter.'

''Kay. See you later Professor, Ginny.'

'Bye Harry.'

XXX xxx XXX

'It was the same as last time,' Harry explained. 'Like there was a dementor nearby. Ron woke me up and I took two anti-depressants. Madam Pomfrey gave me a chocolate frog when I saw her in the morning.'

'So just a repeat of the symptoms?' Healer Nathaniel said. 'You all acted well afterwards.'

'Okay. So, was it triggered by the imperious?'

'Probably,' Nathaniel said thoughtfully. 'Dementor magic certainly has Darkness in it, and having a Dark curse cast upon you repeatedly likely unsettled the residue left in you. I'd like to do a scan to confirm it.'

'Sure.' Harry had been expecting this.

'Alright,' Nathaniel got up from his chair. 'It'll be the same one as last time.' He took a silver hula hoop from his cupboard while Harry stood on the white mat on the floor.

'Just empty your pockets and you can keep your clothes on this time.'

Harry put his Medi-Alert necklace, his wand and a clean sock with pills in it on the desk and stepped into the hoop. It rose up and slowly circled up around him. Almost immediately the gentle hum that indicated normal health became a high pitched whine, increasing as the hoop reached Harry's chest and head.

Harry raised his eyebrows expectantly. Nathaniel nodded.

'Your treatment will carry on the same and I'll write a note for your Defence teacher excusing you from being cursed by Dark magic. I hope your school nurse is carefully monitoring his classes.'

'A note?' Harry groaned.

'Sorry Harry but as your Healer I cannot accept your health being put at risk in class.' He checked the stats displayed on the hoop before resetting it and putting it away. 'I'm sure you're not the only student at risk in Defence class.'

There were actually a few students who'd been sensitive to the Darker magic. Madam Pomfrey had treated them then made them exercise the Darkness out. Apparently a good honest workout did wonders for magic.

'I'll have a talk with Madam Pomfrey and your Defence teacher about classes.'

Harry took his things back and sat down, frowning. He hated being singled out like this.

'Harry. You're not the only one with a medical issue, okay? You're not any weaker or less talented than the other students.'

Harry shrugged. Well, his marks weren't bad, and he could fly well and cast a patronus and resist the imperious. Maybe it balanced out?

'I'll have a private meeting at school about everyone's health in Defence class. Been meaning to.'

Okay.

'Ready for patronus treatment?'

XXX xxx XXX

Harry was surprised at how few adults were able to produce a fully formed patronus charm. Most could manage a good silvery cloud if they knew how. There were several people at St. Mungo's capable of either a full or cloud patronus and a few of them weren't even Healers. A bit earlier the welcomewitch had been in there with her flamingo patronus, now a cleaner was earning extra pay to keep his ethereal silver frog up. It bounced around Harry and hopped off his head as if into a pond.

'Alright, that's as long as I can keep it up.' The frog dissolved and the cleaner (whose uniform was dark robes) plopped down on a cushion.

'Thanks,' said Harry. 'Um, sir? If you're able to cast a patronus like that, why are you working as a cleaner? No offence.'

'None taken kid,' he said. 'This job is paying for my Defence Mastery. That's a Post-N.E.W.T qualification. And I actually kind of enjoy cleaning sometimes.'

'Oh.'

'Pardon if I'm being nosy, but how come a kid your age is receiving therapy for dementors? Usually only people released from Azkaban need this.'

'Did you know that Hogwarts was guarded by dementors last year?' Harry asked. Mm, Honeydukes made some really great chocolate-covered raisins.

'Because of Sirius Black right? Did you have a run in with them?'

Harry nodded and offered the cleaner a raisin.

'Cheers.'

'A few times, like during a quiditch match when they all invaded the pitch. Near the end of the year I was, on a walk outside and they were on the school grounds after Sirius Black.'

'Merlin's beard,' the cleaner shook his head. 'What happened then?'

'Well, it was a really close call. But luckily our Defence teacher, Professor Lupin, had taught me to cast a patronus so I was able to protect myself for while. I reckon it should be taught to everyone.'

'Wow. Yeah, it should be. How come you learnt it then?'

'I'm sensitive to them.' Harry wasn't saying any more about that.

When his treatment was over, Harry and Professor McGonagall, who had joined him twenty minutes earlier, met Ginny on the Fourth Floor, then went up to Fifth for tea. Harry and Ginny were delighted.

When Harry told Ginny how his hospital visit went she told him that he should teach people how to cast a patronus since he knew how. Then she talked about how she'd been coming to St. Mungo's every week since the incident in the Chamber of Secrets and once a month this year. Her treatment had involved a lot of exercise at first, which she still kept up now out of habit. She'd also been on medication and therapy for months. Now she was just receiving therapy and a check up every month.

'I'm almost completely better now,' she said. 'I probably won't have to do this in a couple of months time.'

'I'm glad you're nearly healed Ginny,' Harry paused to swallow a mouthful of tea. 'I'm sorry I didn't notice enough when you, got hurt though.'

Ginny shook her head. 'You were busy with other stuff Harry, and you were only twelve. Just saving me in the Chamber was more than enough. I'll always be grateful.' She was starting to understand what Ron meant when he said Harry so often felt responsible for others and sometimes acted too Gryffindorish.

'I'm used to this hospital stuff now,' she added, 'So I can show you the ropes.'

Minerva agreed with Ginny. Noticing the girl's plight was supposed to be the teachers' responsibility. With the attacks on muggleborns going on they'd not paid enough attention to see that what appeared to be a work-stressed or homesick student was actually a young girl being influenced by a malevolent force and possessed by it on a regular basis.

'Thanks Ginny. I'd like that.'

XXX xxx XXX

After lunch, (during which Harry had confirmed to Ron and Hermione that getting hit repeatedly with the imperious had trigged a relapse) the four of them walked to Gryffindor Tower to get Harry's broom before going out for a fly. Professor McGonagall went back to the Hospital Wing to tell Madam Pomfrey how the trip to St. Mungo's went and told Harry and Ginny that they and the other "at risk" students would be called in later for a discussion on their Defence class.

As he went over the details of his hospital visit Harry knew he'd be having another talk with Ron and Hermione later about their ideas and plans. He also wondered when he should tell Ginny just how _extreme_ his exposure to the dementors had been. How would she react? Would she sympathise? _I'll have to get to know her a bit better first. _

As they climbed through the Fat Lady's portrait girly giggles tumbled out to greet them. The foursome wondered what the reason for this was as they entered the Common Room. There was a mix of girls from different years crowded around someone, giggling excitedly.

'What's got them so happy?' Harry wondered.

Ron peered over the girls' heads and in between gaps. 'They're surrounding someone on an armchair,' he said. 'I see red.'

Ginny squeaked suddenly.

'Ginny?' Harry asked.

She turned red to match her robes and hair.

Ron made a sound somewhere between a choke and a squeak.

'Oh my,' Hermione murmured.

Harry finally saw what had shocked them. '... Oh.' His face went pink. 'That's, unexpected... Are they actually?'

'I don't think so,' Hermione said.

'They'll earn loads of money like that,' said Ginny. 'Even some of the Slytherin girls would pay if they couldn't sneak a peek for free. A few of the boys too, actually,' she added. 'I just hope they're being careful.'

Ron was still speechless.

'I wonder what Percy would say if he walked in right now?' Ginny wondered with humour.

'Speaking of Percy,' Hermione said, 'Why was he here the other night? He finished school last year.'

'He's finishing a couple of courses here,' Ginny explained. 'He's also doing on-the-job training at the Ministry but Hogwarts is the best place for him to finish Gobbledegook and Political Science.'

Harry wondered if Percy had once taken enough subjects and responsibilities to need a time-turner.

Ron was still in shock when the giggly girls had dispersed and Fred and George wandered over, counting up coins.

'A most excellent profit we've turned in, Gred.'

'Most excellent indeed Forge. Do you suppose offering exotic hair styling tomorrow will be as successful?'

'Potentially. Hello guys.'

'Hi,' Hermione mumbled.

'Um, we're just about to go flying,' Ginny offered. 'As soon as Harry fetches his broom. Do you want to join us?'

'Love to.'

'But if you don't mind we'd like to stop by the owlery first,' said Fred.

'To order supplies for our products,' said George.

'Out of boomslang skin,'

'And a few other things,'

'It's not like we can just ask Snape for them.'

'Sure. Harry, your broom?'

'Oh yeah.' Harry took Ron's arm and tugged up towards the boys' stair case. 'Come on Ron...'

'Harry, they, did you see?'

'Yes Ron, we all saw. They were just showing off for the girls.'

'Yeah.'

'Yeah.'

XXX xxx XXX

What do you think? Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! Note* Mufti = non-uniform.


	20. Uplifting, Informing, Punishment F

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 20: Uplifting, Informing, Punishment F.

_'Um, we're just about to go flying,' Ginny offered. 'As soon as Harry fetches his broom. Do you want to join us?' _

_Whoooooosshh..._ Ah, Harry loved flying. Nearly weightless in the sky, wind in his hair and total freedom were some of the best feelings in the world.

It was half cloudy today, with a light breeze. Perched on the school broom like it was part of him, Harry rose high above the quiditch pitch, leaving all his worries on the ground. He closed his eyes. This floating feeling, this becoming one with the air was absolute ecstasy. The wind was around him, brushing his skin and hair. The wind was in him, lifting his spirit higher and higher, to that place in the clouds only those with wings and para gliders knew.

_'Harry...' _

What was that sound? It was someone. Familiar. Someone familiar was brushing against him.

'Harry?' He didn't answer.

Ginny peered at Harry's face. His eyes were shut and Ginny could see his hair and eye lashes moving in the breeze. His features were relaxed into utter contentment. It was as though he had fallen peacefully asleep in sky; like a bespectacled angel dozing on a cloud.

Sitting behind her in the broom, (and holding onto the red head's waist tightly) Hermione watched her spaced out friend in concern. Two hundred feet (wait a minute! Two hundred feet! Oh dear...) was not a good place to zone out.

'Harry?' Had he actually fallen asleep up here? 'Hello?' Ginny waved a hand in front of his face.

'Ginny?' Ron flew over from the goals and hovered beside them. 'What's up?'

'Harry's fallen asleep or something,' Ginny said.

'He has?' Ron shared a look with Hermione then floated closer to Harry.

'Oi, Harry,' he called. 'Wake up.'

As they watched, Harry's eyes fluttered open and focused. 'Oh! Uh, hi guys.' He looked at his surrounding friends in confusion, noticing the twins arriving from a bit lower.

'Welcome back to Earth,' Ron said. 'Well, sort off.'

Ah. He had spaced out again. And yikes, he glanced down. Quite high up.

'Did you fall asleep?' Ginny asked, answering the twins' question.

... 'I guess I must have,' Harry said. 'It's very peaceful up here when I'm not dodging bludgers and other quiditch players.' He grinned sheepishly at them. 'I'll try not to do that again. Are we going to race now?'

Before they spread out and made for the end of the field Hermione gave Ron and Harry a look. Then she squeezed Ginny tightly as they moved. The red-headed girl managed to take this in her stride despite the death grip.

'Easy Hermione, we're fine.'

For the rest of hour of flying Harry wondered about his mid-air space out. It was a dangerous thing to happen in the air let alone during a quiditch match if he didn't get control over this by next year. There was also the question of what was different about this one. The euphoria of flying was something he had experienced before and this space out had felt very like it, like an intensified version of it. How did these two feelings effect each other?

By the time they were ready to go down Hermione was reading in the stands. She engaged Ron, Harry and Ginny in a conversation about magical creatures in quiditch, which was both surprising and unsurprising. The twins were interested for while but eventually left on their own. As the group of now four were approaching the exit an older student told Harry and Ginny to report to the Hospital Wing.

'Damn,' Ginny muttered. 'What awful timing. Hermione, details.'

Hermione nodded. 'I'll see you in the Common Room later.'

'What's going on?' Ron asked.

'A girl thing,' Ginny said vaguely, taking the boys by their arms. 'Why don't you come to the Hospital Wing with us Ron? If Madam Pomfrey allows it you can join us.'

The three of them walked to the Hospital Wing and joined the small group of Dark magic sensitive students standing and sitting on the beds.

'Afternoon Harry, Ginny, Ron,' Justin greeted.

'Hey.' The three of them sat on the bed next to the Hufflepuff boy's.

Madam Pomfrey soon entered and handed out bits of parchment to each of them with a time an date on them.

'This is when you need to be here for discussion with myself, your Head of House, the Headmaster, Professor Moody and your parents,' she explained. 'We will be deciding what to do about your Defence classes individually.'

Justin put up his hand. 'Madam Pomfrey, my parents are muggles. How...'

'Muggles have been in Hogwarts before Mr. Finch-Fletchley,' the nurse said. 'They will be able to see through the illusion whilst they are visiting.'

Harry looked at his parchment in shook. Did they actually expect the Dursleys to come here and talk about his health? He stayed back when the other students left and asked Madam Pomfrey about it.

'Your relatives refused to come to a meeting here,' she said with a frown. 'I thought we might meet outside of school if they were uncomfortable here,' obviously she knew it was more than that. 'But Professor McGonagall recommended having your St. Mungo's healer attend as he has been responsible for your health concern lately.'

Harry grinned. He was fine with Healer Nathaniel coming. He and the two youngest Weasleys left the Hospital Wing and walked up to Gryffindor Tower. When they got in, Hermione was reading on her favourite cosy armchair.

'How'd it go Hermione?' Ginny asked.

_Fred and George entered through the exit thinking about their money issue with Bagman. _

'Incarserous!'

_The twins were hit so suddenly and unexpectedly that they could do nothing but fall over when they were bound tightly by the conjured ropes. _

'Wingardium leviosa.'

_They were lifted off the ground and hovered across the grounds towards an outcrop of rocks. _

_'We've been kidnapped Gred,' one of the redheads noted. _

_'We have indeed Forge,' confirmed the other. _

_'Should we be worried?' _

_'Not yet.' The people levitating them were the Gryffindor chasers. They were in fairly safe hands. _

_Behind the rocks were almost every girl in Gryffindor House. _

_'Maybe we should be worried.' _

_Fred and George were deposited on the grass and the girls closed in. _

'Hang on,' Ron said. 'Exactly why were my brothers kidnapped by the girls?'

'To talk about the incident with that pill,' Hermione explained. 'It was funny, admittedly, but exposing anybody like that is a serious issue.'

'Guys, I was embarrassed yeah but it's not that bad,' Ron's ears were going red.

'It could have been worse,' Ginny pointed out. 'The twins had to be warned not to take it too far.'

'What did you do to them?'

'Nothing bad,' Hermione reassured him. 'We explained our concerns and told them if they crossed the line we would use Punishment F on them.'

The boys winced. Punishment F was funny for anyone watching but a horror for the poor guy experiencing it. Most of the time. A boy who had really upset the girls would be jinxed into a fairy dress (frilly, glittery or natural depending on who made it), and toy fairy wings charmed to fly and thrust into public view for maximum embarrassment. It was something the houses had in common. Seeing Slytherin and Ravenclaw boys red-faced fluttering around the ground floor corridor had made their day last year.

Harry filled Hermione in on the meeting and Ron asked her how muggles would be able to see Hogwarts.

'There must be potions or spells to make them see through the muggle-repelling charms,' she theorised. 'Or they might be given a charmed object to wear.'

Harry looked at his meeting time again. Right after his Hospital appointment and Ginny's meeting.

Saturday 12pm.

XXX xxx XXX

What do you think? Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! Oh hey, is anyone interested in reading my new HP oneshot? It's called _Long Live Peaches. _


	21. Things Of Note This Week

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 21: Things Of Note This Week.

_Harry looked at his meeting time again. Right after his Hospital appointment and Ginny's meeting. _

_Saturday 12pm. _

In the days before his meeting on Saturday, one thing of note happened in school.

Besides good class work and quiditch there were a few more, creative, recreational, funny contests, some involving the whole House, some of which just needed the teachers.

This time, two of each House's Prefects (or people nominated by the Prefects) had to participate in the House competition: pumpkin juice sculling.

'On my mark!' cried Professor Flitwick. He loved these competitions, especially the literacy quiz. 'One, two three!'

'Go Ron!'

'Chug chug chug!'

'You can do it Ced!'

The Great Hall filled with cheering and clapping as the eight students selected drank their extra large goblet of pumpkin juice as fast as they could. The drinkers stood in front of the teachers' table so everyone else in their own places could view. So far Ron, chosen by their Prefects, was tied with Crabbe and Goyle from Slytherin. Behind them, Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff was gulping furiously to keep up with the surprising efforts of a Ravenclaw Prefect.

'Come on man!'

'Beat her!'

_Flash! _

A jinx meant for Ron was blocked by Professor Flitwick's ward and the foolish student who'd sent it found themselves gushing pumpkin juice from their mouth for the next ten seconds.

'Go Cedric!'

'Woohoo!'

'Go girl go!'

'YES!'

'First place!' Professor Flitwick declared. Ron and Crabbe tied and raised their goblets high. 'Second! Third!' Goyle and the Ravenclaw girl. They both slammed their goblets down on the table. 'Fourth!' Cedric grinned at his House table. 'Fifth! Sixth! ... Seventh, eigth! Well done!'

Harry and Hermione were with the Weasely's, clapping for Ron and waving at him when he beamed at them. It was Fred, George and Ginny doing much of the yelling.

Professor Flitwick charmed his voice speak over the noisy, cheering students, and they got quieter as he announced the results of the competition.

**'In first place tied, Ron Weasley and Vincent Crabbe! Twenty points each to Gryffindor and Slytherin!' **

A pause was allowed for triumphant screaming.

**'Second place goes to Gregory Goyle, eighteen points to Slytherin!' **

Third placed Eliza Greenwood won sixteen points for Ravenclaw and Cedric, coming in fourth earned Hufflepuff fourteen points. It went down until Ravenclaw's other competitor had six points for his efforts.

'Excellent work little brother!' The twins clapped Ron on the back.

'We knew you'd put that big mouth of yours to good use some day!'

Ron pinched the offending twin but kept grinning proudly.

'Oi Weasley!'

Five red heads turned.

'_Ron_ Weasley!' A Seventh Year Gryffindor specified. 'Great show! You're definitely going to compete for us at the eating contest.'

'Sure! I'll get first with no ties!'

'Hey Greenwood! What else can you guzzle down like that?'

'Silence Mr. Fable,' Snape silenced the offending student.

XXX xxx XXX

Walking through the reception room of St. Mungo's was always interesting, Harry thought. Every week there were new people with new ailments waiting for treatment. Granted, some of them sported rather gruesome injuries, or rather boring ones. Like that woman over there with her robes ripped to bloody shreds at the back to make room from malformed, scaly spikes. Her face was scrunched up in discomfort, but she was able to talk to the Healer examining her.

As in their previous visits, Professor McGonagall escorted Harry up to the minors' ward on the first floor. This time however, she returned to school without Harry for the meeting with Dark magic sensitive students and their parents.

'Do stay out of trouble if you can, Mr. Potter,' she told him.

'I managed to last week didn't I?' Harry was half amused and half disgruntled.

'Keep it that way,' Minerva's stern face seemed to be hiding amusement in it somewhere. 'If you can keep from giving us all heart attacks again, I'm sure we'll all be happier.'

Harry decided not to bother arguing that most of the time, trouble had found _him_, and that if the teachers were helpful and attentive as Hermione liked to believe they were, a lot things would have gone differently.

His treatment session went pretty much like last week, except he brought homework with him. (Hermione's insistence. Harry hoped it wouldn't interfere with the happy vibes he was supposed to be exposed to.)

'Hey Vin, what's the difference between the toilet head dunking jinx and the toilet death's head curse, besides the obvious?' As he spoke, Vin Orange's silver frog clambered up his head, putting an ethereal webbed hand over Harry's eye.

'The toilet head dunking jinx just dunks the victim's head into the bowl a couple of times,' the cleaner explained. 'The toilet death's head curse, however, holds the victim's head under toilet water until they drown. The more they struggle, the messier it gets... '

The two shuddered imagining it. What a gross way to go.

'The toilet death's head curse is also a Dark curse,' Vin added.

Harry crossed it off his mental check list of Dark spells to try. He wouldn't wish that death on anyone. Although he might try the former on Malfoy and his cronies if things got ugly.

'Is that your Defence homework?'

'Yeah. My friend made me bring here to work on. Our school work's gotten even harder this year because of O. next year.'

'Ah, O., I remember stressing over them when I was at school,' Vin sighed. 'Speaking of school, who's your Defence teacher this year? Did Lupin manage to stay on?'

'No, he couldn't stay,' Harry said sadly. 'He was the one the best we've had.'

'Bummer. That position is jinxed you know.'

'Seriously?'

Vin nodded. 'Yeah. For decades no one's been able to stay for more than a year. Something always happens to them. Poor Professor Hasler taught his class so well that they accidentally put him in hospital during a duel.'

'Oh. So far we've had one killed, one lost his memory and the other, well, people are prejudiced.' Harry pushed back the memories of trying and terrifying encounters associated with each teacher's, _reason for leaving. _

'So who's your teacher now?'

'Mad Eye Moody.'

'No way. Really?'

Harry nodded. 'He's good. A really _practical_ teacher. We're learning loads about curses.'

'I bet you are. I'd love to learn under him.'

When Twelve o Clock came, Healer Nathaniel walked with Harry downstairs and flooed to Hogwarts after him.

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and got out of the way. Nathaniel joined him in flash of green fire and they sat on the beds until Mrs. Weasley and Ginny left Madam Pomfrey's office.

'Hi Harry,' Ginny waved. 'See you at lunch?'

'Yeah. Save some for me.'

'Good afternoon Harry,' Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry hello. 'You're here for a meeting too?'

Harry nodded and hoped she wouldn't worry excessively.

'And where are your guardians? Are they coming here?'

'I'll be acting in place for them,' Nathaniel informed her.

Thankfully, before she could ask more Madam Pomfrey called Harry into her office for his meeting.

'Bye Mrs. Weasley, bye Ginny.'

Madam Pomfrey's office was similar to Nathaniel's but the walls were white, and her personal affects were different. The group got settled into chairs and went over Harry's situation.

'I'll hold off putting Dark spells on Potter but he still needs to watch and learn,' Moody said. 'Non-Dark spells though, you'll be fighting those.'

'Personally, I don't agree with performing Dark magic on students full stop,' Madam Pomfrey muttered.

'Is that agreeable everyone?'

The teachers nodded and murmured their agreement.

'When all of the dementor magic has been flushed out of Harry's system,' said Nathaniel, 'and when I'm sure it is safe, Harry may be able to take part as normal. After a rough start his body has adapted to Darkness quite well. I don't encourage any recklessness though Harry.'

Harry felt his face heat up under the adults' curious eyes. 'Are we done?'

'Yes. You may go Mr. Potter. Eat a good lunch.'

The only kid in the room stood up to leave, and turned around at the door. 'Thanks for coming Healer Nathaniel.'

'You're welcome Harry. See you next week.'

XXX xxx XXX

What do you think? Tell me what you think!

I know this seems a bit strange, but surely someone at Hogwarts (I'm thinking the twins, maybe Dumbledore) would have suggested this and it caught on. Who wants to give me ideas for more House comps?

Eliza Greenwood is the name of the supposed ghost who haunts my house. We blame mysterious things on her.

Thanks for reading!


	22. Class: CoS, Subject: Dark Magic

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 22: Class: CoS, Subject: Dark Magic.

_'Yes. You may go Mr. Potter. Eat a good lunch.' _

_The only kid in the room stood up to leave, and turned around at the door. 'Thanks for coming Healer Nathaniel.' _

_'You're welcome Harry. See you next week.' _

_... _

_Harry was so cold. He could barely remember ever being warm. There didn't seem to be any hope of escaping the freezing, crushing darkness pierced with screams of terror and grief. _

_'Not Harry! Please!' _

_'Stand aside, girl.' _

_A flood of fog was drowning him. He was falling. Harry wanted to scream but fog and gravity stole his breath away. _

_He wondered if he'd suffocate before he went splat. _

Thump!

_Something caught him. Thank god. Harry sighed in relief. Oh hang on - just what had caught him? _

_Relief turned to horror. Thin, bony arms closed in around him. They were draped in long, tattered robes, which enveloped him like a blanket. The tall dementor pulled Harry into its cold body as close as possible. Harry could feel his heat and energy being leached away. His body was gong numb. He couldn't remember anything beyond the nightmare embrace of the dementor. _

_Death-rattle breath got impossibly louder. Harry raised his head, and immediately wished he hadn't. A gaping black hole filled his vision and sucked him in. _

Harry opened his eyes. There was no frost on his curtains. No unnatural chill. He was not floating above the mattress.

Harry grinned warily. Just a normal nightmare tonight.

About two weeks ago, Harry, Ron and Hemione had been down in the Chamber of Secrets preparing for their investigation of the Dark Arts. Hermione was rereading her Defence textbook and class notes. Ron and Harry were putting together target dummies made from tree branches smuggled in under the invisibility cloak, bones from the chamber floor and held together with sticking charms.

After thinking about what Healer Nathaniel and Madam Pomfrey had said about Dark curses being put _on him_ affecting him, Harry had wondered what actually _performing_ the curses would do. His magic was naturally adapted to the Dark. Maybe doing it would use up the Dementor magic. At least that was the idea.

Being the smartest of them, Hermione was going first. It was interesting to see her torn between fear of doing something so dangerous and illegal, and her eagerness to learn something new.

'Ready when you are Hermione,' Ron presented her with the finished dummy and grinned nervously.

Hemione squeaked in surprise. 'Oh! Yes, okay. I'm ready too. Well, out of the way.'

She looked in her notes one last time and raised her wand. Harry and Ron quickly scrambled out of the way.

**'Incide nigra.' **

A faint purple light flashed out from Hermione's wand and cut into the dummy's arm. It was only a small cut, but they could tell it would really sting if it hit a real person.

'You got it.' Ron came closer to inspect the damage.

Hermione walked over to see her work. 'I missed a bit,' she said.

'Not by much,' Harry noted. 'How did it feel Hermione?'

She furrowed her brows in thought. 'Like casting a normal spell, except... I think, it felt more, powerful. I'll have to try again to be sure. But first,' the girl waved her wand and thrust it down to point at the ground.

**'Reset quis carmine.' **A transparent purple light rippled out, clearing her wand of the previous spell. It had taken days to get down, but the hard work was definitely worth it, for now only a specialised kind of forensics would reveal anything cleared by the reset. And the reset itself would have to found as well.

Raising her wand against the dummy again, prompting the boys to back away, Hermione focused on her feelings while she cast her spell. Normally she'd be concentrating on wand movement, incantation and visualisation- the key steps to spell casting in class. But Dark magic often required something more emotional to work. It wasn't what she was used to, but Hermione would try, because after three years at Hogwarts she had learnt to try new things.

**'Incide nigra!'** A brighter purple flash this time. A new, deeper cut appeared on the dummy.

'It's deeper this time,' Ron pointed out.

'It still felt, normal.'

'You'll get the hang of it,' Harry reassured her.

Hermione reset her wand again and they took a ten minute break to see if she displayed any odd effects. There were none, so Ron proceeded to take his turn.

**'Incide nigra!'** A faint purple light shot out, clipping the dummy's torso. Ron immediately noticed a weird feeling within himself, particularly in his hand.

'It feels weird,' he said. 'I'm not sure if it's a bad weird or not.'

He reset and tried again.

Ten minutes later, Ron also had no strange symptoms to show, though his weird feeling went away. When Harry cast the Dark cutting spell, it felt fairly normal to him too. The deeper cut and brighter light he produced was attributed to his magic being used to exposure to Darkness.

When they left the Chamber and put their books back in the dorms they went on a long walk around the castle and grounds to work off any leftover Dark magic. They were very hungry by lunch time.

Before Harry went to sleep that night, he practised the meditation Healer Nathaniel suggested. Since the dementors induced cold, mist and darkness, Nathaniel told Harry to imagine the opposite: warmth, clarity and light. They also went over using good memories and positive thinking to combat depression, Nathaniel practising the meditation alongside Harry. They tried out several different ideas, including imagining pushing the darkness and cold into a small ball and expelling it, draining it, and burning it. Harry found it best if he pretended he was flying, rising above the dark into the sky.

When Harry had his next hospital appointment, Nathanial got out the Dark magic hula hoop detector before patronus therapy.

'Hey, Healer Nathaniel?' he asked.

'Yes Harry?'

'Can that be set to just scan for dementor magic?'

'It can be.'

'Would you set to that now? You said that I was used to having Dark magic in me, so that might interfere with the scan.'

The healer blinked at Harry and smiled. 'You're right.' He pushed a button the hoop.

'All set. Step in.'

He placed it on the floor and Harry stepped into it.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep... _

The beeping sounded slower this time.

'The level of dementor magic in you has gone down,' the Healer confirmed. 'Excellent.' He wrote the stats on his clipboard and put the hoop away again. 'Okay Harry, let's move into the ward for your therapy.'

A few days later, the friends returned to the Chamber and practised two new Dark spells: a hallucination to make a person see something they feared, and an jinx that made you feel like bugs were clawing over your skin.

Seeing his friends' discomfort when, after targeting the dummies they tried it out on each other, Harry felt bad that he couldn't be put under the spells himself.

'It's alright Harry,' Hermione told him. 'We don't mind. We'd much rather this than put your health at greater risk.'

'But you and Ron are at risk too, Hermione,' Harry argued. 'Even if you're not so sensitive to Dark magic.'

'And we're being very careful,' she countered. 'You however, are recovering from an extremely close call and I refuse to make it worse.'

'Don't feel left out, mate,' Ron put in. 'When your healer gives you the okay, you can join the fun. We'll have a great time cursing you! Especially that-' he shuddered, 'bug jinx.'

Since then, he hadn't had any real dementor nightmares. Just the space outs and a normal nightmare tonight. Not that that was pleasant, but it was better than waking up floating and freezing.

And to makes things even better, in less than two weeks time, the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would arriving for the Twiwizard Tournament!

XXX xxx XXX

What do you think? Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	23. Halloween Surprise

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 23: Halloween Surprise.

_And to makes things even better, in less than two weeks time, the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would arriving for the Twiwizard Tournament! _

'She's probably part veela,' Vin said.

'Part?' Harry mused. 'That makes sense. But can someone be part human, part something else?'

'Oh yes,' the cleaner nodded. 'The parents have to be similar enough to breed, but it can certainly happen. The offspring can even be capable of reproducing as well.'

'Oh.' Well, you learnt something something new every day. 'What species can have kids with humans?' Harry wandered if anyone he knew was part-human. Some of them were odd enough.

Vin wore a thoughtful expression and waved his wand in circles. His patronus-frog followed it. 'That I know of, there's veela,'

Harry wandered if the Malfoys had any veela ancestors. It would explain their skin and hair colour. It would also make them real hypocrites.

'Goblins,'

Could Professor Flitwick be part-goblin? He was so short...

'Vampires,'

Perhaps those rumours about Snape weren't quite rumours...

'Giants, though I don't know _how-_'

'Don't go there!'

Vin and Harry grimaced.

'Yeah. Okay, there's hags, werewolves,'

Harry had a sudden vision of Remus Lupin running after little toddlers with tails, chasing cats and getting mud everywhere.

'I've rumours about merpeople,' Vin continued. '... and I can't think of any more right now.'

He flicked his wand up, making his frog leap up and land on Harry's head. 'There's quite a few part-human, part-muggle, part-Merlin-knows-what sort of people in the world, Harry. It's a strange place.'

'That sounds very wise,' Harry reached up and poked the silvery frog with his pointer finger. It went through the patronus's leg.

'Thank you.' Vin grinned dreamily. 'Man, I wish I was still in school this year.'

'You're not the only one,' said Harry, remembering Bill Weasley. 'Would you enter for the Tournament?'

'Maybe,' Vin looked thoughtful again. 'I'd be very tempted to. Back when I was in school, I probably would have put my name in.' He sat up straight on his cushion. 'But now I'm a bit older and wiser,'

Harry raised his eyebrow at the man who couldn't be thirty yet.

'Hey!'

Harry added a smile.

Vin snorted. 'I'm an adult now, and I've learnt a lot since I left school. This tournament is serious business. Even if it's got all these safety measures now, and an age limit, I wouldn't enter my name unless I was prepared to risk my life.'

Harry frowned. 'Is it really that dangerous?'

The cleaner nodded. His patronus was now jumping across the cushions as though they were lily pads.

'From what I've heard and read, and because they've gone so far as to put an age line in, it must be.'

As dangerous as the things that had happened at Hogwarts the past few years?

Vin's tone changed and he grinned. 'But it'll be fun to watch! And it's not dangerous to dream.'

'Yeah,' Harry returned the cheer. 'My friend and I were talking about it the other night. We reckon the Tournament can't be as bad as the stuff that's happened at school already. Unless maybe a task takes place in the Forbidden Forest.' Or in the Chamber of Secrets with a live basilisk. Or a fight with dementors, or Voldemort.

'I don't know that Sirius Black would show up to duel the champions,' Vin wondered. 'But maybe they'll have to fight off dementors. If that was the case, you might come out on top. How about that monster that was attacking kids a couple of years ago? There were loads of rumours about that.'

Harry blinked. Just how much of second year was public knowledge? 'The monster attacking students was a basilisk living under the school,' he said. 'It was good luck that no one died. It's dead now.'

The cleaner's eyebrows both shot up and his mouth dropped open. 'A-a basilisk? Seriously?'

Harry nodded. 'Everyone thought it was just a myth, but it had been asleep and hiding for centuries.'

'Whoa.' The silver frog flickered. Vin took a breath and focused his happy thoughts again.

'That's incredible,' he breathed. 'I can't believe no one was killed. How come the school didn't closed down with a bloody basilisk slithering around?'

'We nearly got closed,' Harry said. 'But no one knew everything until the end, and it turned out okay.' Except for Lockhart losing his memory.

Before they could go further, though, Twelve o Clock arrived and Harry had to return to school.

XXX xxx XXX

It had been a long day, or felt like it at least. Harry, Ron and Hermione had eaten lunch at Hagrid's house (though not much after Hermione found a talon in hers), many students had been entering their names in the Goblet of Fire (the twins were now beardless again), and the whole castle had been swept up in a flurry of last minute preparations for the night.

Before joining his friends at Gryffindor table, Harry paused at the Great Hall entrance and took two white candles from his robe pocket. He levitated them up into the mass of floating black candles, pumpkins and live bats. There were only a few other non-black candles already up there.

The feast wasn't over soon enough. For once, students were very eager for it to end quickly.

The last of desert vanished from the golden tableware and the Great Hall filled with excitement and tension. Madam Maxime and Professor Karkaroff were as tense as every student and teacher, quite different in comparison to Bagman's excitement, or Mr. Crouch's almost bored-looking expression.

Professor Dumbledore gave instructions for the soon-to-be-champions to move into a small room behind the teacher's table while they all waited for the Goblet of Fire to finish choosing.

At last, he flourished his wand and put out every candle in hall, except for those within the giant, floating pumpkins. An eerie, orange semi-darkness settled in, disturbed only by the bright blue flames of the Goblet, which was almost painful to look at.

'Any second...'

And suddenly, the flames sparked and turned red.

Silence was broken by the whole room gasping.

A tongue of flame shot out into the air, relinquishing a scrap of burnt parchment. It fluttered down, and Dumbledore caught it in his hand. He held it close to the once again blue/white fire to read.

Loud and clear, he read, "The champion of Durmstrang is Victor Krum!"

Cheers and applause arose as the first champion left his place at the Slytherin table to slouch up towards the door to the next room.

'Bravo!'

'Go Krum!'

'I knew it!'

The noise soon died down as the Goblet turned red again and spat out another name.

'Representing Beauxbatons in the Tournament in Fleur Delacour!'

'It's her!' Harry pointed out to Ron as the girl who might be part-veela gracefully got up and swept into the chamber after Krum.

Hermione noted to her friends how disappointed the Beauxbatons students who hadn't been selected looked, which was somewhat of an understatement, as a couple of girls burst into tears.

When Fleur had disappeared, the silence in the hall was so intense and full of excitement, you could almost taste it. The last champion, the Hogwarts champion, was about to be revealed.

'And the Hogwarts champion, is Cedric Diggory!'

A storm of cheer and clapping filled the hall, loudest at the next table. Ron protested loudly, but only Harry was close enough to hear him. Every Hufflepuff jumped to their feet, screaming in delight as Cedric made his way up the hall, grinning. The applause lasted the longest it had all night.

When Dumbledore was at last able to be heard again, he called out happily, 'Excellent! Now that our three champions have been chosen-'

He cut himself off suddenly, and it was very obvious why: the Goblet of Fire had just turned red again. Sparks flew, and for a fourth time, an tongue of flame came out to reveal the name of a champion.

Dumbledore seized the parchment, read it, and was quiet for a long moment.

'_Harry Potte_r.'

XXX xxx XXX

Harry sat in shock, quite aware that all eyes were on him. What the hell was going on? He had to be dreaming. He must have misheard.

No applause came, just a low buzz, like angry insects. Students were standing up to see him better. The teachers were whispering furiously to each other.

Harry turned to his friends, whose faces- along with the rest of their tables'- were shocked and open mouthed.

'I- I didn't put my name in,' he said. 'I didn't. You know that.'

They stared back with same blank expression as him.

Dumbledore stood up at the teachers' table and called to Harry.

'Harry Potter! Up here please!'

Hermione whispered at him to go, and gently pushed Harry.

He got up, tripping briefly, and walked up between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. It felt like forever under the spotlight of hundreds of eyes. The buzzing increased. At last he reached the end, and was ushered past the teachers' astonished faces.

The smaller room beyond the Great Hall had walls lined with painting of people and was warmed by a handsome, lit fireplace. The other champions were near the fire: Krum leaning against the edge, brooding quietly. Cedric standing, hands behind his back and starring in flames. Fleur doing the same, and she turned when Harry walked in, tossing her hair.

'What is it?' she asked. 'Do zey want us to come back?'

She thought he was there to give a message. Harry didn't know what to say. How could he explain what had just happened? He just shrugged and looked at the older students- for they were definitely older than him, he noticed. Each of them was at least a head taller than him.

Urgent voices and scurrying feet heralded the arrival of adults into the chamber. The headmasters and mistress, Ludo Bagman, Mr. Crouch and Professors Moody, Snape and McGonagall entered and shut the door behind them, cutting off the buzzing of students.

Bagman took Harry's arm and brought him closer to the other champions.

'Absolutely extraordinary,' he murmured. 'Gentlemen and lady, unexpected as it is, may I introduce the _fourth_ Twiwizard champion?'

Krum straightened up and frowned as he observed Harry closely. Cedric blinked in confusion. Fleur smiled, however, and tossed her hair.

'Vairy funny, Meester Bagman,' she said. 'Good joke.'

'No joke I'm afraid,' said Bagman, looking as bewildered as anyone. 'Harry's name was just released form the Goblet of Fire!'

'Impossible,' Fleur frowned. ''E is too young to compete. Zair must be a mistake.' She looked at Bagman in contempt.

'I know it seems like that,' Bagman rubbed his chin and smiled down at Harry. 'But then again, the age limit was only imposed as a safety measure. His name still came out. I don't think you can duck out now, Harry will just have try his best-'

The other adults whom had been letting Bagman address the champions up until now interrupted.

'What is ze meaning of zis?' Madam Maxime boomed imperiously.

'I'd like to know too, Dumbledore,' Karkaroff put in. He wore a smile but his eyes were steely like blue marbles. 'I don't recall any rules that allow the host school to have _two_ champions. Or am I mistaken?' He laughed nastily.

'It is impossible,' Madam Maxime repeated Fleur's earlier words and placed her opal-ornamented hand on the girl's shoulder. ''Ogwarts cannot have two champions. It is unfair.'

'You assured us your age line would keep any under-age students from entering,' Karkaroff said. 'Had we realised this was not true, we would have brought more students, of course.'

'Don't you worry, Karkaroff,' Snape murmured, voice and eyes bright with malice. 'Potter's determination to break the rules is beyond the headmaster's control. He's been crossing lines since he first set foot in this castle-'

'Thank you, Severus,' Dumbledore cut him off firmly, and Snape went quiet, retreating into his black curtain of hair and peering out with malevolent eyes.

Professor Dumbledore turned his gaze to Harry, who tired to read the expression behind his headmaster's half-moon glasses.

'Did you put your name in the Goblet, Harry?'

Harry shook his head.

'No sir.' The close scrutiny of everybody in the room weighed down on him. Snape snorted in disbelief.

'Did you ask an older student to put your name in for you?'

_'No.' _

The adults broke into argument. Madam Maxime, Karkaroff and Snape were disbelieving of Harry. McGonagall and Dumbledore were on his side.

'Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman,' said Karkaroff. 'This is most irregular. Being the most objective judges, do you not agree?'

Bagman wiped his face and looked nervously at Mr. Crouch. The older judge, looking even older, and almost skeletal in the shadows where he stood, spoke up in his usual curt voice.

'The rules are absolute. Those whose names come out of the Goblet must compete. It is a magically binding contract.'

'Well, there you go,' Bagman beamed as though a simple argument had been closed. 'Barty could recite the rules in his sleep.'

'I insist on a resubmission,' Karkaroff demanded. He had on an ugly expression now. 'We must set up the Goblet again add more names until each school has two champions.'

'But Karkaroff,' Bagman protested, 'The Goblet of Fire's just gone out! It won't re-ignite until the next Tournament starts-'

'Then Durmstrang will certainly not be competing!' Karkaroff exploded. 'After all our meetings and negotiations, I hardly expected something like this to happen! I'm considering leaving now!'

'Yeah right, Karkaroff,' Moody growled from near the door. 'You can't leave your champion now, he's got to compete. They've all got to. Magically binding contract. Convenient, eh?'

'I don't see how this is convenient, Moody,' said Karkaroff. He tried to sound disdainful, but his fisted hands gave him away.

'You don't?' Moody spoke quietly. 'It's very simple, really. Someone put Potter's name in, knowing he'd be forced to compete should it come out.'

'Someone wished to give 'Ogwarts more chance to win!' said Madam Maxime.

'I agree,' said Karkaroff. 'I intend to complain to your Ministry, _and_ to International Confederation of Wizards-'

'If anyone has a reason to complain, Potter does,' Moody growled, 'but I don't hear a word from him, funnily.'

'Why would he complain?' Fleur burst out. 'What an opportunity! A chance to compete for 'es school! We have all hoped for it ourselves! Ze honour and ze prize money! It is a chance many would die for!'

'Perhaps someone's hoping Potter _will_ die for it.'

Following that, the rest of the discussion bore a darker tone. Moody's argument that only an exceptionally powerful witch or wizard was capable of tricking the Goblet into believing there were four schools rather than three, that Harry was likely added under a fourth category, and that whoever was responsible probably had something nasty and well planed in mind was a strong one. Karkaroff's counter that Moody was ridiculously paranoid in his old age failed to cause much sway in most of the adults. The former auror's comments at the Durmstrang headmaster, implying that he might remember how a Dark wizard thought were intriguing.

In the end, Harry was stuck competing with the other champions and they were told a little about the first task. It wasn't reassuring.

The foreign heads and their students departed. The Bulgarians left in silence, and the French exited speaking rapidly, but Harry couldn't understand it or tell what they thought of Moody's chilling theory.

Bagman and Mr. Crouch left too, and the Hogwarts teachers lingered to speak with Dumbledore, who sent Harry and Cedric back to their dormitories. As they walked together, Cedric smiled slightly and said,

'Looks like we're playing against each other again. Just like quidditch. I wasn't expecting that. Glad there aren't any dementors here to interrupt the match this time.' It suddenly occurred to Cedric that they hadn't been expecting the dementors to invade either. And look what had happened then!

'So, how _did_ you get your name in?' How could he have indeed?

Harry starred up at him. The Hufflepuff was more than a foot taller than him, they both noticed.

'I didn't. I was telling the truth in there. I didn't put my name in.'

'Ah, okay.' The idea that someone might be after Harry's life was a bit far-fetched. 'Well, see you then.' Harry got into a trouble a lot, but there couldn't be anything so sinister involved, right? Unbidden, the memory of cold rain and fog rose in his mind. _Golden snitch grasped in his hand, Cedric slowed his broomstick. His arm was raised in triumph. Then cheers turned to screams. Looking up, he saw a hundred dark figures flooding the air above the pitch. A chill filled Cedric's body. He remembered horrible things. And there was Harry! There was the third year Gryffindor seeker, just visible in his crimson robes, crowded by the dementors more than a hundred feet in the air. _

_He watched, horrified, as they pressed closely around the boy. Rumour had it he was more sensitive than most to them. Oh Merlin, what if they Kissed him? _

_A bright, silver light burst out and up, sending the dementors fleeing. And from their midst, Harry fell. _

'Good night.'

XXX xxx XXX

Having at last escaped the party, and after a very disheartening conversation with Ron, Harry slowly fell asleep. It was difficult to do so, when he was so confused and frustrated and miserable.

What the hell had happened? Just that morning he had been so excited about the Tournament and couldn't wait to find who the champions were. Now, in the space of a few hours, he was a champion himself, being forced to compete in a very dangerous competition with students much more experienced than himself, there was probably someone trying to kill him, and only a handful of people believed that he hadn't put his name in. Damn!

He drifted into a disturbed sleep. Every Halloween night, he dreamed of the attack that left him an orphan, and of his parents. They never spoke to him, and their faces hadn't been clear until he saw them in the Mirror of Erised, but he knew it was them.

_This time, his dad was in his stag form. He rode on Prongs's back through the Forbidden Forest. His mum sat behind him. _

_They rode in peaceful silence, not something you'd find easily in Forest in real life. Harry didn't need to tell his parents how he felt - they already knew, and were prepared to comfort him for as long he slept. _

_After a while, Prongs leapt into the air and stayed there. Harry laughed thinking of how he reminded him of Santa's reindeer. Prongs snorted humorously and Lily's body shook with laughter behind him. _

_Harry wished his parents could stay longer. The three of them were flying higher and higher together, and Harry searched for the flying feeling inside him so they could go even higher. He felt himself getting lighter. His parents' forms felt more real. He could almost perceive them completely. _

'No Harry,' _Lily whispered in his mind._ 'Not yet, love.' _Her voice was full of longing._

_Something warm and persistent gently pushed him down. Arms pulled him close and held him there. It wasn't til hours later that Harry faded out of the dream. _

Had anybody been close enough, that is, right within the little cocoon his curtains made, they would have noticed that Harry's breath and dwindled down and shallowed as he slept, almost to a stop. They might have noticed his pulse slowing and weakening. But no one, save for Harry himself was in there on Halloween night. If Lily and James hadn't stopped him, Harry might have just drifted away to join them, and the living wouldn't have known until they failed to revive him in the morning, when it was too late.

Lily and James longed to be reunited fully with the son they missed, but they wanted him to live first.

XXX xxx XXX

Goodness, we're getting reacquainted with some cannon events now. I have some nice fannon things lined up too, and I hope do a good job on keeping everything together. Let me know if there's things I can improve.

If any of my readers are in Christchurch, good luck to you, and I hope reading will bring you cheer.


	24. Hostility And Hugs

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: a few swear words and bad language.

Chapter 24: Hostility and Hugs.

_Lily and James longed to be reunited fully with the son they missed, but they wanted him to live first. _

The few weeks between Halloween and the first task went too fast for Harry's comfort and somehow managed to feel much too long as well. The hostile first few days were reminiscent of his second year, when he had been suspected of setting a monster on muggleborns. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, believing him guilty of submitting his name and stealing Cedric's glory had turned a cold shoulder on him and the Slytherins were merciless in their taunting.

Students could be so fickle with their opinion, Harry thought in his misery; supporting him when he won them points and turning on him when something like this happened. They should know him well enough by now to realise that he wouldn't attempt to, nor be able to trick the Goblet into selecting him as a champion. Ron's behaviour made it feel worse.

By Hermione's advice, he wrote to Sirius about the incident, and hoped he wouldn't come barging into the castle after just Harry's scar twinging had brought him back to England.

To everyone in Care of Magical Creatures' horror, the Howarts Random Hug Day struck on the day they had class. Hogwarts Random Hug Day was always in November, and on a different day every year, so no one could hide from it. What happened was that, due to a curse no one was able to remove (Dumbledore claimed it was beyond his power, but people had their doubts about that), from Midnight to Midnight on one day in November, people would be forced to hug others at random times.

So far that morning, Harry had been cursed to hug Hermione, Ron, all his dorm mates and several random people in the corridors. Upon arrival at Care of Magical Creatures he and Hermione saw Draco Malfoy and his cronies at Hagrid's house. Draco had just finished making unpleasant remarks about how Harry was going to die in the Twiwizard Tournament when the five of them were pulled into a group hug. Harry was almost able to laugh at Draco's horrified expression. His amusement didn't last long, however, when Hagrid announced to the class that they would be walking the blast-ended skrewts. Attaching the leads around their middles and trying to walk them was dangerous enough without the curse in place that day.

While tackling a particularly large skrewt together, he and Harry talked about the Tournament. It was relieving to know his friend believed him, and the curse-hug they shared wasn't entirely forced. The following one with the skrewt that was now over three feet long and resembled a gray, scaly scorpion/crab hybrid was not so friendly. The rest of the class kept getting dragged off their feet whenever their skrewts shot off with a bang, and many of them got pulled into the dreaded curse induced hugs.

XXX xxx XXX

The days after that were equally as stressful, some of the worst Harry had experienced at Hogwarts. The dislike and negativity bombarding him would have been much easier to handle if Ron had been on his side. Hermione, who he had been spending more time with (and studying more with) had to remind him to eat. Harry could never eat well under pressure.

There was an outburst just before a Double Potions lesson; a class that was normally an awful experience and had become worse than a whole summer at the Dursleys.

Support Cedric Diggory-

the _real_ Howarts Champion!

The glowing red letters seared though the gloomy dungeon corridor. Draco was happy to show off the badges' other feature, the glowing green:

Potter Stinks

Harry felt an embarrassed and angry heat burn his face and neck. Hermione's response was a sarcastic,

'Oh really funny. Very witty.'

Ron didn't laugh with the Slytherins or stand against them. Draco set off Harry's temper then by offering Hermione a badge, and a derogatory insult. People nearby scrambled out of the way as wands were drawn, for good reason. After the rivals made eye contact, they acted at the same second and launched their jinxes. The lights of magic hit each other and bounced off to hit the walls, then stuck the casters, along with Goyle and Hermione.

It turned out that Draco's **'Densaugeo!'** had hit himself and Hermione, making their teeth grow down past their chins. Harry's **'Furnunculus!'** got Goyle, and himself, giving them both boils on their noses. It wasn't pretty.

'And what is going on here?' Snape's tone as he arrived was soft and deadly. So were farts, but Snape was far deadlier than those.

Draco tried to tell his Head of House what had happened but hampered by his teeth, he failed to make any intelligible sound. Pansy Parkinson, who was fawning worriedly over him shrieked,

'Potter attacked him Professor!'

'We attacked each other at the same time!' Harry defended himself. 'He got Hermione and himself!'

'Silence!' Snape pointed to Draco and Goyle. 'You two. Hospital Wing now.'

As the Slytherin boys left, Harry took Hermione by the arm and headed in the same direction.

'And just where are you and Miss Granger going, Potter?'

Trying to calm down and not pick at his boils, Harry called 'Hospital Wing,' over his shoulder.

'Is that really necessary?' Snape sneered coldly. 'I see no difference.'

Most of the Slytherins, especially the girls, sniggered helplessly.

_'Fuck you,'_ Harry hissed venomously, at the same time as Ron, who also had several other outraged things to say. For good measure, Harry added the finger.

He heard Snape and Hermione make a choked noise.

'Potter, Weasley, fifty points from Gryffindor and detention,' Snape said when the echoes faded. 'Now everyone get inside before it's detentions for a week!'

Harry and Hermione turned and continued walking to the Hospital Wing. Harry was shaking with fury. That bullying, slimy, sneering git! How dare he! How could Snape get away with his behaviour? If only Harry could do the cruciatus curse, he'd have horrible bastard twitching on the floor in agony, just like the spider... And when Ron had been yelling, it had felt like things were normal between them again...

As they climbed stairs and he thought of Ron (not that He'd admit to missing him) Harry's rage cooled. Slowly. He remembered the odd noise Snape and Hermione had made he swore. It wasn't like his Potions teacher to have such a reaction to foul language.

'Hey Hermione?'

She looked at him and blinked teary eyes. Her hands were covering her mouth.

'Are you okay? Do your teeth hurt?' he asked.

She shook her head, then pointed to his nose.

'No, they just itch.' He poked one. 'Ow. That was stupid.'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Malfoy had better not try anything when we get to the Hospital Wing,' Harry growled.

They turned into a new corridor.

'I can't believe he gets away with that!' At Hermione's enquiring look he specified. 'Snape. He's a bloody teacher- he's not supposed to bully kids like that.'

Hermione, who usually defended the teachers when Harry or Ron badmouthed them, nodded angrily.

'Just because he and my dad hated each other at school...' Harry muttered. 'By the way, how come you two choked when I swore at him? You, I can understand but he normally just takes points and puts me detention.'

Hermione looked and sounded like she really wanted to be able to talk so she could explain why. She made an attempt, then made a hissing sound and pointed at Harry's mouth.

'Um, something I said?' Harry frowned, then it clicked. 'Oh! Was I- was I speaking Parsletongue?'

Hermione nodded.

'Right. I didn't notice. No wonder then.' Harry shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them away from his face. 'I was just swearing at him. Did anyone else hear?' He hoped not. People got freaked out when he spoke the language of snakes. It was annoying.

Hermione shook her head again. It had been hard to hear Harry's angry hissing over Ron's English yelling. She heard because she was right next to him and Snape- well, he had good hearing. It frightened students. Everyone got the gist anyway. The finger said the same thing in any language.

Madam Pomfrey was shrinking Draco's teeth back to normal when they arrived.

'Mr. Potter, Miss Granger,' she acknowledged them without stopping the charm. 'Sit on a bed and wait for me. Quietly. If there is any more jinxing you'll be scrubbing bedpans.'

Harry and Hermione perched on a bed closer to the entry/exit while Madam Pomfrey worked. When Draco's teeth were done, he stood aside and waited for Goyle to be treated. He sneered at the Gryffindors, but no one made an offensive move. Bedpan scrubbing wasn't worth it.

Goyle fidgeted as the counter-jinx was applied to his face. When his boils were gone, a potion was dripped on to sooth the itching.

'Hold still Miss Granger,' Madam Pomfrey stood in front of Hermione and aimed her wand. 'Watch this,' she placed a round mirror in the girl's hand, 'and tell me when your teeth are at their usual size.'

The nurse began shrinking the elongated incisors. They slowly receded up Hermione's chin, past her lips and finally stopped, leaving her smile back to normal, although it looked a little different than Harry remembered.

Then the curse made Hermione reach out and hug their nurse.

'Sorry Madam Pomfrey!' Hermione squeaked.

'That's alright,' Madam Pomfrey said, smiling. 'Mr. Malfoy was also appreciative enough to hug me.'

Harry sniggered.

'Your turn now, Mr. Potter.'

She was removing his boils when Colin Creevey entered the Hospital Wing.

'Madam Pomfrey,' he beamed. 'I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs when you're done.'

'What for, Mr. Creevey?'

'Mr. Bagman wants him,' the beaming boy told her. 'All the champions have to go, I think they want to take photos.'

Harry groaned.

'Very well. Wait a minute for me to finish this.'

Colin sat on the bed next to Harry and Hermione and swung his legs.

'What happened to you, Harry?' he asked. 'It looks sore.'

'Had a fight.'

'Oh, wow. What was it like? Did you win? Can I take a picture?'

'No.'

'Quiet please, Mr. Potter,' Madam Pomfrey put her wand down and picked up the dripper. She dipped it into a vile of light green liquid and, sucked it up, and squeezed drops of it onto Harry's nose. It felt cold, and dried almost immediately.

'You may go now, and at least make an attempt to stay out of trouble!'

The three of them were shooed out, and cursed into a three-way hug.

Colin giggled from in between the fourth years. 'I love this hug-spell thing!' he said. 'It's so funny! I saw Professor Flitwick and Hagrid hugging this morning at breakfast-'

Many people had seen that and found it funny. Little Flitwick had been almost completely hidden in Hagrid's embrace.

'And Professor McGonagall and Trelawney had to hug when they left the Hall! I got a picture of that!'

Harry wandered how many people would ask for copies.

'See you later, Harry,' Hermione smiled and walked away, leaving Harry to fend for himself with the hyperactive third year.

'I also got one of Ron and Professor Snape! Fred and George have ordered copies!'

Harry remembered that. Before Snape had frozen it dead with one of his most potent glares, most of Gryffindor table had been laughing their arses off at the odd couple. Thank god he wasn't allowed to issue detention for curse-induced hugs.

'So,' Colin changed the subject, 'It's amazing! You being chosen as a champion.'

'Yeah,' Harry muttered. 'Amazing. I'm so excited about the high chance of me dying... What do they photos for, Colin?'

'The _Daily Prophet_, I think.'

'Yay.'

'Good luck Harry!' Colin left when he'd brought Harry to the right room.

Harry knocked and entered. The room was a small classroom with most of the desks and chairs pushed against the walls, save for a few set out in the middle of the floor and draped in dark velvet.

Victor Krum was standing in the corner closest to Harry and got pulled into a curse-hug with him.

'Sorry,' Harry mumbled, embarrassed. 'It's the curse.'

The Bulgarian was a head taller than him, a bit shorter than Cedric and Fleur and had a lean-ish build common for quidditch seekers. Harry still felt small in their tangle, though.

Victor grumbled 'It is alright,' and stepped back when the minimum three seconds were up. 'That has been happening all day.'

'Yeah. No one knows how to get rid of it.' Harry was willing to bet that the older champions had been followed by students hoping for a hug.

Fleur and Cedric were chatting in the middle of the room, being watched by the photographer. Fleur looked happier than she'd been before and often tossed her long, silvery hair back so it caught the light.*

Ludo Bagman suddenly noticed Harry and pulled him further into the room.

'At last, Harry! Champion number four! Come on, nothing to worry about, it's just the Wand Weighing Ceremony.'

Harry remembered that Bagman was an enthusiastic man by nature, and enjoying his job. After all, he wasn't the under-age kid being forced to compete in a dangerous Tournament and putting up with three houses full of dislike. So of course he wasn't joining Harry in his angst.

'Wand Weighing?' Harry asked nervously.

'We have to check that your wands are working right,' Bagman explained. 'No problems, because they are your most important tool in the Tournament. Dumbleodre's with the expert upstairs right now- whoops! I remember Hogwarts Hug Day,' he chuckled. Bagman was also taller than Harry, once again the shortest person in the room.

'One of my favourite days of the year! Now, there's also going to be a little photo shoot,' he indicated at the photographer, 'And this is Rita Skeeter, whose going to do a small article for the _Daily Prophet._'

'Maybe not so small,' Rita Skeeter said. Her eyes were on Harry, and he hoped he wouldn't have to hug her.

The reporter had blond hair set in stiff, elaborated curls which looked strange around her heavy jawed face. Her glasses were jewelled and her nails were like crimson talons, clutching a crocodile-skin handbag. She was wearing magenta robes, which reminded Harry of Gilderoy Lockhart vaguely.

'Perhaps I could have a little word with Harry before we get started?' she said to Bagman, but keeping her eyes on Harry. 'The youngest champion you know, to a add a little spice.'

'Of course!' Bagman agreed. 'If Harry has no objections, that is.'

'Um-'

'Lovely!' Like a crocodile snapping up its prey, Rita's talons snatched Harry's arm strongly and she steered him away, out of the room.

'It's much too noisy for an interview in their,' she remarked, opening the door of a broom cupboard.

Harry stared at her.

'Oh lovely. Come along dear.' Rita perched herself on an upturned bucket with an air of practise and pushed Harry down onto a cardboard box. When she closed the door they were thrown into darkness. This was weirder than any experience Harry had had in his own cupboard at Privet Drive.

'Let's see now...' the snapping sound of an opening handbag preluded several candles floating into the air and being lit by magic.

'You don't mind if I use a quick-quotes-quill, do you?' Rita asked. 'It leaves me free to speak normally.'

'A what?' It sounded rather like the quill he'd seen an older Ravenclaw student use in the library.

Rita's smile widened. Three gold teeth were visible. She pulled a long, acid-green quill out of her handbag and a roll of parchment, which was placed on the crate of Mrs Shower's All Purpose Magical Mess Remover between them. She sucked on the tip of the quill and placed it on the parchment, where it stood up on its own and scribbled.

The interview started with a drearily familiar question:

'So, Harry, why did you decide to enter the Twiwizard Tournament?'

Five minutes of protesting his innocence later, Professor Dumbledore opened the cupboard, much to Harry's relief. It was spoiled slightly by the three of them being forced to hug. Harry had to keep his mouth shut so no silvery beard or blond curls got in.

'Happy Hogwarts Random Hug Day,' Dumbledore said.

Back in the classroom, the judges (Ludo Bagman, Mr. Crouch, Dumbledore, Madam Maxime and Karkaroff) had all arrived, and so had the wand expert: Mr. Ollivander.

Harry was surprised to see him. The old man with large, pale eyes stepped out from by the window to began checking their wands.

'Nine and quarter inches,' he murmured, twirling Fleur's wand between his long fingers. Pink and gold sparks came out of the end. 'Rosewood, inflexible... Containing, dear me,'

'A veela 'air,' Fleur told him. 'From my grandmuzzer.'

Part-veela, huh.

'Yes,' Oliivander said. 'I don't use them myself. I find them a bit tempermental, however, each to their own...'

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, feeling for bumps and nicks. Eventually, he muttered, **'Orchideous,'** and several flowers emerged from the tip, which were given to Fleur with her wand back.

He checked over Cedric's wand next. Ash, springy, twelve and quarter inches and containing the tail hair of a particularly fine male unicorn.

Harry noticed that his wand was covered in fingerprints, like the inside of a clean nose. Gold sparks came out when he tried to rub it clean.

Victor's wand was inspected next. A Gregorovich creation, it was a dragon heartstring and hornbeam combination, ten and quarter inches, rigid.

Harry's wand was last and looked over the longest. He was very thankful Ollivander did not tell everyone that the pheonix feather core in his holly, eleven inches long wand was brothers with Voldemort's wand. He shuddered to think how much Rita Skeeter would love to know that. He hadn't told anyone about it really. People didn't need to know and worry, and the connection wasn't something that could be helped.

Finally, they were all made to sit and pose for photos. Fleur and Karkaroff enjoyed it the most out of everyone. Harry found the experience uncomfortable, different than the friendlier photos he'd been in with his friends. He almost wished he could just space out again until they were done.

Victor, who Harry thought would be used to this, also appeared unhappy. He slouched in the back, half hidden by the shadow of Madam Maxime.

When the photos were done at last, and after being forced to hug Cedric and Fleur, Harry went to dinner. Hermione was with Ron for now and he ate alone.

After dinner, Ron told him he'd had an owl, which had a letter from Sirius. Too tempted by the answer to either talk to Ron or hit him, Harry took the letter from the barn owl and read it.

It told him to be the Common Room on the twenty second of November.

The last thing Harry did before going to meditation (difficult these days) and sleep was write about the number of and of any unusual space outs in the health diary Healer Nathaniel gave him.

I've had four space outs in two days that felt cold and depressing. I think it's because I'm so depressed anyway.

XXX xxx XXX

Extra: November 1991- Hogwarts Random Hug Day.

When Harry tumbled out of bed that morning, he wasn't expecting to feel a pulling sensation pull him into a hug with Ron, who was still in bed, which didn't release them for three seconds.

'Uh, good morning Harry,' the ginger said.

'Morning Ron,' Harry mumbled.

The same thing happened when he was dressed and walking past Neville's bed.

'Hi Harry,' he said shyly when the hug woke him up.

'Hi Neville,' Harry said, now getting embarrassed.

It wasn't until Dean, Seamus and Ron found themselves hugging each other that someone asked what the hell was going on.

In the Common Room, students were randomly embracing each other and complaining half-heartedly.

'It's Hogwarts Random Hug Day,' Katie explained. 'It's a curse that makes people hug each other at random. Before you ask, no one knows how to stop it.'

'Expect maybe Dumbledore,' said one of the Weasley twins.

'But he says he can't,' said the other twin. They were tangled together.

'Hey, there's Percy.'

'Let's go share the fun with him, Forge.'

'Lead the way, Gred.'

Despite being unaccustomed to hugging, Harry mostly enjoyed himself that day. Being one of the shortest, smallest students in school, he was easily dwarfed by most teachers and students. This was embarrassing when hugging Hermione and the other first years girls, funny when Professor Flitwick's head barely reached his chest, and a bit intimidating when embracing tall people like Mr. Filch, Professor McGonagall, Terrence Higgs and Professor Snape.

Higgs squeezed him much more tightly than was necessary when they walked past each other in a corridor, lifting him right off his feet. Snape had a look of horror on his sallow face when he was forced to embrace Harry during Potions. Easily holding the light Gryffindor in his arms, he glared at the giggling and gasping students. After five seconds he was able to put Harry down and storm away. Harry noticed the man limping.

That afternoon, he had to hug Professor Quirril during DADA. The Defence teacher had been walking past him when he was tugged down onto the seat and wrapped his arms around his student.

Harry immediately got a headache. Quirril's purple turban was right next to his face, smelling strongly of garlic. It gave him the heeby-jeebies. They were both relieved when the curse released them.

XXX xxx XXX

*There's a video of my old choir singing that made us laugh because someone in the soprano section tossed their hair and it spread down the rows like a Mexican wave. Lol.


	25. Two LongShort Weeks And Miss Evans

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 25: Two Long-Short Weeks and Miss Evans.

_I've had four space outs in two days that felt cold and depressing. I think it's because I'm so depressed anyway._

'I think you're right about that,' Healer Nathaniel said.

Harry shrugged. 'I doubt there's anything you can do about it, unless you can get me out of the Tournament and convince Ron that I didn't enter myself. Or maybe you've got some really powerful happy pills.'

'We'll keep the happy pills as a last resort,' Nathaniel shook his head. 'The best thing you can do for the depression is to focus on positive things and have as much support from your friends as possible.'

'You have my support as well, Mr. Potter,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Even if the rules prevent me from directly assisting you with the tasks, I will do my best to help you and keep you safe.'

Harry smiled weakly at the adults. It was surprisingly nice having some adults he could trust. Even if they couldn't help with everything, it still felt reassuring. Maybe this was why Hermione put some much faith in them?

'Thanks Professor, Healer Nathaniel. Um, can we get the other stuff over with?' Keeping and sharing a diary about his health was weird. But at least they weren't using it to predict a terrible and early death for him.

'Sure.' Nathaniel turned to another page of interest.

When I hugged Ludo Bagman, I had a space out. It felt like a normal one except it felt a bit like I was closer to Bagman, like I knew what he was thinking or something. He felt excited, which was very different to how I was feeling. That's how I knew the difference between him and me.

'What I believe happened,' said Nathaniel, 'Is that you almost astral travelled right into Mr. Bagman.'

'What?' Harry had one eyebrow lifted and a little frown between it and the other one. Minerva remembered Lily wearing that expression.

'You nearly astral travelled into Mr. Bagman,' Nathaniel repeated.

'I nearly went into him?' Now Harry looked very surprised. The wide eyes and two raised brows was how James had looked sometimes.

'Yes.' Clearly Nathaniel was enjoying this too much. 'Not to worry, Harry. It wouldn't have done any harm. Besides, you haven't even completely left your body.'

Minerva wasn't sure were the exact _you're kidding me, right?_ expression had come from.

'And if you do leave your body, it would only be temporary. Unless you died, your soul would always come back to its home.' Nathaniel was being more serious now. 'I've been reading up astral travel. You can take some things back to school with you.'

Unfortunately, Harry wasn't able to get out of competing due to medical reasons. Medi-alert tags had been invented after the Goblet of Fire and were not recognised by it. He had asked Nathaniel, Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Crouch (via owl) about it.

The next day was interesting because of two things. One of them being Professor McGonagall telling Harry the day before that every Sunday he would be expected to join the other champions for a snack somewhere. All part of international co-operation. To get them started, the teachers set up chairs, a table and afternoon tea in an empty classroom.

Awkward. That was how Harry felt as he and Victor sat, quietly drinking down tea and eating chocolate biscuits while Fleur and Cedric chatted. Victor was brooding about something again in his chair. Harry did his Charms homework. This week, Professor Flitwick had decided to be creative and have his students write the theory part of summoning charms as a poem. So far Harry had

Wave your wand like a fish hook and cry

**'Accio** cauldron!' and duck when it flies to you.

When he got sick of homework Harry wondered if he should try talking to the other champions. Even if his involvement was somewhat unorthodox, they were all in it together. No harm in trying to get to know them, right?

'Um, are you having a good time at Hogwarts?' he asked Victor.

The Bulgarian looked at him and nodded.

'That's nice. What's your favourite part?'

Victor shrugged. 'The library, I suppose.'

'Oh. Yeah, the library's alright. I guess we'll all be spending more time in there this year.' Harry had already been in there more often. It seemed that half his free time now was spent in there with Hermione, learning new spells and anything that might keep him alive during the Tournament.

'Do you like sport? Other than quidditch?' Harry reached for his fifth chocolate chip biscuit.

To his surprise, Victor stopped frowning. His face was naturally serious.

'I like swimming,' he said. 'And boats.'

From there, they talked about sports, which turned to muggle sports. Victor had been in a rowing contest in Bulgaria, which had contestants both muggle and magical, not that the muggles were aware of that. When Cedric and Fleur joined in, closer to the end of their tea party, the conversation turned to French cooking, then on to funny incidents during cooking lessons. Since it was related to several different subjects, the professors taught them simple magical cooking techniques in class and once a term held a shared lesson/competition. Harry was quite decent at the muggle aspects of it.

The second interesting thing about that day was the House competition scheduled the first Sunday after Hogwarts Random Hug Day. All the Prefects and the Head students had to hug a student of each gender in every year group from every House. And each Head of House. So when it was time to go, Cedric remembered his record so far and swept Harry off his feet before he could leave. He then put Harry down and ticked off _fourth year Gryffindor boy_ on his parchment.

'Thanks Harry,' he said. 'Now I've just got to catch Professor Snape. Wish me luck?'

'You'll need more than good luck,' Harry muttered. 'Can I watch?'

XXX xxx XXX

Over the rest of the weeks before the first task, Harry's days consisted of worrying about the tournament, studying in the library (as were the other champions), and practising Dark magic down in the Chamber. He found he was calmer afterwards, and had less depressing sleeps. Hermione was really getting serious about it too; she practised even harder than him, making up for his natural ability. Harry didn't know if Ron was still having a go at Dark magic in one of the other safe areas.

The frantic flurry of fear and desperate study, made the burning shame brought on by Rita Skeeter's article full of BS not any less awful, but pushed it to the back of his mind most of the time. Most of the time meaning, when not surrounded by whispers, sniggers and idiots.

'Ignore them,' Hermione said, and Harry wished he could.

The Saturday before the first task was a Hogsmead day. Despite Hermione's opinion that it was ridiculous, Harry was planning on going under the invisibility cloak after lunch. Unfortunately for him, the cloak had gotten mixed up in the laundry.

'I can't find it!' Harry's voice came out from under his bed.

'Maybe it's been taken in with the laundry,' Hermione stood impatiently by. 'I don't know when it was last washed.'

'I guess it could have gotten mixed in with my clothes,' Harry admitted. 'I wouldn't have seen it.'

And he wouldn't see it again until their clean clothes were returned later that afternoon.

'Bugger,' he crawled out and sat heavily on his bed. 'You may as well go, Hermione. I'm not going if I have to be gawked at from all sides.'

'Oh come on Harry!' She sat down beside him. 'You're being silly. People have stared at you before. They're just being stupid.'

'Well I'm sick of it!' Harry snapped. 'I'm too stressed out to handle it right now, and, it was was only the students before. If I go visible, the Hogsmead people will stare to.' He rubbed his face under his glasses.

Hermione looked at her friend in concern. He really was stressed out. She had to persistently coax him into eating some mornings. If only he and Ron would get their acts together and talk! Argh! Boys were so infuriating sometimes!

...

'Oh!'

Harry blinked and looked at her.

'Harry, I've got an idea! Come with me.'

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out of the boys' dorms.

**'Mobilicorpus.' **

She levitated him into the air and walked up the girls' staircase.

'Hermione? What's going on?'

She didn't answer until they were in her dorm room. It was very like the boys', only tidier, and the belongings scattered around were hairbrushes, make up and girl's clothes. Harry blushed when he saw a bra on someone's tabletop. Hermione lifted the spell and he landed on a bed.

'I had to levitate you because you wouldn't have been able to climb the stairs,' she told him while closing the door. 'The Founders thought girls were more trustworthy so they put a spell on our staircase. When a boy tries to climb it, it turns into a slide.'

'Oh. Okay. Why did you bring me in here?'

Hermione opened her trunk and started rummaging through it.

'If you're not going to Hogsmead invisible, then you're going in disguise.'

XXX xxx XXX

'Are you mad? This is so not going to work!' Harry winced. He sounded so weird!

'It's working so far and it will keep working if you don't do anything stupid!' Hermione hissed back.

'But if we see someone we know, won't they realise?'

Hermione sighed. 'Do you trust me?'

'Of course I do-'

'Then trust me now. This will work. Stay in character and don't draw attention to yourself.'

Harry felt like an idiot. He felt as though any second, someone would see through his disguise and notice that he wasn't a girl.

Hermione had modified her clothes slightly and made him put on a summery skirt, tights, high heeled boots and a t-shirt. All black, except for a green scarf. She said the colours suited him. On top of that he was wearing eyeliner (Lavender's. The girls shared their make up), subtle lipstick (the shame! Harry refused to think on how it soothed his chewed lips), a skin paling glamour charm, clip on studs, a long, dark wig and a bra stuffed with socks. He was so embarrassed. Hermione had also jinxed his voice box to produce a higher sound and changed his round glasses into more rectangular, frameless lenses.

To avoid having to sign out with Mr. Filch, Harry had taken the secret passage out and met Hermione at Honeydukes. Now they were on their way to the Three Broomsticks.

As his embarrassment and fear of being discovered slowly dimmed, Harry was able to appreciate the feeling of freedom being unrecognised gave him. No staring, no one quoting the article at him...

'Feeling better?' Hermione smiled knowingly.

'... Yes,' Harry admitted. 'Thanks.'

Walking past Ron inside the pub made Harry nervous. He wanted to give the ginger-haired boy a good poke in the head, but then he'd turn around and quite possibly recognise him. So would Fred, George and Lee, who were sitting with him.

Harry and Hermione reached their table and got butterbeer. Hermione looked through her S.P.E.W. stuff while Harry looked around the pub. Most of the people there were Hogwarts students. A few teens from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were there also, and several Hogsmead residents. In this completely magical village there were a rare variety of people, many of them part or non-human. Harry recognised a hag at another table, reading the newspaper.

At one point, Hermione got up to talk to a few villagers about S.P.E.W. Harry stayed at their table sipping his butterbeer and thinking about how he, Ron and Hermione would be excited about the Tournament together if he hadn't been entered. He wouldn't have been dressed like a girl either. He wondered how the other champions were feeling. From what he'd seen of them in school and during the two tea parties, Cedric was usually surrounded by friends and admirers, looking nervous and excited. Fleur was haughty and composed. Victor was often in the library, reading book after book, or exercising by the lake. Maybe he should get fitter? This was a magical competition, but being in physical shape might come on handy too...

Soon after Hermione rejoined him, Hagrid and Mad-Eye-Moody entered the pub. They approached when the teens waved them over. Noticing that Hagrid hadn't greeted him yet, Harry decided to test his disguise.

'Hi Professor Hagrid,' he said.

'Hullo Miss,' Hagrid said friendly. 'Are you in my class? You look a bit like someone I know.'

'I'm Petunia Evans.' Clothes and make up weren't the only things he'd borrowed.

'Nice disguise, Potter,' Moody muttered.

Harry flinched. 'Oh crap.'

The Defence professor grinned. 'Don't worry, _lass_. Your get up is sound. I can just _see_ through it.'

'Your eye?' Harry asked. 'Can it see through clothes...' Feeling a bit scandalised, Harry held his arms over his chest defensively.

Moody just chuckled.

Hagrid peered closely at Harry and grinned.

'Didn't recognise you Harry. I'm surprised you're not wearing your cloak if you want to hide.'

'It's in the laundry,' Harry mumbled.

'Will you have it back by tonight?'

Harry nodded, wondering what his large friend was thinking.

'Meet me at my cabin at Midnight, with the cloak on.' Then he straightened up and said,

'Nice seeing you Hermione, Petunia.'

When he and Moody left, Harry told Hermione what Hagrid had told him.

'I don't know that you should go, Ha-Petunia,' she said. 'It might make you late to see Sirius.'

'Maybe I'll just see what he wants and get back quickly,' Harry said. Despite his desire to speak with Sirius face-to-face, he was very curious. Hagrid had never asked him to visit so late before.

Later that afternoon, Hermione returned to Hogwarts with the other students and Harry went into Honeydukes and slipped into the secret passageway. He banged his head on the way, not accustomed to being two inches taller.

He climbed out of the entrance statue and made for Gryffindor Tower where he change and be a boy again.

_Bump! _

'Watch where you're going, Miss- What is your name?'

Oh no.

Harry didn't dare look his Potions teacher in the eyes. Snape was just about the worst person he could bump into dressed like this.

'I'm Petunia Evans, Sir.'

Snape did a double take. He looked very closely at Harry, and pulled his chin up so he could see his face better. The man's dark eyes widened. To Harry's horror, his mouth stretched into a dreadful, gleeful grin.

'Mr. Potter,' Snape drawled. 'Or should I say, Miss?'

Oh no. What was he going to do to him? Harry felt a nervous sweat break out and a blush tint his face under the glamour.

'If you want to be a girl so badly, all you have to do is ask. I could make you a female permanently with a regime of potions and a pair of scissors.'

The sheer horror and pinkness on Harry's face had to be making Snape's day. Harry had rarely seen him looking so pleased. It never boded well for students. And what was it about the name that had tipped him off? Did he recognise it? How? Or was it his voice, even with the charm still active?

'Well? Explain yourself.'

'Um, Sir, it's just that, I wanted to go into Hogsmead today but I hate being stared at, so I thought I'd go in disguise.' Perhaps he'd best be honest here. If he said he just wanted to experience being a girl for a day, God knew what Snape would do with that.

'And you couldn't go under that blasted cloak of yours?'

'It's missing, Sir.' Harry left out part of the truth here. If Snape knew his cloak was in the laundry, he'd almost certainly try to get it. 'I think it must be somewhere in the dorms, only it's invisible so I can't find it.' He had the excuse of sucking at summoning charms if Snape asked, but he'd rather not give him the idea.

'Are you aware, Miss Evans,' ah, he was still amused, 'that students are required to sign out when they leave the castle for excursions so we know where they are in case of an emergency?' Damn, cross-dressing may not be against the rules but sneaking out sure was.

'Sorry Sir.' He had to salvage this somehow. 'I'll do detention, Sir, but would you please not tell anyone about my disguise? It would ruin the point of wearing it.'

'Why should I allow you that?'

'Er, if you don't tell anyone about this, I'll er, I'll take you into the Chamber of Secrets and you can use the basilisk as potion ingredients.' It was a risk, and he'd have to hide the training dummies, but it was probably the only thing that would save his dignity.

Surprise flitted across Snape's face. Then wonder, suspicion and greed. Finally, he said,

'Very well, Miss Evans. I won't tell everyone about your, exploration of your feminine side,' the smile was back. 'But you will serve detention for sneaking out. Your detention will take place tomorrow, starting at Nine o Clock. Wear old clothes and bring your dragon hide gloves.'

'Yes Sir.' Just a detention? Yes!

'Now return to your dormitory, girl.' And Snape left, disappearing around the corner.

Relieved, Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower as fast as he could. Hermione was waiting for him with a bag full of his own, freshly cleaned clothes. With them was his invisibility cloak.

XXX xxx XXX

Next time: Harry's Midnight stroll, and... well, wait until next week. Thanks for reading!


	26. Dragons, Detention, Decision

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 26: Dragons, Dentention, Decision.

_Hermione was waiting for him with a bag full of his own, freshly cleaned clothes. With them was his invisibility cloak. _

At half past eleven that night, Harry (male once again!) snuck out to see what Hagrid had called him out so late for. The dark sky was a patchwork of cloud and clear bits. Harry could see the full moon gazing down at him. He hoped there weren't any werewolves out. Lupin had quite satisfied his curiosity about them.

Harry walked the past the huge Beauxbatons carriage, shining from within and letting out Madam Maxime's voice. He got to Hagrid's house and knocked.

'Is that you, Harry?' Hagrid opened the door and looked out.

'Yeah,' Harry slipped inside and pulled down the cloak. 'What's up?'

'I've got summat to show yeh.' Hagrid had an excited air about him. He wore a large flower in his coat and comb teeth tangled in his hair.

'What're you going to show me?' Harry was a bit worried. Did Hagrid have a new pet to show off? Had the skrewts laid eggs?

'Come on, we've gotta go into the Forest,' Hagrid opened the door and strode out into the night. 'I won't take Fang, he won't like it...'

'Hagrid, I have to be back by One...' Harry trotted after him, concealing himself again.

They stopped by the Beauxbatons carriage to pick up Madam Maxime. Stumbling after them through the Forest and listening to them talk, Harry kept checking his watch irritably. If they didn't get to whatever Hagrid wanted to show them soon, Harry was going to leave the love birds alone and head back to catch Sirius.

However, when they had walked so far that the castle and lake were out of sight, the sounds of men shouting, flashing fire and a deafening roar were just ahead...

Around the corner they went and stopped. Harry thought it was bonfires he saw, until- _dragons. _

Four full grown, enormous, vicious dragons, breathing fire and rearing up in their thick, wooden fenced enclosures. Fangs, scales, claws and all. One of them was silvery blue, with long horns, snarling at the seven odd humans trying to restrain it. Another had smooth, green scales. A red one with a fringe of gold spikes was shooting mushroom clouds of flame and smoke twenty feet into the air, and the most dangerous brute of them, the most lizard like, was black-scaled and the closest.

The dragons had leather straps around their necks and legs, which the wizards were pulling on. Harry stared, mesmerised, into the deadly yellow eye of the black dragon high above him. It's pupils were slit like a cats, bulging with fear or rage. It screeched horribly.

'Stay back, Hagrid!' yelled a wizard near the fence. 'I've seen this horntail shot fire out to forty feet!'

'Isn't it beautiful?' Hagrid murmured, enraptured.

'Stunning spells on the count of three!' shouted another wizard, pulling out his wand.

**'Stupefy!'** Several stunners shot out like fireworks and exploded again the dragons' scaly hides. In slow motion it seemed, the dragons went quiet, ceased snorting fire, and collapsed with a thud that made the trees quake. The dragon-keeps went to work restraining them properly while Hagrid and Madam Maxime moved closer. Harry followed, and noticed that the wizard who'd warned them to stay back was Charlie Weasley, Ron's older brother. He told Hagrid about how they'd put the dragons to sleep for transport, though it had failed to keep the dragons quiet and calm when they woke up.

Hagrid asked what breeds they were, sounding like a man in an extremely holy place.

'This one here's a Hungrian horntail,' Charlie told him. 'Over there is a common Welsh green, the smaller one's a Swedish short-snout, and the red one is a Chinese fireball.' He noticed Madam Maxime looking at his charges.

'I didn't know you were supposed to bring her, Hagrid,' he said. 'Won't she tell her champion?'

'I just thought she'd like to see them,' Hagrid shrugged.

'Nice,' Charlie shook his head. 'Really romantic date.' They talked briefly about how there was one dragon for each champion, thankfully it sounded as though they had to just get past them, not slay them, and about Mrs Weasley's worries. Charlie also sounded worried.

Having had enough, Harry decided to take his leave. He felt faint. _Dragons._ Holy cow! He was going to die! He wasn't sure if he was better knowing or not. He wouldn't get a nasty surprise now, but he didn't feel the slightest bit more confident. How the hell was he supposed to stay _alive_, let along complete the task?

Harry sped up to make time, and bumped into Karkaroff. He slipped away from the Durmstrang headmaster quietly, and kept walking. The only other person he saw was a Durmstrang boy, standing close to the Forest. He was pale, drinking tea and nudging a foot ball with his foot. Harry crept past and slipped into the castle. If Madam Maxime had seen the dragons, and now, so would Karkaroff, the only champion who wouldn't know was Cedric.

Finally, he got to Gryffindor and in front of the fire place. Sirius's head was sitting the dim flames, quite unharmed. He looked much cleaner and healthier than when Harry had last seen him. His hair was shorter too.

'Hey Sirius,' Harry smiled for the first time in days. 'How are you?'

'Alright. But let's talked about- Harry, are you wearing lipstick?'

XXX xxx XXX

The next morning at breakfast, Harry was feeling much better for having spilled his metaphorical guts to Sirius, but wishing they hadn't been interrupted before he could tell Harry how to get past the dragon. He'd learnt that Karkaroff had once been a Death Eater, the Death Eaters had been more active recently, a Ministry witch called Bertha Jorkins was missing- in Albania of all places, and they'd spent too long laughing about "Miss Evans". Srius had told Harry that if he tried dressing like a girl, he might be mistaken for his crazy cousin Bellatrix.

Harry was unable to stomach anything, so he waited for Hermione to finish her porridge, then dragged her outside to talk.

She was alarmed by Sirius' warning about Karkaroff, but thought the dragons took top priority.

'Let's focus on them and keeping you alive for now,' she said desperately.

Then Harry had to hurry back and fetch his things for detention with Snape. The Potions teacher was waiting for him outside the Fat Lady's portrait, and raised his eyebrow at Harry's "old clothes"- the most worn, ragged long-sleeved shirt and trousers of Dudley's he owned. The belt he used to keep his pants up could loop around his hips twice. The best fitting one he had had actually belonged to Aunt Petunia once.

'Are you ready, Potter?' Snape was wearing black as usual.

'Ready Sir.'

'I didn't see you eating anything,' Snape remarked as they walked.

'I wasn't hungry,' Harry muttered. 'I haven't been hungry much, lately.'

'Eating is still important, silly boy.' Snape handed Harry an apple. 'And sleeping. Especially when there are things to do. I won't have you complaining about your stomach later, or slacking off.'

He must be in a good mood, Harry thought.

Snape looked surprised and sceptical when Harry lead them to the Chamber entrance.

Harry checked for clearance, then slipped into the girl's bathroom. Snape shut the door behind them.

'Alright Sir,' Harry said, tugging his dragon hide gloves on and adjusting the invisible broomstick on his back. 'We have to go through a tunnel, sliding. And it's really wet and dirty down there.'

'Understood, Potter. Now get on with it.'

Harry stepped up to the tap with the little snake engraved on it.

_'Open,'_ he hissed.

Behind him, Snape shivered. The hissing reminded him of the Dark Lord. No matter how many times he'd heard it, the tongue of serpents always creeped him out a bit. It did that to most people. Of course, there was also something very intriguing about it. Perhaps next the time Potter had detention-of course there would be a next time-the boy could put his skill to further use.

The ring of sinks moved out and revealed the gaping, dark tunnel mouth. Harry turned and saw Snape pulling his greasy black hair into a pony-tail. Then he pulled on a pair of gloves.

'Listen up, Potter,' he began. 'Since you know the way, you will go first and you will wait for me to arrive. While we are down there, I expect you to behave and not do anything stupid. Well, no more stupid than usual. A basilisk, even a dead one, is very dangerous.'

It was only Snape's lenience with him so far, and his desire to not reveal anything about his recent visits and activities down in the Chamber that made Harry hold his tongue.

He nodded, and stepped into the hole. Once at the bottom, he moved out of the way to prevent Snape from crashing into him. His teacher looked around with great interest. It made Harry very glad he had nipped down to hide the dummies after his talk with Sirius. It was worth the fatigue.

'This way, Professor,' he said, heading for the the door to the main chamber. They stopped briefly for Snape to have a look at the shed skin before moving on. The next door was already open, and they climbed through. Snape couldn't stop the gasp of shock that escaped him when he saw the colossal, fifty-foot-long snake corpse laying half in the water. Harry watched his eyes traversing the scaled body, and caught them darting between it and him, probably wondering how the hell he had not been killed by it. He wondered just how much Snape knew about what had happened in his second year.

'So,' he broke the silence. 'Are you ready to start dissecting, Sir?'

Snape's answer was to pull off his work pack and pull phials, knives, a saw... boxes and tweezers out.

He stepped up and tweaked experimentally at the hard, dark scales. A minute of tugging and twisting rewarded him with a scale. He placed it carefully into a box and gave Harry the tweezers.

'Continue pulling scales, Potter. Only scales, and stay where I can see you. Don't touch them with your bare skin.' Then he moved up to the basilisk's mouth to check out its sharp, deadly teeth.

Harry blinked, then got to work on the next scale. The box slowly filled up with scales, which were a dark green colour. They worked quietly, and certainly in the least hostile manner they'd ever shared. It was sort of peaceful. When Harry glanced at Snape occasionally, he saw that the adult had pulled on the wizarding version of a heavy-duty lab coat and a face mask. Under the coaxing of a large pair of tweezers, a tooth the size of Harry's hand span came out with a hideous squelch.

'Ew...'

Harry eventually stood back for a breather and saw what he'd done so far. Barely a chunk of scales had been removed so far. There was still loads to go. The massive snake was barely dented. Actually, now that he thought about it, it was almost, sad. It was certainly a dangerous monster, but there was admittedly something incredible about it too. Something in its long, sinewy, powerful body. Something in its hard, dry scales, in its long, sharp fangs and sensitive tongue. For a moment, Harry was a bit sad he'd had to end the life of the creature.

Hearing another squelch, a bigger one this time, Harry looked over at Snape just in time to see him pull out a tooth as long as his arm. This had to be the weirdest dental operation ever undertaken, he thought. He couldn't help saying,

'Careful Sir. Those teeth are poisonous.'

Snape placed the bloody fang carefully on the ground told Harry that he was perfectly aware of that, thank you very much, while he gave his arms a rest.

'I know, I know,' Harry said. 'Otherwise you wouldn't be decked out like a mad scientist. Or a mad dentist. I was just remembering about the poison. We don't have Fawkes with us so if you got poisoned you'd die.'

Snape gave Harry an odd look, and asked if he had injured his arm. Harry realised he had been rubbing it. It was his right arm, the spot where, less than two years ago, a fang like the ones being collected now had pierced him almost to the bone, injecting him with searing, burning venom. Fawke's healing tears had neutralised the venom and repaired the torn flesh, but there remained a faint, white, slightly puckered scar.

'Just remembering, Sir.'

He returned to plucking scales again, and after a while, began humming. And if Snape heard the odd hiss accompanying it, he chose not to comment.

XXX xxx XXX

The next morning, Harry delayed Cedric on his way to class by splitting his book bag open. When the Hufflepuff stopped to fix it and gather his books again, Harry approached and told him they would be facing dragons. Getting past them rather than slaying them, but staying alive was the most important thing of course. There was one dragon for each of them, and Fleur and Victor were aware.

'Oh Merlin,' Cedric looked panicked. Harry totally knew the feeling. 'You sure?'

'Dead sure. I saw them. They're fucking huge, spiked and they breath fire. Treat them with more caution than you would the blast-ended skrewts.' Harry didn't want to overly alarm Cedric, but he had to know.

'Why, why are you telling me this?' Cedric asked. His gray eyes looked bewildered and a bit suspicious. He held his repaired bag over his shoulder again.

He wouldn't be asking that if he'd gotten an eyeful of the monsters.

'Well, it's only fair, isn't it?' Harry said. 'Since we all know now, it's even. Well, almost.' As even as they could get with one of the champions being under-age.

'Anyway, aren't Hufflepuffs supposed to be fair and stuff? I'm not a Hufflepuff, but still.'

Moody clunked up behind them and sent Cedric off to class. He told Harry to come to his office. On the way, Harry wondered if Moody would demand to know how he knew about the dragons. Would he tell on Hagrid? Would he turn Harry into a ferret?

So it was unexpected when Moody told him he'd just done a very decent thing. He sat down and had a look at the latest decorations of this office. When Professor Lockhart was Defense teacher, the room had been full of paintings of Lockhart himself, all beaming, winking and showing off. When Lupin had lived it, it often had an interesting new Dark creature for study.

Now, it was full of odd gadgets that Moody had probably used an an auror. On his desk was a large, cracked glass, spinning top. A sneakoscope, Harry recognised. He owned a smaller one. What looked like a gold, squiggly television aerial sat on a small table in a corner. It hummed. There hung a mirror on the opposite wall, reflecting shadowy, distant figures.

Moody explained the purpose of his Dark detectors: the aerial was a secrecy sensor, useless around the many students lying about their homework. The sneakoscope was disabled for that reason. The mirror was a foe glass, meant to reveal his enemies. There was also a trunk with seven keyholes.

Moody then informed Harry that cheating was a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament. Always had been. Fleur and Victor would know about the dragons. Their school heads would tell them everything they could to win. They'd love to beat Dumbledore and prove him only human. He also advised Harry to play to his strengths. Well, Harry's strength was Quidditch. Flying. He couldn't bring his broom out to the task. He could only bring his wand. His clothes too, of course. Surely they didn't expect him to face a dragon naked...

But anyway, to get his broom to him, he needed a spell. And for that he needed...

'Hermione,' Harry whispered when he got to Herbiology ten minutes later. 'I need your help. I need to be able to do a summoning charm by tomorrow.'

XXX xxx XXX

They skipped lunch to practise in a free classroom. Then they had class- Hermione refused to skip Arithmancy- then they had a wick dinner and snuck out invisible to practise again. After Midnight, they returned to the Gryffindor Common Room to practise some more. Peeves had invaded their classroom and was making a racket. By two o clock in the morning, Harry finally had the hang of summoning.

**'Accio** dictionary!' It flew from Hermione's hand to his.

'You've got it now,' Hermione sounded tired but delighted.

'I hope it works tomorrow though,' Harry worried. 'I'm going to be a lot further away...'

'I'm sure it'll work if you concentrate really hard, Harry.' Hermione yawned. 'Let's go to bed now. You're really going to need the sleep.'

XXX xxx XXX

Ron was up early on Tuesday morning. Much earlier than usual. How could he sleep? The first task was today. He and Charlie had talked recently, and while his second oldest brother hadn't said what the task would be, he had sounded very serious. He wondered what Charlie had to with the task, but considering his line of work...

Ron was worried about Harry, even though he was upset with him for entering without him. Why hadn't he taken him along? Didn't he think Ron was strong enough? Not smart enough? Why didn't Harry have more faith in him? Argh, it was messed up. Ron missed his best friends.

To pass the time, he was having a read through the Dark spells he'd been practising. He wasn't quite sure why he was still doing them. It was just that, something made him want to keep trying them out, keep going. If only to satisfy his curiosity. Not that he was actually doing the spells in the Gryffindor Common Room! Just reading the notes and making the wand movements. **Impulit umbra down** did something with gravity, according to Mad-Eye-Moody.

Footsteps suddenly sounded from near the top of the stairs. Soft, stumbling steps. Ron shut his notebook quickly and looked up. He saw Harry, apparently sleepwalking. Anger flared in Ron's chest unexpectedly. It made his heart thump and his face heat up. He didn't know where it came from so suddenly.

Still asleep, Harry clumsily clambered onto the stone railing at the top of the boy's stairs. He perched there unsteadily.

Ron found his arm unconsciously making the movements for **impulit umbra down**. An anti-clockwise spiral, winding tighter and tighter until your wand pushed the gravity magic out and down. He imagined unleashing that Dark power at his idiot friend; in his mind he saw Harry's body jerk and be pulled down, slamming into the floor with a satisfying smack.

Harry wobbled on his perch. And slowly, still asleep, tipped over the edge...

And Ron's wand was moving, and he incanting the spell,

**'Windgardium leviosa!' **

It was unsteady, but Harry's fall slowed and he landed lightly on the carpet-covered stone.

It didn't matter that he was angry and upset; Ron wasn't going to near-kill one of his best mates. He could save that particular curse for an enemy, or an inanimate object.

The fairly gentle impact woke Harry from his dream of flying. He opened bleary eyes and saw a familiar figure exiting the Fat lady's portrait. But it was still quite early, and he was tired. He'd think about later.

XXX xxx XXX

I'm sorry if there's not enough dementor related stuff. I am trying to include that more. But remember, a lot of events do stem from it, more than you think. For example, Harry's trips to St. Mungo's started and continue because of the Kiss. Oh, and we will be seeing dementors again soon enough...


	27. I Think They Meant For you To Die

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 27: I Think They Meant For You To Die.

_The fairly gentle impact woke Harry from his dream of flying. He opened bleary eyes and saw a familiar figure exiting the Fat lady's portrait. But it was still quite early, and he was tired. He'd think about later. _

The rush to master the summoning charm had been keeping back some of the panic plaguing Harry as the first task drew near. Now, on the day, with the charm out of the way, Harry felt as though he was isolated from everyone somehow, their 'good luck's and 'it was nice knowing you, Potter's barely registering. He was so nervous, he wandered if he'd totally freak out and go trigger-happy when it was time to face the dragons. Time was slipping by most oddly; one minute he was in class (History of Magic was usually so slow), the next, he was walking to lunch...

'Mr. Potter,' Professor McGonagall stood behind him. 'It's time to go into the grounds now. You must get ready for the first task.'

'Okay.' Harry stood up. His fork fell with a clatter by his barely touched plate. Hermione wished him luck. She sounded nearly as scared as he was.

Professor McGonagall escorted Harry outside. It was chilly. She put her hand on his shoulder as she talked, clearly anxious, though she managed to keep her head.

'You just need to keep calm,' she told him. 'We have experts to control the situation, should things get out of hand. You only need to do your best... are you alright?'

'Fine,' Harry murmured.

She lead him to the area in the Forest where the dragons were enclosed. A tent had been erected; it hid the dragons from view.

'In you go,' McGonagall said shakily. 'Mr. Bagman will be telling you what's going on... good luck.'

'Thanks.'

Inside, the champions each showed their nervousness. Fleur sat rigid on a wooden stool. Her face was pale and clammy. Viktor looked surlier than ever. Cedric paced agitatedly up and down. He smiled at Harry when he entered, though his smile was strained with fear. Harry returned it.

'Come on in, Harry,' Baman greeted him happily. 'Good to see you. Make yourself comfortable.' The Head of Magical Sports was dressed in his old black and yellow quidditch robes.

'Well, now that we're all here, it's time to reveal the first task. When the audience are all here, you're each going to reach into the this here bag,' he held up a purple silk bag, 'and pull out a small model of, well, whatever you'll be facing. There's different varieties, you see! One more thing: your task... is to _collect the golden egg!'_

The champions returned to their dreadful wait. Cedric looked slightly green as he continued pacing. Fleur and Viktor didn't talk. Harry wondered if they, like him, feared they would puke if they opened their mouths. At least they had signed up for this.

Far too soon, hundreds of footsteps and excited voices went by the tent. Their mood was so different, it was as though they were of a different species.

'Ladies first,' Bagman said to Fleur, holding out the silk bag.

She put a shaking hand in, and drew out an exact model of the Welsh green. It wore a tag reading the number 'two' around its neck. Fleur didn't appear surprised; only determinedly resigned.

Viktor drew the scarlet Chinese fireball, number three. He didn't look surprised either.

Cedric reached for the lucky dip and got the greenish-blue Swedish shortsnout. It was number one.

Knowing what was left, and feeling worse, if that was possible, Harry put his hand in the bag and pulled out the Hungarian horntail. Number four. It bared little-bitty fangs at him and stretched small wings out. It was almost cute.

'And there you have it!' said Bagman. 'Each of those is a smaller version of the dragons you have to get past outside, and the number refers to the order you go in. Now, I'm going out for a moment because I'm commentating, and I'll call you out soon, Mr. Diggory. You're first. Lucky number one. But Harry, could I have a word with you outside first?'

While Bagman offered him help, and was refused, Harry kept wondering to himself, why the hell did he keep telling people he was fine, and why was he refusing this help? He was under-age and an unwilling participant, surely he was entitled...

A whistle blew, summoning Bagman away.

Back in the tent, the waiting and the commentary, 'Ooo, what a narrow miss!' drove him nuts. He was going to have a heart attack soon...

One by one, the older champions were called out to do their thing and did it. The sounds of the crowd roaring, and the dragons roaring, it all washed over him. Harry had never been so aware of his heart pounding, his nerves tingling with fear, and yet he seemed to be very far away. Spacing out, for once, didn't feel much different from his current state of being. He could still feel the air tremble around him. Terror, excitement and sound seemed to go right through him.

At last, the whistle called him out. His legs were like shaking like jelly. He walked past trees, through the enclosure fence. A sea of faces stared down at him from stands. The horntail was at the other end, crouched protectively over a nest of large eggs. Her wings were half opened, evil yellow eyes fixed upon him, looking for all the world like a giant, monstrous lizard. Her spiked tail left yard-long gouges in the dirt.

Time to go. This was it. Harry had to pull himself together and focus, or he was dead.

He raised his wand.

**'Accio** Firebolt!'

Harry waited. Please, please let it work. The trance was broken when the dragon, proving that yes, she could easily reach forty feet out with her flame, sent a long, hot tongue of fire at him.

For one second, it was a bright little dot of orange some distance away. The next, it filled Harry's vision completely, and he threw himself to side. Impossible heat seared over him. His whole body went from clammy to sweat soaked in an instant. For seconds, (he couldn't recall just how many exactly) Harry lay on the ground trembling. His legs hurt. His body felt stiff. He wasn't sure if his bladder was secure... And there was the sound he was waiting for!

His Firebolt shot out of the Forest and stopped perfectly right in front of him, waiting for take off. Harry jumped to his feet, stumbled for a moment, and swung his leg over the broom.

Bagman was shouting something, but he couldn't comprehend it. He kicked off from the ground, and a miracle happened.

Harry's fear fell away as the wonderfully familiar sensations of flying took him over. Just like a quidditch match, the the faces of the crowd were tiny specks, the wind was in hair, chilling the sweat, the dragon was a small, ugly opposing team below.

Looking down, he spotted the gleaming gold egg amongst the concrete coloured ones. Nestled right between the dragon's forelegs.

Harry dived. He knew the horntail was watching him; it's head moved with him. Just meters away, he pulled back and swerved to the side. Fire burned the space where he'd just been; it didn't matter. It was like a mere bludger.

'Oh Merlin, see him fly!' Bagman cried over the shrieking crowd. 'Are you seeing this, Mr. Krum?'

Again, Harry swooped down and dodged flame. This time though, the massive tail loomed in his face. He went left, and a wicked long spike ripped into his shoulder. It stung. Screams erupted from the crowd, but Harry put them out of his mind. It wasn't that bad.

Time for another diversion tactic.

**'Cultri mittere!' **

Harry wasn't used to projecting a flurry of knives from his wand while flying. They landed several meters away from the dragon, and probably wouldn't have hurt her, but they did catch her attention for precious moments. "Throw knives" was a borderline, almost illegal spell. Harry doubted anyone would care under the circumstances.

Harry was able think for a bit and decided what to do next. To get her away from the eggs, into the air...

He swooped in close and back out again. Not too close-she'd fire upon him- gradually getting higher and higher. Keeping the horntail's cat-like eyes on him.

Her head swayed as it followed him, like he was a snake charmer and she was the snake. Well, minus the wings and legs, she did look a bit like a snake. Did other reptiles have their own language?

Fire shot up again, but Harry was now too high for it too reach.

'Come on,' he hissed. 'Come and get me. Up.'

She reared suddenly, black wings, as large as those of a small air plane, unfurled and pushed. Faster than she looked, the Hungarian horntail lunged into the air after Harry. Before she could register it, he dived down, shooting past her- it was a blur of blue, then black to him- as fast as he could go, towards the now unprotected eggs. Harry got in between the large claws, took his hands off his broom, snatched the golden egg, and soared up and away.

And the noise came back. He could hear the crowd properly again. They were all screaming as loud as the Irish fans at the Quidditch World cup...

'LOOK OUT!'

Hot wind blasted past Harry, pushing him to the side.

He looked back.

Driven absolutely mad by him, (and probably very stressed out already anyway) the horntail was still in the air, wings beating, fire bursting out, straining to break the long chain around her neck. Fire went up, down, at Harry and over the heads of the terrified crowd. On the ground were dozens of wizards struggling to subdue their scaly charge.

Harry watched in horror as thrown-flame seared at the shields thrown up by teachers. Students and villagers were hastily being evacuated from the stands, or disapparating away.

'Oh shit,' he uttered. 'Stop dammit! _Sstop!' _

The dragon roared furiously. _'Away! Away! SSSSSS! Thief!' _

Harry did a double take when he managed to catch it. It was growly, deep, unfamiliar in several places and Hungarian-accented, but it sounded as though the Hungarian horntail was speaking (shrieking) Parsletongue. Or maybe it was Dragonese.

If that was so, maybe he could reason with it.

Yeah right.

Getting closer, wearily, he shouted, _'Sstop! Your eggss are fine!' _

_'Eggssss?'_ Yellow, slit-pupil eyes snapped onto him. They held him.

_'They're fine!'_ Harry yelled. _'Ssafe!' _

The dragon was distracted just long enough for the wizards on the ground to stun her. She sank down and collapsed with a heavy thud near her eggs, missing them.

Thank goodness. Harry watched the chaos being sorted out for a minute, then flew back down towards the tent. The moment his feet touched the ground, he crumpled up into a shivering pile. All of a sudden he was hearing everything clearly and his anxious feeling was draining out along with his energy. His heat was beating wildly, but it was returning to normal. His shoulder and legs hurt.

Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and Professor Moody were hurrying over to him, waving and smiling. He smiled and waved back.

'That was excellent, Potter!' McGonagall cried when she reached him. Very major praise from her. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm okay,' he said, sitting up.

'Yeh did it! Yeh were Amazing!' Hagrid sounded somewhere between shocked and very emotional. 'An' Charlie said it was the wors'-'

Harry thanked him loudly to make sure he wouldn't end up revealing any details of their midnight meeting and get himself in trouble.

Moody also expressed his approval, then he eyed Harry's legs and shoulder.

'You'll want to get those looked at, Potter.' He extended his hand to Harry and hauled him to his feet.

'Oo- ow,' Harry winced, then hobbled into the tent.

The inside had been converted into in a first-aid station. It was divided into cubicles; Harry could see Cedric's silhouette in one.

'Dragons!' Madam Pomfrey spat. 'Whatever is next? Sometimes I swear I just want to...' She muttered to herself as she sat Harry in a cubicle and dabbed his shoulder with a purple liquid. It smoked and stung, but when she poked it with her wand, it healed in an instant.

'Shoes off and pull your trousers up, Mr. Potter.'

Harry bent down and tugged his sneakers, then his socks off. His feet were pink. Very pink.

'Ow...' His lower legs were pink too, red, and slightly blistered.

Madam Pomfrey tutted and smeared the burnt skin with an orange paste. It cooled him immediately.

'Stay here for a minute, Mr. Potter, quietly.' The nurse vanished the paste from her fingers and went to see Cedric.

Harry was far too full of adrenalin to just sit still. He wanted to go outside and see how things were. He'd have gotten up if it weren't for the paste all over his feet. Turned out he didn't have to; Ron and Hermione slipped into the tent and made a beeline for him.

'Oh my goodness, Harry!' Hermione was a bit hysterical. She had stressed fingernail marks on her cheeks. 'You were brilliant! I can't believe that just happened! How are you?'

'I'm okay,' Harry reassured her. 'No lasting damage.' But his eyes were on Ron, who was more pale than he'd ever seen him before, staring at Harry.

'Harry,' he said very seriously. 'That was, that was insane. Whoever put name in the Goblet- I-I think they meant for you to die out there.'

Everything between them from last few weeks seemed to disappear then. As though time had re-winded.

'You got it, did you?' Harry asked coldly. 'About time.'

Ron swallowed nervously. He prepared to speak, and Harry knew he was about to apologise, but suddenly, he didn't need to hear it to know it.

'It's okay. I know.'

'No,' Ron protested. 'I was such a git- I shouldn't have-'

'It's _fine,_' Harry insisted.

He and Ron shared grins.

Hermione surprised them by bursting into tears.

'You two are so stupid!' she cried. 'Boys!' She stomped her foot, hugged them both and dashed off.

'... Girls.' Ron shook his head. 'Come on, Harry. Everyone's coming back now; the dragon's under control. They'll be telling your scores by now. Um,' he glanced at Harry's orange legs and feet. 'I'll go see what your scores are and tell you. It's not announced out loud, you know?'

He went back outside. While waiting, Harry thought he'd chat to Cedric.

'Hey Cedric,' he said. 'How'd you go?'

'Harry? Ah, alright. I got burnt a bit, but mostly it went pretty well.'

Cedric told Harry how he'd transfigured a rock into a labrador dog as a decoy, but when he was close to the egg, the Swedish shortsnout changed its mind and went after him, which was why the side of his face was burnt. Fleur had done a spell to charm her Welsh green, and in its stupor, it snorted fire and ignited her skirt. She put it out with water from her wand, '**aguamenti**', and gotten the egg. Viktor Krum had hit his Chinese fireball with a curse to its eyes, which was really efficient, but it made the dragon go crazy from the pain and wound up crushing half its eggs. Points were taken for that.

Ron soon came back in and told Harry what his scores were. Madam Maxime had given him an eight. A nine from Mr. Crouch and Dumbledore. Ludo Bagman gave him a ten, which surprised Harry, and Karkarof gave him a four. Harry didn't really give a damn about that, but Ron's indignation for him made him very happy. With the first task out of the way now, and because most of the students had been cheering for him as much as they had for Cedric, Harry felt better than he had in weeks. His heart felt very light.

Then an out-of-breath Charlie popped into the tent and cheerfully informed Harry that he was tied for first place with Viktor. 'It was totally unbelievable! But I've got to go and owl Mum, and by the way, Bagman wants to speak with the champions for a minute to stick around, okay? Bye!'

Fleur, Viktor and Bagman came in right after Charlie left. The champions stood by Harry and Cedric's cubicles, clutching their hard-earned golden eggs while Bagman congratulated them all and told them that the next task was to be at nine thirty am on February the twenty-fourth. The eggs-notice the hinges in the side-were their clues.

Fleur smiled at the guys and left the tent, looking a lot better than earlier. Viktor nodded to Cedric and Harry and left as well. The remaining boys had to wait for Madam Pomfrey release them, listening to Cedric's surprising tale of attempt to escape the Hospital Wing early. It was ten minutes before Madam Pomfrey allowed Harry to wipe his legs off with a towel and go.

On the way back to the castle, they bumped into Rita Skeeter, wearing acid green robes today. Harry took pleasure in telling her goodbye savagely, then filled Ron in on what he and Hermione had been up to between then and Halloween.

XXX xxx XXX

So, what do you think? Review and tell me think! Thanks for reading!


	28. December

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 28: December.

_Harry took pleasure in telling her goodbye savagely, then filled Ron in on what he and Hermione had been up to between then and Halloween. _

During the party in Gryffindor Tower that night, Harry noticed a lot of money changing hands. When he asked Ron about it, his friend told him that a lot of students had been making bets on the outcomes of the first task.

'And not all of the wagers were made on money,' he added. 'Some guys, especially in our house- what? You didn't think the others wouldn't be betting too?- traded dares.'

'Oh?'

Ron grinned. 'Oh yeah. I can't wait for class tomorrow,' he glanced at the grandfather clock in the common room. For the occasion, it was half smothered in red and gold drapes. 'Class today, really.' It was past midnight.

The next morning at Potions, in the dungeons today, Harry noticed that Seamus looked rather nervous.

'Are you alright?' he asked him from the desk behind.

Seamus nodded shakily.

'Seamus lost a bet,' Ron explained as quietly as possible. 'He bet you'd end up in the Hospital Wing overnight.'

'Oh, nice,' Harry muttered sarcastically, putting his stationary on the desk.

'Yeah, but you do end up in there a lot, admittedly.'

'Well, true,' Harry sighed. He lowered his voice further- Snape came back out from his office. 'What's his dare?'

'Watch.'

Seamus got up from his desk and walked, very pale, to the front of the class. It said something for his courage that he barely trembled.

'Professor,' he began.

Snape turned and gazed down condescendingly at the Gryffindor that had dared approach him during class.

The other Gryffindor boys watched in trepidation. Neville looked ready to faint.

'Sir, are the rumours true?'

'Rumours?' Snape raised an eyebrow. 'What nonsense are you babbling, boy? Make sense or return to your-'

'Is it true that you're a closet-Gryffindor?' Seamus blurted out.

Harry's jaw dropped. Neville squeaked in horror. Even the Slytherins were shocked.

'I heard the Sorting Hat-'

Harry could practically see the evil-teacher aura around Snape darken, his eyes widen- then narrow, and a gleam in them flash.

'Mr. Finnigan,' he drawled, voice like silk. 'Outside, now.'

After class, the fourth-years crowded around Seamus to ask what he and Snape had talked about in the corridor.

'Well, first of all, he just stood there, you know? When he looks at you like you've done something awful and lets the silence build up.'

The students nodded sympathetically.

'Then he asked me, menacingly, what possessed me to say something so ridiculous,' Seamus was getting into his tale now, happy to enthral his year mates as they walked up out of the dungeons. Now that it was over, he felt much braver.

'And then he was spitting out insults and scolding me so hard and fast I couldn't say anything! When he was done, he took thirty points from Gryffindor-'

'Thirty!'

'That's not my fault! So he took points, and gave me detention at the weekend, gutting toads.'

'Ew,' Lavender winced.

'Think yourself lucky,' Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin fourth-year boy had been listening. 'Professor Snape could have done something much worse to you for calling him _that_.' He wrinkled his nose. 'Why did you do it?'

'Lost a bet.'

'On the tournament?' Draco Malfoy asked. 'Figures Gryffinorks would be either too poor or too reckless to bet with money,' he sneered.

'At least we're not cowards,' Ron sneered right back. 'And you probably lost a bet too. Didn't you say you had a bet with your dad that Harry wouldn't last ten minutes?'

Draco opened his mouth to say something no doubt insulting about Harry, or about Gryffindors in general, but Theodore Nott, another Slytherin who'd been trailing behind reminded them that they had class, not time for a useless fight.

XXX xxx XXX

December soon arrived, brining with it sleet, wind, and amusing occasions with students fulfilling their lost-bet dare obligations. Including an older Gyrffindor asking Moody if he wanted to strip search her for Dark artefacts, Neville (who had been coaxed into betting on Fleur to use veela charm) asking Trelawney if she could foresee when he'd lose his virginity, Fred eating a canary cream during dinner in the great hall (not before placing several on the other House's and teacher's tables) and Justin posing lewdly with a venomous tentacula during Herbiology. One of Harry's favourites was when Vincent Crabbe offered Professor McGonagall a job of catching mice in the Slytherin dorms.

He enjoyed telling Hagrid how McGonagall had gone pink during their next Care of Magical Creatures lesson, in which they were attempting to see if the blast-ended skrewts hibernated or not. The Beauxbatons jumbo-horses' single-malt whisky was stored in troughs nearby, their fumes making the students light-headed.

The skrewts, the ten were that were left alive anyway, were now repulsive creatures nearly six feet long, with thick, grey armour and strong, scuttling legs. It turned out they didn't hibernate and did not enjoy being forced into large, pillow-filled boxes.

Fifteen minutes into the class, the skrewts were making a rampage through squashed pumpkins and burnt crates, while most of the students cowered in Hagrid's cabin, barricaded. Only Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Hermione remained to fight.

Just as it was backing Ron and Harry into the cabin wall, Hagrid sumo-slammed onto it, and Rita Skeeter popped her head over the garden fence to watch the chaos.

She wound up booking Hagrid's time for an interview at the Three Broomsticks later that week. Harry and Hermione had a bad feeling about it.

Later that day, while the boys were looking for Hermione, Hermione found them and dragged them into the kitchens to meet the house-elves. The kitchens were actually right under Great Hall, so food could be sent straight up. They were full of cooking tools and a large brick fireplace at one end.

Harry surprised to find out that Dobby was working there. He was the only elf who wanted wages. Winky was there also, having accompanied Dobby on a job search, though she was much less happy than him. Still distraught over her dismissal by Mr. Crouch, the female elf took no care of her pretty blue clothes or herself, if her obvious intoxication said anything.

The rest of the Hogwarts elves were very happy with their work. Hermione's insistence that they deserved payment and sick leave disturbed them. Harry and Ron thought she had a good idea, but if the elves honestly liked working for nice people (which definitely excluded the Malfoys) there was no problem. Try telling her that, though.

XXX xxx XXX

A bit later that month, on a Thursday, the Gryffindor fourth years were nearly finished with their Transfiguration lesson. They had practised the transforming spell (guinea-fowls to guinea-pigs), written down their homework and were now waiting for the bell to ring.

Before it did, however, Professor McGonagall interrupted Ron and Harry's epic fake wand sword fight (Ron's was a tin parrot, Harry's a rubber haddock) to inform the class that there would be a Yule Ball that Christmas, which called for dancing and dress robes and good-behaviour-or-else.

She held Harry back after class to inform _him_ that being a school champion, he and his dance partner- 'Yes, Potter, your dance partner for the Yule Ball'- would be opening the ball.

Harry was horrified. His guts seemed shrivel up and he went red.

'Dance partners? I don't dance.' No way. Nuh uh.

'Oh yes you do,' said Professor McGonagall. If it were Snape, he'd swear his teacher was enjoying bestowing this task on him. Professor McGonagall was just irritated. Harry found himself remembering his uncle and aunt going to work parties wearing a formal suit-tails and hat and frilly dress respectively.

Harry tried to protest it, but McGonagall's word was final.

After the first task, Harry said he'd rather take on the horntail again than attempt asking someone to the ball. Loads more students than usual put down the names to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas, and the female population seemed much larger than before. They were everywhere, giggling, whispering, laughing, pointing and travelling in packs, which made it so much harder to approach them.

Harry had no idea how to do it. He wanted to ask Cho Chang, but she was always surrounded by her giggly friends.

As Ron had predicted- shame he couldn't use it for Divination- a lot of girls kept coming up to Harry to ask him to the ball. A curly-haired third-year Hufflepuff girl (Harry was so startled he immediately said 'no'), a second-year, a fifth year ('She was a foot taller than me! It'd look so silly... I half-thought she'd clobber me when I refused,'), and Colin Creevy all asked him in one day. Ron laughed at him and Hermione said she thought it was cute.

The situation reminded him of what Hermione had said of Viktor: 'They only like him because he'd famous!' If Cho asked him, would it because he was a school champion? Would he mind?

Still, it was a vast improvement over life before the first task. People were being much less horrid to him and there were fewer "Support Cedric Diggory/Potter Stinks" badges going around. Cedric had probably to the Hufflepuffs to leave him alone.

Harry asked Healer Nathaniel and Vin Orange for advice when he saw them.

'Just ignore the giggling, it's them being nervous, and ask politely,' Nathaniel told him.

'Ask a friend,' said Vin, playing patronus leap-frog. 'No pressure. We had a dance when I was at school and I went with a group of friends. Or maybe you could take that dragon friend of yours?'

Towards the end of term, student concentration in class (except for Transfiguration and Potions. As if Professors McGonagall, Snape (prone to swooping down on them like a vampire bat when their guards were down) and Moody (who would sneak-attack them if they were distracted) would let them slack off) was zilch and rumours about the upcoming ball flew. One rumour Harry thought actually sounded realistic was that apparently Dumbledore had booked the Weird Sisters to perform. They were a famous music group often heard playing on the Wizarding Wireless Network. Harry and Ron had danced to their rock music in their shower cubicles sometimes. Hermione wouldn't admit to doing that herself.

The castle went through an incredible clean up; The decorations were more spectacular and varied than ever. Everlasting icicles hung on stairs and hooting, golden owls perched on the Christmas trees in the Great Hall. The armour suits shone and sung Christmas carols. Peeves took to hiding in them and singing rather rude songs.

One day, very close to ball-time, Harry trudged back into Gryffindor Tower feeling very dispirited after he'd finally gotten the courage to ask Cho to the ball. She had let him down gently, but it didn't make the fact that she was already going with Cedric any easier to bare.

Ron was back too, there he was , sitting in a corner looking quite ashen. Ginny was with him, speaking consolingly. He had been walking past Fleur when her charm, probably on full blast aimed at Cedric, had hit him and he blurted out his request for her to go to the ball with him.

'She didn't answer,' he mumbled. 'She just looked at me like Snape looks into our cauldrons. So I ran for it.'

'She's part-veela,' Harry told him. 'You were right. She must have been using her charm and you got hit with it. Hey, why don't we ask a friend to go? Or go as a group and just hang out?'

'So long as we're not the only ones without a partner,' Ron agreed.

When Hermione came in, Ron asked her to be his partner. She said she was already going with someone, and that he shouldn't be asking her as a last resort. Then she stormed off into the girl's dorms because he wouldn't believe her.

Ginny also had a partner by now: Neville, who'd asked Hermione earlier that day. She was red in the face and sounded disappointed when she left for diner.

'What's with them?' Ron wandered.

'Dunno,' said Harry. 'I think it was something we said. Maybe Ginny wanted to go with someone else?'

'Yeah maybe. Argh, at this rate, we'll be the only guys in our House who haven't got dates!' Ron fretted.

'We could go as friends,' Harry suggested. 'I don't mind if I'm your last resort. At least you won't giggle all the time, and we could just talk about quidditch or something after the opening.' It'd be awkward though.

Ron thought so too. 'Yeah, last resort maybe. No offence mate.'

'None taken.' Actually, there may be no need for a last resort; Harry had just spotted Lavender and Parvati enter the portrait hole.

By the next day, he and Ron each had a date for the Yule Ball.

XXX xxx XXX

Just before Christmas day, a letter back from Sirius came. It congratulated Harry on his success in the first task, warned him to be careful still, told him to keep in touch and agreed that Parsletongue and Dragonese probably were similar in origin. He should ask Charlie Weasley more about it.

After reading, Harry, Ron and Hermione had a mini chess tournament. And after he took them down in a climatic checkmate, they all decided he would almost certainly win that year's school chess tournament. He'd come in fourth the previous year.

On Christmas day, Harry almost fell out of bed when he woke to find Dobby leaning right over him. They established that Harry only needed a prod to be woken up and exchanged presents: a mustard yellow pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks for odd socks.

After the elf left to get started on Christmas dinner, Harry happily unwrapped his other presents, which were a quidditch book, dungbombs, lollies, a Weasley jumper- this year green with a dragon picture, mince-pies, a cookbook, a tissue from the Dursleys (they also remembered the Tongue-ton toffee incident. Hopefully they wouldn't come summer) and a nifty knife for opening locks and undoing knots.

Afterwards, Harry, Ron and Hermione went down for breakfast, then Harry headed to Myrtle's haunt to meet Snape for his detention-turned habit. Snape was being less horrible to Harry in class since their excursions into the Chamber had started, not that he let the other students notice. Every time Harry and his friends went in for Dark magic practise, they were careful to pack their target dummies away and vanish every trace of their presence.

The Potions teacher was also keeping something to himself. Having informed Dumbledore of their morning activities, he'd been subjected to the headmaster's twinkling eyes and beaming smile. How splendid that he and the boy were getting along! Not. It wasn't as though he was going to be nice and buy him a Christmas present. He certainly wouldn't be telling the brat about how the profits selling the basilisk parts were being split. Severus and Dumbledore had worked out a deal they could both agree was fair enough. One third went into his pay, for the work he put into harvesting, and because as an adult, he got adult wage. One third went to Harry for his part in killing it and harvesting, and because he had to get them into the chamber each time. As for getting out, they both brought brooms now. The other third went to the school. No, Severus wasn't going to tell Potter because he was still a teenager prone to idiocy, and Merlin knew what he might spend his share of the money on if he knew it was there.

Severus perched on his broomstick at the bottom of the main pipe leading back up into the school. He glanced at Potter.

'On your broom, Potter. It's time to go.'

The boy didn't answer.

Severus looked where he was looking. Had he seen something? No.

'Boy. Look at me when I am talking to you.'

No answer. Severus frowned. What was Potter playing at? Oh. He was having one of those episodes.

Severus put down his broom and moved to face Potter. The boy's face was blank, as though his thoughts were far away. Feeling curious, and telling himself it was necessary to check on the brat, Severus looked into empty green eyes (oh how they resembled Lily's), pointed his wand (don't think of James) and whispered,

**'Legilimens.' **

Oh. Oh, those thoughts were far away. There they were, human thoughts. He could see them, hear them, smell them, touch them, taste them faintly, as though he was half conscious or experiencing a movie with the sound down low, seeing though a mist, eating with a cold. What was this distance in the way? Why were the edges of his vision dark and green?

XXX xxx XXX

Afternoon tea had a sense of anticipation and impatience to it. It was because of the ball in a few hours, Harry knew. His fellow champions were brimming with excitement. To fill the time, Cedric told them about his House dance lesson. He'd learnt how to ball dance outside of school and had taught many of his Housemates during lessons as the Yule Ball drew near. Almost all the Hufflepuff girls, his friends, Professor Sprout and many younger students who were going to have their own party in the dorm had had fun twirling around with him.

The other Hogwarts Houses had had their own dance lessons in their common rooms or in classrooms. Being a champion, Harry had no choice but to attend them. They were surprisingly fun though; watching a red-faced Ron waltz with Professor McGonagall, seeing girls trying to figure out if the twin they finished a dance with was the same one they started with, the satisfaction of finally getting steps right and finishing off with a folk dance that involved the whole group. By the end of each lesson, most of the awkwardness was gone and they were all smiling.

It was interesting to hear about the reason and ritual behind some of the dances. Harry remembered one or two from primary school. On one day there'd been a few girls missing, since they'd shared a cold at a sleepover, and Dudley had purposely stepped on Harry's poor toes.

Harry and Cedric had a laugh picturing the Ravenclaw and Slytherin House dance lessons. What had little Professor Flitwick looked like spinning with a taller student? Had Professor Snape had to dance with any little firsties? Or a tall seventh year?

'Cedric,' said Fleur suddenly. 'Let us warm up for later. I don't feel like sitteng around all afternoon.' She got up and looked at Cedric expectantly.

He blinked, thought for moment, then shrugged and stood up.

'Why not? I'm also a bit impatient. Waltz?'

Fleur nodded, and they began a a graceful sweep around the classroom. Harry and Viktor sipped tea and watched. It was rather nice watching Fleur dance. Her silvery-blond hair swished prettily and her movements were eye-catching. Harry pinched himself a few times.

When their dance was over, Cedric noticed the others sitting out and made his way over to them.

'No slacking off you two,' he said, grinning. 'We have to open the open the ball, so we should be the best dancers there are.' He pulled Harry up and meshed their fingers together. 'Do you know the _Owl's Flight_?'

The Owl's Flight was one of several in a series, including _Raven's Flight_, _Sparrow's Flight_, _Hawk's Flight_, _Bat's Flight_, _Dragon's Flight_, _Phoenix Flight_ and _Gryffin's Flight_. The Owl one involved a lot of spinning and leaning in and out, and other movements that Harry vaguely recalled seeing in Hedwig.

He saw Fleur and Viktor doing the foxtrot. Viktor looked a bit awkward. Harry reckoned the Bulgarian would be better at a Flight dance.

When they paired up, Fleur claimed the lead because she knew Swan Dance better, and because she was taller, she told Harry with a smile. Harry scowled, but he couldn't retain it for long. He felt very clumsy compared to her. The older girl moved like a swan herself, graceful, light and floating. It was sort of soothing, if you ignored the awkwardness. Like the hand on his hip and Fleur's mischievous, sparkling smile.

Harry found he was right about Viktor being better a a Flight dance as they did _Hawk's Flight_ across the floor.

Was there _Broomstick Flight_, he wondered? Or a _Snitch's Flight_?

XXX xxx XXX

The distance was likely related to Potter's dementor experience, Severus thought. The boy's medical file mentioned the spaces outs he had, and the notes from the healer suggested the beginnings of out-of-body-travel.

'Good evening, Severus.'

Professor McGonagall, as Deputy Headmistress, stood at the entrance to the Great Hall to open them when dinner started. She was dressed in tidy, red tartan dress-robes with her clan crest on the back and breast, in place of her usual black or dark green, and her hair pins had little gold nubs in the ends under a conical hat wrapped in a wreath.

'Good evening, Minerva.' After years of being colleagues, it still felt strange addressing her by first name. Thankfully he didn't slip any more. 'Nice dress-robes. Red suits you almost as well as green.' Ugh, what a thing to say! He was an adult now, and usually so eloquent but he still had trouble complimenting a woman's outfit! Why was their House rivalry the first thing that came to mind and got blurted out? Perhaps she hadn't noticed that implication.

Minerva raised her eyebrows. Ah, she had noticed.

'Thank you, Severus.' She also knew he meant to compliment her. 'You look nice in black. As usual.'

To his credit, Severus's black dress-robes were not potion stained like his day wear, and cut a little more elegantly. He was even wearing a nice silver pendent and his best boots. He wouldn't have bothered coming to the ball if he wasn't obliged to as a Head of House. He wasn't a bad dancer. Lily and Alice had told him that. It was hard tell if James thought he had any talent since Sirius had jinxed them together. His Slytherins all agreed that he was no klutz on the dance-floor. Being in a hall full of dressed up, emotional teenagers was the problem.

'Hello Minerva, Severus!' Professor Charity Burbage approached them, not ungraceful herself in light blue robes and braided blond hair.

'Isn't it lovely when we have special events like this?' she said happily. 'I do wish we had dances more often.'

'I'm afraid I have to disagree,' Severus said, keeping an eye on the students. There was Diggory and his dance partner. They made a fine couple. 'The students' concentration has been terrible of late. Not something I appreciate in a potions laboratory.'

'Oh, yes, it would be troublesome in there,' Charity agreed. 'But the actual night is something special. I hope you'll save a dance for me.'

Severus blinked in surprise, and refused to look at the smirk he was sure Minerva was wearing.

There was Delacour, enchanting as always, in silvery-grey robes. Her partner was the Ravenclaw quidditch captain, Davies. Not far from them were Weasley (Ronald), in very old-fashioned robes with bits of tattered lace and Potter, wearing green dress-robes. They were accompanied by those Indian twins in bright pink and turquoise.

'Evening Minerva, Charity, Severus,' Filius stepped between taller people towards them. His dress-robes were dark blue, bronze and silver.

'Good evening, Filius.'

'Evening.'

'How are you?'

The Durmstrang champion was standing near Potter, with- Merlin, was that Granger in the periwinkle robes with her hair sleek and tied up? She scrubbed up well.

'I'm very well, Charity,' Filius said pleasantly. 'You look lovely. As do you, Minerva.'

'Thank you, Filius. I like your robes.'

Serverus saw a group of his Slytherins together. Draco Malfoy wore, no doubt expensive, high collared, black velvet robes and boots with a stepped heel. Parkinson was on his arm, wearing frilly, pale pink robes. Crabbe and Goyle, resembling mossy boulders were with them. Not far away were the other Slytherin quidditch players and the other fourth-years. He could see that a few Slytheirns had partners from another house, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

At last, the doors to the Great Hall opened, revealing walls covered in frost, ivy and mistletoe. The students began to pour in, and Severus was distracted from his musings for now, his last non-ball-related thoughts being on why the hell did Potter have green inside of him?

XXX xxx XXX

Happy World Autism Awareness Day! 2nd April. Ah, is anyone out of character here? I hope not.


	29. My Hair Is Not A Rose Bush!

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 29: My Hair Is Not A Rose Bush!

_The students began to pour in, and Severus was distracted from his musings for now, his last non-ball-related thoughts being on why the hell did Potter have green inside of him? _

After dinner, the tables were banished to the edges of the hall, and a raised platform was conjured along the right-hand wall. It had instruments upon it: drums, a cello, several guitars and bagpipes. The band that came on to play them, the Weird Sisters, was a group of very hairy people in black, ripped robes. Parvati pulled Harry into the middle of the hall where the other champions and their partners were standing, ready to open the ball. Harry tripped on his dress-robes.

The first song was a slow, mournful tune. Harry and Parvati turned slowly on the spot (Parvati was somehow leading, even though she was in the girl's position). It was okay. Soon other couples joined them; Neville and Ginny (Ginny's poor feet), Dumbledore dwarfed by Madam Maxime, Mad-Eye Moody and Professor Sinistra (avoiding Moody's wooden leg)...

'Nice socks, Potter,' he growled.

Harry grinned and told the Defence teacher where his mismatched socks came from. He hoped that Moody's x-ray gaze didn't traverse any higher his robes, though... Nah, unlikely.

Parvati commented on how creepy Moody's magical eye was.

A few songs later, Harry and a rather grumpy Ron, found themselves pulled into a group dance; _Ghost Trail_. Several real ghosts actually joined in. Two lines were formed and couples would detach from one end and glide to the other down the middle. When every couple had gone, they'd spread out and twirl in circles until eight beats later, the lines would reform again in a different order. The music was floaty and eerie.

The first time round, Harry and Ron stood next to each other in line. Harry's partner from the opposite side was an older girl he didn't know. He thought he might have seen her at the Slytherin table though. Ron went down the middle with a Hufflepuff girl. Then they all twirled on their own. One beat, one spin. Two beats. Three. Four. It would be funny if they did the Chicken Dance. Five. Six. Seven Eight.

This time Ron was a few people away. Harry looked across and saw Moaning Myrtle smiling at him.

'Hello Harry,' she said.

'Hey Myrtle.'

'Isn't this fun?' she asked, swaying in place, holding hands with the students on either side of her. They looked uncomfortable with chilly ghost hands in theirs.

'I quite like dances,' Myrtle told him. 'Well, it wasn't fun when only some of the teachers would dance with me, but Sir Nick is a good dancer, when his head stays on.'

Sir Nearly Headless Nick was closer to the front end of the line, across from Hermione.

'I remember a dance when I was alive,' Myrtle went on. 'Professor Dumbledore was at that one too, he's quite old. Professor McGonagall was there as well, though she was just a student then. And Hagrid. I did this dance with him. He wasn't very graceful. And he was so much taller than me!' She wrinkled her nose, then giggled. 'I stood on his feet when we danced, and he could walk easily.'

It was soon their turn to join hands and float, twirl, duck in-and-out along the middle of the lines.

'I also danced with Tom one time,' Myrtle reminisced. 'He was very handsome and charming, but there was something a bit, scary about him.' She looked at Harry. 'You remind me of him, you know, but you're nicer than him.'

Harry shivered. It wasn't because of Myrtle's cold hands through his.

After the _Ghost Trail_ Harry and Ron sat down at the table. Parvati and Padma were dancing with boys from Beauxbatons. When Hermione joined them, she and Ron wound up arguing over her being Viktor's dance partner. Apparently she was "fraternising with the enemy." Hermione disagreed, they were supposed to be getting along with the foreign competitors, and Ron should have asked her sooner if he'd wanted to go with her. Harry didn't like it when his best friends argued. It was upsetting, put pressure on him (Hermione must have felt this way when he and Ron weren't talking to each other before the first task), and damn annoying that they just bickered without noticing how like a married couple they acted.

Eventually Hermione left, Viktor stopped by to ask if they'd seen her, and Percy and Bagman joined their table. The conversation went from the Tournament to Mr. Crouch's illness, to Ministry business. Ron and Harry went on a walk outside to escape.

The front steps outside the Entrance Hall were cluttered with rose bushes, stone statues, carved benches and ornamental paths. There was a fountain nearby, by the gurgling sound of it. There were fairies in the bushes; small, humanoid creatures that fluttered and glowed.

Ron and Harry hadn't gone far when they heard Snape and Karkaroff talking. The Durmstrang head was anxious about something. Something that was becoming clearer. Snape told him to flee if he wanted, but he would staying at Hogwarts. Then he strode along the path, wand out, blasting bushes apart to reveal many a student engaged in elicit activities.

When they got to a large stone reindeer with water spouting from his antlers, the boys saw two large, shadowy figures talking. It sounded like Hagrid and Madam Maxime. They froze. This seemed like a private sort of scene. They should leave. Oh look, there were Fleur and Rodger Davies. They looked quite busy. It should be easy to sneak past them. Unfortunately, seeing this, Ron went pale, shook his head, and dragged Harry behind the reindeer. Harry tried to focus on a beetle crawling on the statue's back, but it wasn't interesting enough to prevent Harry from hearing Hagrid reveal that he was half-giant. Oh. That was interesting.

Madam Maxime was outraged that Hagrid thought she was like him. She stormed back inside. Hagrid stayed on the bench for a minute, then strode back towards his cabin. Then a fairy decided that Harry's always messy hair was bush and settled in there.

'Ha ha, it thinks your hair is a rose bush!'

'Very funny Ron, help me get it out.' Harry tried to pluck the fairy off his head, but it zapped him. It felt like a little electric shock.

'Owch! Ron, stop laughing and help me!'

Ron reached his long fingers in, but he got zapped too.

'Yow! Little titch shocked me- hey, here comes another one! Oh. Oh!'

'What! What's going on?' Harry felt another tiny weight settled on his head. 'What are they doing?'

'Ew, Harry, the fairies are doing it in your hair!'

_'What!_ Get them out!' Harry whisper-yelled.

'But they'll shock me again!'

'Cover your hands then, just get them out! And stop laughing!'

'Potter! Weasley, what are you shrieking about? Ten points from Gryffindor.' Professor Snape was back now, without Karkaroff.

'Sir!' Ron started before Harry could elbow him or clamp a hand over his mouth. 'Fairies are doing it in his hair! Look!'

There was a long, awkward pause. Harry wanted to disappear. He wanted to face-palm, which was difficult with glasses on.

'... And you haven't managed to get rid of them yourselves?' Snape sounded odd, like he was caught between laughter and horror. Like he wasn't sure if he wanted to forget this, or make it a patronus memory.

'We tried, they hurt our fingers when they get too close.'

Snape sighed and pushed Harry towards a rose bush.

'Put your head near it.'

Harry bent his head down, and to his relief, the fairies on his head flew into the bush to continue their fun.

'I suggest you go back inside,' Snape drawled. 'Before your hair is visited upon by nesting fairies again.' He left them to blast more bushes apart.

When they went inside, Ron explained to Harry that giants had a violent reputation, and there were none left in Britain. They spent the rest of the night talking about giants and other magical creature breeding, occasionally joining in a dance, mostly just jigging their feet to fast music.

At midnight, the weird Sisters finished playing and everyone applauded them and starting leaving. Hermione said goodbye to Viktor, then swept past Ron coldly. He and Harry followed her, but were stopped when by Cedric who told Harry to take a bath, in the Prefect's bathroom, and take his golden egg with him.

When Harry got back to Gryffindor Common Room, Ron and Hermione were shouting at each other. When Hermione had stomped off to the girl's dorms, Harry went up to the boy's to change and wash his hair.

XXX xxx XXX

The next morning everyone was up late, neglected homework was started and Ron and Hermione were pretending their argument hadn't happened. Hermione confessed that her now bushy-once-more-hair had been so sleek last night due to her use of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. Harry wondered aloud if Draco Malfoy used it every day then? When she was told about Hagrid's half-giant heritage, she said she wasn't surprised and surely not all giants were horrible. This was like the prejudice people had towards werewolves.

The beginning of the next term had an unpleasant, then interesting start. In the morning, Care of Magical Creatures class was taken by a relief teacher, Professor Grubbly-Plank. Hagrid was "indisposed", because somehow, Rita Skeeter had found out about his giant blood. That lesson they were shown a beautiful white unicorn, dimmed somewhat by the fury induced by the newspaper article.

The afternoon lesson was interesting because in Health, they had moved on to Sex Ed. Fourth year was when Madam Pomfrey began giving them photos in addition to diagrams. It was quite disturbing watching a witch give birth in a moving magical photo. Other photos were a bit like the ones in the magazines showing up in the older boys' dorms. Harry learnt that there were just as many magical S. as there were non-magical ones, there was an adult shop in Hogsmead, and the wizarding world was both more prudish and more open minded about sex than the muggle world. At least, in England and amongst humans anyway. Harry, Ron and Hermione thought it would be very awkward to ask Remus Lupin how werewolves felt about sex.

A few interesting things that happened that week (Culture Week, which explained a few things) were, one day, all the bathroom mirrors in Gryffindor Tower were jinxed so that when the boys looked in their mirrors, they saw female reflections of themselves, and girls saw male reflections. Seamus borrowed Colin Creevy's camera to take photos of their reflections.

Another interesting thing was when the Japanese exchange students jinxed several people with an illusion charm that made them look like Japanese cartoon versions of themselves all day. Ron and Harry were caught by this had to enjoy-er-endure many girls cooing at how cute they looked with big anime eyes. Photos were taken of that too. Colin was paid to undertake the dangerous mission of getting a snap of Professor Snape, who looked very scary when the illusion made his evil teacher aura visible.

It was alright at school since others had been jinxed too, but on his weekly trip to St. Mungos, Harry and Professor McGonagall stood out. The Transfiguration teacher didn't know the particular counter needed to make them look normal again, so she had to put up with cartoon cat ears and tail popping up from time to time. The first time it happened, Healer Nathaniel ducked behind a file to hide his sniggering.

That same day Hermione was hit by "Speak Chinese" jinx on the way to Hogsmead in the afternoon. The boys managed to translate her requests somehow at shops. When they visited the Three Broomsticks to see if Hagrid might be found there (he wasn't), they bumped into Ludo Bagman. He asked how Harry was getting along with his clue to the second task and offered help. He left when Fred and George turned up.

Rita Skeeter and her photographer were there too. Harry started to have a go at her for what she wrote about Hagrid, but fumbled when she pinked at him. Inwardly, he cursed the illusion making his blush extremely noticeable. Soon he was glaring at her, not realising that his cartoon eyes were not longer cute but shadowed, scary and almost glowing. Next to him, Hermione was cursing in Chinese. Still sitting down, Ron was caught between looking frightened and amused. After the journalist had left, he warned Hermione that she'd be targeted next if she wasn't careful.

The three of them hurried back to Hogwarts after that and banged on Hagrid's door, shouting, until they were let in. Professor Dumbledore, also under the anime jinx, sided with them in telling Hagrid that he was a great guy, loads of people liked him and they didn't care that he was half-giant. Dumbledore also knew Chinese and was able to translate for Hermione accurately.

Hagrid told Harry that it'd be really neat if he won the Twiwizard Tournament, to show everyone that even a half-blood could do it. Blood didn't matter.

The mystery of egg was heavy in his heart, and by the time he got to bed, Harry knew he had to shelve his pride and see if Cedric's hint could help him. He had to plan it carefully. He'd have to go at night in case it took him a long time. And night meant being out after curfew. Having been caught out of bed by Filch before, Harry no desire for a repeat, so he'd need his invisibility cloak and probably the Marauder's Map. And he'd use the Prefect's bathroom since there was less chance of being disturbed. He needed to do this soon, so maybe the next night? Sunday was the Culture Week feast, where everyone would be dressed up, eating foreign foods and having fun. There might even be a party he could sneak out during.

Okay! Tomorrow night it was!

XXX xxx XXX

Next week I'm starting a full-time business management and computing course, on top of the part-time creative writing one I'm already doing, so I won't have as much time to write this. I'll try to keep updating every week, but don't be surprised if updates slow down. Sorry.


	30. Bathroom

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Edit: Harry didn't sample the roast snake.

Chapter 30: Bathroom.

_There might even be a party he could sneak out during. _

_Okay! Tomorrow night it was! _

Sunday late-afternoon was spent on last minute preparation for that night's feast. Rather than spend lots of money on new clothes, students were encouraged to make a project of making their costumes. Indeed it _was_ a project; the teachers would be awarding points for shrinking, growing, cutting, colouring, charming and transfiguring various things into clothes – extra points for ingenuity, creativity and cultural accuracy.

Ron had opted to dress as a muggle, so Harry had lent him his best muggle jeans, sneakers, t-shirt and a hoody to modify for the night. Ron had to stretch and lengthen every item and turned the hoody blue.

Hermione had already finished her blue and white, lacy French robes and was now in the boys' dorm helping Neville with an old-fashioned, green set of robes worn by Italian gardeners. Over by their beds, Seamus was having his face painted by Dean, in the colours of his favourite muggle football team. Dean was decked out in a Spanish wizard's robe. It had feathers. Harry had decided to transform one of his school robes into a Japanese kimono.* A scarf was turned into an green obi* and Hermione's sandals into geta.* He'd used a shoe lace to tie his hair in a top-knot.

'Eeyah! Kufanya nija kwa ajili ya kabila!'(2) The door burst open and a blur of feathers, paint and bare skin raced through the room, jumping on and over beds. Harry caught a glimpse of what appeared to be Fred, George and several first years dressed in tribal outfits from different countries (George was actually wearing old-fashioned Dutch clothes and clogs[3]), and they were all shrieking some kind of war cry. When they'd rushed out again to invade the dorm next-door, the fourth-year boys and Hermione resumed their work, bemused.

'Ah,' Seamus said, 'I wonder if McGonagall ever regrets allowing the older students to help the youngest.'

'I can't wait to see that lot in the Great Hall,' Ron grinned. 'Do you remember when they came out dressed up like Asian hookers?'

'Geisha,' Hermione corrected. She blushed.

'How about last year then,' Ron asked, 'They got you to dress up as an Egyptian princess and we were all your slaves.'

Hermione went redder. Oh she remembered alright...

_'Make way, commoners! Make way for Princess Hermione!' _

_'Your Highness, may we kiss your regal feet?' _

_'My Princess, please allow this lowly slave to carry you to your seat!' _

'Harry, remember our second year? They made you a snake charmer and the other kids were so scared of you. It was awesome!'

It was actually kind of funny. Fred and George had really cheered a lonely Harry up that night by making the parsletongue issue into something they could all be silly about.

'Fred! George! Out!'

'Attack! Attack!'

Down in the Great Hall, the long tables were split into a number of smaller ones, each covered in a variety of foreign food, and everyone was expected to wander around picking what they liked. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked together with their plates and were soon joined by Neville and Ginny (in green robes, shamrocks and a cool top hat). Ginny brought a friend with her, Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw. Luna had pale skin, wide, light eyes that always seemed to look surprised - despite her dreamy expression, and pale blond hair. She was wearing light-blue Chinese robes with home-made talismans hanging from anywhere.

'Guys, these are escargots,' Hermione pointed out a plate of snails on a table they stopped by.

'Ew,' Ron shuddered. 'Are those?...'

'Snails? Yes. They're a French delicacy.' But she didn't take one. Instead Hermione took a curved croissant and stuffed it with meat and salad.

Harry carefully put a bent thing in yellow sauce in his mouth. Mm, not bad. Where had he seen this before?

Neville looked at him in horror.

'What?'

'Harry,' Neville winced, 'That's a frog leg you're eating.'

Harry made a face. 'Oh. Well it's not so bad. No offence to Trevor, Nev.'

When they got to the Italian table everyone got a helping of pizza and spaghetti. There was a halt to let the line of the twins' tribe go past, then it was on to the Scottish table. None of them touched the haggis.

At the Bulgarian table, Hermione picked kebapcheta (grilled mincemeat and spice shaped like a sausages) and insisted the rest of them try something. Harry thought the kyufteta (spicy meat hamburgers) looked good. Luna got that, and was also happy to munch on sticks of fried dough filled with cheese called piroshka. (Every plate of food came with a name tag.)

At the Japanese table, Harry was told that he had to try something because his costume was Japanese. He tried sushi rolls, green tea (sencha), okonomiyaki (as-you-like-it-pancake), fried octopus – which wasn't as weird as it looked, red bean-paste, ramen (a noodle dish), little flavoured sticks called pocky, rice balls, (oni giri sounded like some kind of Japanese spell, or something from a cartoon, or maybe it was a karate thing?) grilled chicken on skewers and wound up with a few new things on his plate. Ron tried a green thing called wasabi and spat it out immediately.

On their way to the Chinese table, they saw Cho and Cedric - both in Chinese robes. The older students stayed with them as they visited the Chinese table, (the meat there was rather sweet), the Thai table (sweet and sour), and the Indian table (Harry had made Indian dishes a couple of times at the Dursleys).

Luna talked about some very odd sounding foods she'd had while looking for odd sounding creatures.

Here, Cedric and Cho went on to the French table. Ron and Hermione returned to the Bulgarian table and Harry stayed with Neville, Ginny and Luna. They entered the American continents area and tried foods with bugs in them and American muggle McDonalds. Harry had never had McDonalds before. It was delicious. He _had_ had bugs though - some of the times Dudley's gang had been able to catch him... The properly cooked ones tasted better. One table actually had a roast snake dish. Considering he could speak to snakes, Harry didn't have any.

At the opposite end of the hall, representing the other side of the world, the New Zealand table had typical Kiwi dishes beside traditional Maori hangi – food roasted in an underground pit filled with heated stones.

'I recommend the paua,' Professor Dumbledore said, pointing to a plate of shell-fish. He was wearing a robe of Celtic origin. It was dark green, and the Celtic knots embroidered on were gold-yellow. 'They do taste good, and anyone who wishes to take a shell may do so.' The paua shells, next to the plate where ovular things with a shiny blue-greeny-pinkish interior.

'The hangi-cooked kumara is also very tasty,' Dumbledore continued. 'It's rather like pumpkin, actually. I wouldn't mind trying it out in a juice. Are you all enjoying yourselves this evening?'

'Yes Professor,' Harry said after he'd swallowed a mouthful of whitebait fritter. Mm, he should put more of that on his plate. 'Hey, Professor?'

'Yes?'

Harry piled more fritter onto his plate. 'Where can I get the recipes for some of this stuff?' Cooking wasn't so bad. Especially when it was appreciated. One time, Uncle Vernon had actually given him a compliment. Well, close enough. Besides, the more Harry cooked, the more he ate, there would be somethings besides greasy, fatty food or tiny servings of vegetables on the table and the tensions between him and the Dursleys were at a their most minimum.

Professor Dumbledore smiled. 'If you come to see during breakfast tomorrow I can provide you with as many recipes as you'd like.'

A bit later, Harry and his group rejoined Ron and Hermione at the Mexican table and enjoyed enchiladas together.

The rest of the evening was really fun. Though he did speak to the other champions when he saw them, and the excursion he planned was drawing near, Harry felt like this Culture Week feast was just like a regular school event with no pressure. Just costumes, tasty food and friends. Some of the best things in the world.

Speaking of food, there was desert! All the tables were now covered in exotic desert dishes. Harry and his friends made another round to fill the little space they had left in their stomachs. Sugar plums and Italian ice-cream were the favourites.(4) When they reached the New Zealand table a second time, Draco Malfoy was there instead of Dumbledore, helping himself to the pavlova. With amusement, Harry noticed that the Slytherin boy's white Arabian robes with green jewels looked rather like the pavlova.

Harry decided he'd better get the desert recipes too.

Come eleven (the third-years and below had already been sent to bed), Professor Dumbledore called for everyone's attention.

'Thank you for your excellent behaviour this evening. I hope you have all enjoyed Culture Week and the wonderful feast produced by our kitchen staff. They out-do themselves every year. But now it is time for bed.' He smiled at the disappointed faces and groans displayed by students wanting to stay up later, or keep eating.

'If anyone has overindulged on this delicious food, Madam Pomfrey has stomach-ache-relief potions with her. Otherwise, please return to your dormitories for a good night's sleep. You all have class tomorrow.'

There was more groaning. Ugh, classes.

XXX xxx XXX

Ah, here was Boris the Bewildered. Harry leaned in close to the lost-looking wizard and murmured,

'Pine fresh.'

The door creaked open and Harry slipped into and locked the door. Then he pulled off the invisibility cloak and looked around.

Whoa. Chandelier, white marble, swimming-pool-bath. A hundred gold taps with jewelled tops. A diving board. Large windows covered by white, linen curtains. Fluffy towels and painting of a sleeping mermaid.

Nice. It would good to be a Prefect just to get to use this bathroom!

Harry placed the cloak, egg and Marauder's Map carefully on the floor and walked further in to look around. How was this place supposed to help him solve the clue? He hoped Cedric wasn't pulling his leg.

Still, may as well give it a go. Oh wow! Now those were some taps! Each one poured out something different. There was big pink and white bubble, solid looking foam, perfumed purple bubbles... Harry had fun turning taps on and off, especially the one where jets of water bounced off the surface and tub walls in arcs. There was even a kind of bubble you could sit on or squeeze into as it floated.(5) He got a bird's eye view of the whole room from inside one, though it appeared slightly warped. The bubble could be steered by leaning in whatever direction you wanted to float. It was easy to start spinning and more than once, the bathroom became a blur of white tile and coloured soap to Harry. At one point, he drifted underwater. It was difficult to stay under though, because the bubble was lighter than the water.

He pushed himself out when he got near the curtains. Behind them, Harry discovered a view of the surrounding mountains; lumpy, looming shapes in the dark.

'Cool...'

Soon, the bath was full of hot water and bubbles. Harry stripped of his pajamas, dressing gown and slippers (black doggy slippers he couldn't resist buying) and slipped into the water.

It was lovely. And deep. His feet barely touched the bottom. Harry enjoyed a brief swim. But no ideas came to him. He leaned against the edge and opened his egg, but the screeching was so loud it made him jump and he dropped it on the floor.

'I'd try putting it in the water if I were you.'

Harry swallowed a mouthful of water and bubbles in his shock.

'Myrtle!' Harry spluttered in outrage. 'What the hell? I'm not wearing anything!' Well, the foam was thick enough to hide him, but he had a bad feeling Myrtle had been spying on him from the start.

The ghost girl blinked at him from her perch on the taps. 'I closed my eyes when you got in,' she said. 'Anyway, why don't you try putting it in the water? That's what Cedric did.'

'Have you been spying on him too?' Harry asked, indignantly. 'Is that what you do in the evenings, watch Prefects take baths?' What a breach of privacy.

'Sometimes...' Myrtle said slyly. 'Though I haven't spoken to anyone before.'

'...I'm honoured.' Harry made sure she had her eyes covered when he got out and wrapped a towel around his whole body while he retrieved his egg.

Okay, back in the bath. Now...

'Open it underwater,' Myrtle peeped out. 'Go on.'

Now there was a gurgling song. Myrtle told him to put his head under to hear it.

Harry took a deep breath, and ducked under to hear eerie voices singing. After three more goes to memorise, he started thinking about what it could mean.

Eventually, he got to the conclusion that there were merpeople in the lake and he would have to do something down there... Ah. Crap. Now, Harry could swim okay, but was it enough for an excursion deep down into the Black Lake? How would he fight underwater? And just how was he supposed to hold his breath that long? Damn, this must be his age showing again; the older students might know how to keep breathing. Maybe the was a potion for it.

Harry thought while Myrtle monologued about how she'd haunted Olive Hornby. What were the merpeople going to take?

Uh oh.

Myrtle was brought out of her muttering when she noticed Harry stop muttering to himself. A blank look came onto his face. There was a silvery, shimmering around him. Oo, she thought. Harry's spirit was leaking out of his body. Not many people could do that. That teacher in the smelly tower, Trelawney could.

Uh oh. Harry's body was slipping underwater! That should have woken him up. Too bad he bonked his head on a tap.

Better go in and lift him out. Myrtle fazed underwater and moved closer to Harry. Then she stopped. Under the water, his hair floated around his head like a dark halo. His glasses were on because he could barely see without them. There were similar to hers. He was similar to her in other ways, too, Myrtle noticed. Harry had small spots on his chin and knobbly joints. He wasn't nearly as handsome as Cedric or Tom, or some of the other boys at Hogwarts, but he wasn't bad looking either, Myrtle mused, eyeing his reasonably fit body. He really was a nice boy. Would it be so bad if he died? He could stay young forever and live with her in her toilet. He could stay safe from all the trouble he got into. And maybe one day they could pass on together. Merlin knew Myrtle wasn't ready yet. The idea was frightening.

But if she let him die, would Harry ever forgive her? Would Dumbledore let her stay at Hogwarts if she let a student die? Surely not.

Myrtle sighed. Maybe he'd get killed during the Tournament anyway. There were still two tasks left. She flew/swam right into Harry's body. She wasn't very good at manipulating her energy to move things like Peeves was, so she'd have to possess Harry briefly. They weren't supposed to do it, but this _was_ a special circumstance. She knew the House ghosts has done it occasionally when a student was in immediate danger.

Harry was floating in a haze of heat. His mind was full of bubbles, shifting. There was a heavy feeling in him growing with every second. And then he was Myrtle, cool and drippy and kicking his/her legs up because she couldn't just let Harry die like that. Her head pushed out into the air and her arms were flung over the side to hold on. She/he clung to the side of the bath, spluttering and breathing.

Myrtle/Harry rubbed the pain in the back their head. Damn tap. It was different when they were a ghost and could just squeeze in and out. And now their glasses were covered in bubbles. They took them off and dunked them quickly to wash the foam off. As they put them back on, a glint of gold caught their eye. It was a golden egg. Oh yes, they'd brought it in to hear it sing underwater. Cedric had told them to because he'd come in the other day and nearly all the bubble were gone by the time _he_ figured it out. They'd gotten it much sooner, but it turned out Cedric had not tried to pull a prank on them. He honestly wanted to return the favour for telling him about the dragons...

Myrtle/Harry became Myrtle and Harry again when the side-of-soul-who-felt-wrong touched them and they hurt. Jerked back into awareness of herself again, Myrtle pulled out of Harry's body and sat down by the side of the pool. What a weird experience! Much different from possessing Olive Hornby.

'Whoa,' Harry murmured. 'What just happened?' Something very strange had just happened to him. Like he was someone else, like he was in a dream.

'You hit your head and nearly drowned,' Myrtle said. Harry looked at her. She looked almost as confused as he felt.

'I'm not good at touching solid things like Peeves is,' she continued, 'so I possessed you to make you get your head up.'

... 'You- you- _possessed_ me?' The hell?

Myrtle sniffed. 'Well I had too, didn't I? You would have drowned. You should be grateful.'

'I am grateful!' Harry reassured her. 'I am. Really. Thanks Myrtle. I'm just surprised. I've never been possessed before.'

'You're the second person I've possessed,' Myrtle said. 'The first was Olive Hornby. It was quite confusing being her and me. By the way, Harry, who was that other person in there?'

'Other person?' Harry kicked his legs lazily.

'The other soul inside you.'

'... What?'

'There's another soul in there, Harry. Not a normal soul- it was smaller than that. It was more like a piece of one. It didn't feel right.'

'Oh. Um,' Harry knew it was his connection to Voldemort, right? But Myrtle said it was actually a piece of soul. A piece? How did souls come in pieces? The closest thing he'd ever heard of was perhaps the memory Voldemort had left in his old diary...

'I think I'll get out now. It's way past curfew.'

'Oh it is, isn't it? Well, goodnight Harry. Good luck with the task. Come visit me sometime.' With that, Myrtle squeezed into a tap and disappeared.

XXX xxx XXX

Wow, Harry thought as he slipped into bed. What a nerve wracking experience! He'd been on his way to Gryffindor Tower when he'd scene Mr. Crouch's name on the Marauder's Map – in Professor Snape's office. Unable to ignore his curiousty, he gone to check it out – and gotten his leg stuck in that damn trick stair! He'd dropped the egg, it fell open, letting loose an ear-splitting racket – which drew Mr. Filch to the scene. Then Snape and Moody showed up and seen the Marauder's Map and he'd nearly been caught! Snape recognised the Map and egg, and Moody's eye could see through invisibility cloaks. Harry's heart had beat so fast with fear. Thankfully, Moody seemed to be on side. The Defence teacher claimed the Map was his and managed to get rid of Snape and Filch – why had Snape rubbed his left arm like that?

On the way back, Harry and Moody had briefly talked about strange things gong on – the Dark Mark at the World Cup, the Death Eaters, the Tournament... Harry lent Moody the Marauder's Map since he did really owe him now, and Moody said Harry would make a good auror.

It was an interesting idea, Harry thought in bed, but he'd like to see just how scarred and torn up the other aurors were first.

XXX xxx XXX

*An obi is a belt rather like a scarf. Geta are wooden jandals (flip-flops) with prop-ups a bit like roller-skate wheels but not wheeled on the bottom for height. And a kimono of course, is like an Asian-flavoured dressing gown with big sleeves. They're so cool.

(2) Eeyah! Make way for the tribe!

[3] Wooden shoes with pointed tips.

Google, Information Bulgaria, : my food references. I once made okonomiyaki at home. It was good.

(4) I just had some today (Saturday). It's really good.

(5) The bubble idea is from One Piece, with a touch of magic. It won't pop so easily, and oxygen can get in. Let me know if you think it can be used again...


	31. Before The Second Task

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 31: Before The Second Task.

_On the way back, Harry and Moody had briefly talked about strange things gong on – the Dark Mark at the World Cup, the Death Eaters, the Tournament... Harry lent Moody the Marauder's Map since he did really owe him now, and Moody said Harry would make a good auror. _

_It was an interesting idea, Harry thought in bed, but he'd like to see just how scarred and torn up the other aurors were first. _

A cushion flew over Harry's head. He ignored it and continued telling Ron and Hermione in whispers, his adventures last night. So far, Ron thought Snape was probably suspicious if Moody was searching his office, Hermione thought not, and was more concerned about Mr. Crouch being up and about when he was supposedly ill – he must be missing Winky's care now. And Harry was confused about Snape's conflicting behaviour; the man hated or at least really disliked him (he'd been better since their "detentions" down in the chamber), and bore a grudge against his dad. He loved taking points from him and issuing detentions. But he kept saving Harry's life. And what had he done with his first chance if he was on his second now?

Then Harry told them of what had happened in the bathroom – fully. It was uncomfortable when he mentioned the idea of having an actual part of Voldemort's soul in him. His friends had never heard of that happening before, except maybe the thing with Tom Riddle's dairy. Hermione promised to look it up, if she had could spare the time during their scramble to find Harry a way to breathe underwater.

During lunch, Harry wrote to Sirius about the thing with Mr. Crouch, Moody and Snape, and discussed the second task with Ron and Hermione. They had to rule out using S.C.U.B.A gear; the muggles would notice it zooming across the countyside. And since they hadn't covered human transfiguration in class yet, Harry couldn't turn himself into a submarine. It could go horribly wrong. He didn't want to go around with a periscope sticking out of his head, thank you very much. He could attack someone in front of Moody... nah. He might get turned into a rodent. They'd have to study again.

XXX xxx XXX

'And then he left,' Myrtle finished.

Professor Dumbledore looked very thoughtful.

'Thank you for telling me, Myrtle,' he said. 'You did the right thing by saving Harry. I'm sure he will always be grateful to you.' What, interesting news. And disturbing. The tiny idea he'd had last year was growing larger.

Myrtle blushed. 'I hope so, Professor,' she mumbled. 'It'd be nice if he could visit me more often.' She then drifted out through the wall before the Headmaster could catch on to what she'd been careful to avoid: she'd been in the bathroom to watch people bathing...

Young Harry had told him much the same thing that morning, when he'd approached the teacher's table to receive the recipes he'd requested. Harry had asked him for a word in private, and, in whispers away from the table, told him about the apparent piece of Voldemort tucked away inside of him. Albus told him that he would look into it. Harry should concentrate on the second task for now.

'And I'm sure that's not the only adventure he had last might,' he said aloud to himself, remembering what Severus had told him.

'So much going on. I'm getting to old for this,' he said to Fawkes.

The phoenix trilled soothingly at him.

XXX xxx XXX

When Harry, Ginny, and Professor McGonagall entered the St. Mungo's reception area that Saturday morning, Ginny asked him how he was getting on in regards to the Tournament. When he'd told her just how close his encounter with the dementors had been, she'd asked if he could get out of competing due to medical reasons. Unfortunately, Medi-Alert tags were too recent to be recognised by the Goblet of Fire, he told her. It had chosen him, and sick or not, he had to compete. Since then, Ginny had been helping him too, researching creatures of the lakes and how he could defend himself underwater. It was more her speciality. She'd even asked Luna about it, who'd told her about all sort of odd-sounding underwater creepies.

'I'm doing okay, Ginny,' Harry said. 'We'll find something.'

Minerva frowned. She wished she could help him. She wished he wasn't competing at all. He'd been hurt during the first task, he could be hurt again. All she could do was allow him to to study freely. Perhaps she could pursued Severus to drop a hint during their "detentions"?

Up in Nathaniel's office, Harry wondered if he should tell the healer about the piece of soul thing. It definitely wasn't something he wanted to tell people about, but, Nathaniel had been really good to him, and proven he could keep secrets and take things calmly.

'Hey, Nathaniel,' he said, a bit uncertainly. 'I want to tell you about something that happened last night.'

Nathaniel listened quietly, nodding in places. When Harry got to the part where Myrtle told him about the other soul inside him, his eyebrows somehow rose in surprise and scrunched in concern simultaneously. When Harry finished, the healer stared at his notes for awhile, thinking.

'Harry,' he began. 'Thank you for trusting me with this.' He knew it was hard for him to share something so serious and strange. 'I will have to do some research if I am to understand this. Actually, I believe I will need some help. I mentioned once that I'd like to have a fidelimense look you over.'

Harry frowned.

'Anyone I bring into this will have to abide by the confidentiality oath too,' he added quickly. 'But I do need help with this. And your health is very important to me, Harry.'

'So it's serious then?' Damn. He really needed another health issue right now.

'It could be. I don't know enough.' Nathaniel tried not to look too worried without being too cheerful; Harry didn't like to be treated like a little kid. 'It doesn't sound as though it's done too much. It may be dormant.'

Harry nodded glumly.

Nathaniel went over to the cupboard. 'So, let's get to scanning you, shall we?' He took out the hula-hoop-of-detecting-Darkness while Harry put his wand, pills and Medi-Alert necklace on the desk.

Harry stood still as it whirled and spun around him, beeping steadily.

'Well?' He looked at Nathaniel expectantly.

The healer grinned at him. 'Good news, Harry. You're now free of dementor magic.'

'Yes, finally!' Harry cheered up. 'Can I take part in class now?'

'I think it'll be safe,' Nathaniel added to his notes and put the hoop down. 'But if anything happens, you're to tell me straight away, understood?'

Harry nodded, eagerly this time.

'We'll try in here first so I can observe you.'

Harry blinked. 'What, right now?' he asked, surprised. 'You're going to put a Dark spell on me right now, in a hospital?'

Nathaniel smiled. 'When you put it like that, it does sound odd.' He lent over his desk and wrote something on a piece of piece of paper the same green as his robes. He then folded it into a paper bird, tapped it with his wand and muttered, for Harry to hear,

**'Sub receptor.' **

It rose into the air and flew out the door.

'I'm required to have parental or a care-giver's consent when performing Dark magic on a minor,' he explained. 'That paper is on its way to Professor McGonagall.'

'Neat,' Harry said. 'We learnt that spell in Charms.' And since then, passing notes rose to a new level of fun. Epic games were played between desks.

_The crane squad was nearing its target. _

_'Oh no!' Dean flicked his wand up, directing his paper war cranes away from Harry's scrunched parchment snakes. If they made contact, the runes scribbled on them - copied from Hermione's homework - would "poison" them. But the cranes had been flown into a trap! Ron's paper dolls (minions!) torn out from a notebook, ambushed them from the other side of Lavender's desk! _

Too bad the teachers knew this and were able to catch the magical, message-bearing origami if you weren't careful.

'So, what happens if I'm clear?' Harry asked. 'Do I need to keep coming here every week? Will I have to keep my Medi-Alert?'

'I imagine one visit a month should be safe,' Nathaniel said. 'And you need to keep that tag at least until your space outs are under control – completely. And considering your involvement in the Twiwizard Tournament, it's a good thing to have handy.'

Harry shrugged.

He and Nathaniel talked about Merpeople and then magical creatures while they awaited Professor McGonagall's reply.

'It wasn't until my results came back that I realised I'd said "_in the nude_," instead of "_in the night_." Merlin, that was embarrassing. Ah, here's the reply.'

_'Be careful.' _

Harry looked at Nathaniel as if to say, _well, get on with it. _

The healer nodded and raised his wand.

'The spell I'm going to cast on you is one that makes you feel as though bugs are crawling all over you,' he explained. 'It's just an illusion.'

Harry knew this already. He also knew it was unpleasant, but not dangerous. It was about time for him to be on the business side of this particular spell.

'Ready? **Bugs in cute illusio!' **

Harry tensed up. His skin prickled as though hundreds of tiny feet were running across it, as though minuscule snakes were slithering all over him. Even under his clothes. It was a bit like the tickle hex really. Only far more unpleasant.

It only lasted a few seconds, then Nathaniel put Harry through the hoop again.

'You're still clear.'

Harry beamed.

'Great. That's really-' _yawn,_ 'great. I was up late,' he said. 'I've been studying for the second task.'

Nathaniel sat down and motioned for Harry to do the same.

'Sleep is also important for your performance,' he chastised. 'Is there anything I can do to help?'

Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses. 'Not much,' he said. 'I'm not supposed to get help from the adults.' Sirius, though, was his godfather and he didn't count under that rule.

Nathaniel frowned. 'I think that rule refers to teachers and Tournament judges.' He didn't like the way Harry was sounding here, even though he admired his desire for independence.

'Then, maybe some information about the lake? How to breathe underwater?'

'Oh that's easy. You just-'

_Flash! _

A memo-plane appeared quite suddenly in the office, interrupting Nathaniel.

'Sorry, Harry,' he muttered, unfolding it. 'This must be urgent.' His eyebrows rose as he read.

'I have to go collect a new patient from reception,' he said. 'Please excuse me. I'll be back soon. For now, do you have homework or something?'

Harry watched the healer dash away. Damn! he thought. Just when he about to learn what could let him breathe underwater! Oh well, he'd have to ask later.

He had no homework (thank god) at the moment, so he immersed himself in a National Geographic magazine again. An interesting article on penguins, and after that, Page 77 ¾: An Observation Of Naga, who were a species of half-human/half-snake people native to India. Did they speak the Parsletongue like Harry, or was there an Indian dialect?

Talking in the play area notified Harry of Nathaniel's return. Curious, he stepped out of the office to see who he'd bought in for treatment.

Nathaniel was leading a tall, pale guy in dark, muggle clothes to the other side of the ward where beds were set out in rows. The stranger set a young girl, probably his daughter, down on a bed as waited anxiously as the children's healer checked her over.

The girl looked about nine or ten years old and wore muggle clothes like her dad. Like him, she was also pale – more so in her state of injury. Her hair was light brown. Edging a little closer, Harry could see her injury wrapped in a towel: a broken leg with lots of blood. Owch. Harry winced. He remembered his own experiences with broken bones.

The girl was crying and sniffling but otherwise staying still.

'It's okay, you're being a really good patient,' Nathaniel told her soothingly. 'So you fell out of tee, huh? Must have been some tree.'

_Sniff. _'A really tall one. I like climbing. Ow!'

'Sh, sh, it's okay Isabel.' Isabel's dad held her hand.

'Healer Pye, how is the patient?' Another healer in green robes entered the ward.

'Broken leg and... moderate blood loss.' Nathaniel turned back to his patient. 'What else happened to you?' he asked.

'A s-spider-' _sniff_ 'bit me,' Isabel sniffled. 'That's why I fell.'

'Where did it bite you?'

'On my hand.' She showed Nathaniel her left hand. It was puffy.

'Ow,' he tutted. 'Keening, a vial please. Now what kind of spider was it, Isabel?'

While Isabel told him what the spider had looked like and how big it was Healer Keening handed Nathaniel a small vial.

'Okay Isabel, I need to put a little of the spider's venom in here,' he showed her the vial, 'and I need to cut your hand a little to do it It'll only hurt a wee bit.'

'It's fine,' Isabel wiped her eyes. 'Do it. I'm not a little kid.'

Nathaniel smiled at her and gently made a small incision near the bite. He caught the trickle of blood in the vial, healed the cut and told Keening to go to the substance analysis lab.

'Good girl Isabel, you're doing great. I'm going to fix your leg now, and then we'll wait for the antidote.'

Harry watched Nathaniel treat the girl and thought the situation was a little strange. Why did Healer Keening look nervous around Isabel and her dad? Especially when her blood loss was mentioned. When was Isabel going to be given a blood-replenishing potion?

He was surprised by the answer.

Nathaniel said something to Isabel and offered his wrist to her.

Harry's eyes widened in shock when Isabel, after looking to her surprised dad for approval, bit Nathaniel's wrist and drank from it.

Whoa! That girl was a vampire! No wonder she was so pale then.

Should he just slip back into the office? It might be awkward going out there.

Harry quietly returned to Nathaniel's office and picked up the Geographic again.

XXX xxx XXX

'Congratulations, Harry!' Ginny grinned. 'You'll be coming in the same time as me?'

Harry grinned back. 'Sure.'

XXX xxx XXX

'Wake up, Potter,' Snape hissed at Harry.

Harry scowled and shook his weariness off. Why did Snape have to be such an arse to him, huh? He was the one setting the extra hard homework that was keeping Harry up later in the first place! With the extra work on top of his study for the second task, Harry was rarely getting more than a few hours rest a night. At this rate he was going to end up asleep in class. (For once Hermione wasn't berating them for napping in History – she was doing it too.) Wait – _of course_ he was setting the work harder, Snape knew he' been out of bed the other night and suspected him of raiding his store cupboard.

Jerk, Harry thought. Bully. Annoying, mean, bitter, grudge-bearing git!

'I know you were sneaking about,' Snape murmured, his voice low and dangerous. He sliced through basilisk scale carefully and firmly. 'I may not be able to prove it right now, but I know it was you that night.'

Harry sighed. 'I don't know what you're talking about,' he lied.

'I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about,' Snape's voice dripped with soft anger. 'I know you've stolen from my stores before, Potter. Boomslang skin, fluxweed. I don't care what your issues are, I won't tolerate your behaviour and if I catch you in there-'

'I haven't been near your office,' Harry interrupted. 'And I don't know who's been stealing from you.' That last bit was lie, Harry knew Hermione had once nicked things from Snape and he knew Mr Crouch had been up to something but otherwise Harry had nothing to with it.

There was a quiet rustling from Snape's direction. Harry glanced over and saw the man taking off his gloves. He placed them carefully on the crate and stalked over to Harry, slipping his hand into a pocket. For a moment, Harry wondered if Snape was going to curse him.

'Do you know what this is?' Snape showed him a small, crystal vial of clear liquid.

'No.' It looked like water to Harry.

'This is a complex little potion called veritaserum,' Snape explained. 'It's a very powerful truth serum, three drops of which would have you spilling your most precious secrets.' His dark eyes glittered dangerously.

Harry didn't like the sound of that.

'Now the Ministry restricts the use of this potion,' Snape had practically backed Harry right into a curved corner of giant snake, 'but if you don't keep your hands to yourself, you may find my hand slips,' his hand tipped the vial slightly, 'right over over your drink. And then we'll find out if you've been stealing.'

Harry _really_ didn't like the sound of that. He could get loads of people in trouble with a loose tongue... What was truth serum used for anyway? Interrogation? Maybe it was used on suspects?

With the second task drawing closer, Harry didn't have time to worry about Snape or veritaserum or the mysteries going on. He was far too busy frantically searching for a way to breathe underwater every spare minute he had, and keeping up with his homework (although most teachers were being lenient on him – except for Binns (who didn't notice) and Snape (who did notice and was viciously heaping on the homework)).

Flutters of panic were starting to get him now, distracting him in class. Time was speeding up. Harry was feeling desperate and barely sleeping. The only good things that happened were Hagrid following Profesor Grubbly-Plank's unicorn idea by showing them cute baby unicorns (although his confidence in Harry made him reluctant to ask his big friend for help) and Sirius' next letter – the shortest one he'd ever sent, asking for the date of their next Hogsmead weekend. Harry wished he'd remembered to mention the second task his last letter – it was too late now.

Sunday teas were tense with anxiousness, although Harry noticed that Cedric and Fleur seemed the least worried. They probably had their plans all set.

During the last Transfiuration lesson they had before February the twenty-fourth, Professor McGonagall sent Harry, Ron and Hermione out of her classroom, telling them to go to their dorms and sleep rather than waste time trying to study in their condition. On their way out, she added that Harry should eat more or else she'd send him to the Hospital Wing. It was nerves killing his appetite again. Except for coffee. Strong, sweet, energy giving coffee was becoming Harry's friend fast.

XXX xxx XXX

On the last night before the task, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the library, pouring through books. At one point, Fred and George came to bring Ron and Hermione to McGonagall's office. Harry hoped the weren't going to be told off for helping him. He knew the champions were supposed to this on their own, but he really needed them.

Harry took as many books as he could carry back to Gryffindor Tower when the library closed, but wound up sneaking back later for more. Eventually, he fell asleep.

XXX xxx XXX

Hours later, Harry was sprinting frantically through halls, Dobby at his side. The house-elf had really saved him this time – gillyweed would make him breathe underwater, long enough, hopefully, for Harry to rescue Ron from the merpeople.

Shit. This was a wizarding contest? Sometimes Harry thought the muggles had far more common sense.

XXX xxx XXX

Ah, is anyone interested in reading my latest oneshot? Another HP fic, set during the second task. Bloody Water.


	32. Lake Head

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 32: Lake Head.

Recap: Harry is now free of dementor magic and only needs to visit St. Mungos once a month, like Ginny. He's been extremely busy with school, mysteries and the Twiwizard Tournament. What's up with Mr. Crouch? Why does Harry have a piece of Voldemort's soul in him? But for now...

_Hours later, Harry was sprinting frantically through halls, Dobby at his side. The house-elf had really saved him this time – gillyweed would make him breathe underwater, long enough, hopefully, for Harry to rescue Ron from the merpeople. _

_Shit. This was a wizarding contest? Sometimes Harry thought the muggles had far more common sense. _

The grandstands from the first task had been taken and set up around the lake edge. On the pebbled shore between them and the water, a gold-draped table was set up for the judges to sit. Next to the table and up where everyone could see them, several large mirrors had been set up. Instead of reflecting the crowd, images from underwater showed in them. It was like the cameras and television screens that muggles used in sports.

Harry noticed this as he stood in line with the other champions, gasping for breath and rubbing a stitch in his side. He had no time to catch his breath before the whistle blew shrilly.

He kicked off his socks and shoes and waded into the freezing lake water. The cold covered his body in goosebumps and burned his legs. His numbing feet were slipping on slimy stones. Harry popped the gillyweed into his mouth and chewed quickly. It was rubbery and slimy like the octopus he'd had the other week, but not nearly so good tasting.

He hoped it would get to work soon; people were starting to laugh at him – he must look pretty stupid just standing there – and he was really, _really,_ cold.

And suddenly, it was like a pillow was being smooshed into his face and something was cutting his neck. Harry tried to breath, but his head spun and his lungs felt achingly empty. He clapped his hands to the pain his neck, and felt large, flapping slits there... _Gills..._

Harry plunged into the water.

It was brilliant; he could breathe again! Delicious oxygen filled his brain. He could feel it gushing smoothly through his gills. Harry looked at his hands and feet. They were webbed and green-ghostly looking. His feet had become long like flippers.

The water was different too. It was cool and light. Harry kicked his feet and found he could swim very fast. It was awesome. He could see better too! Much clearer, and he didn't need to blink.

Oh wow, he'd swum out quite far already. He couldn't see the bottom of the lake any more.

Harry suddenly saw noticed that he was floating rather close to a mirror. Through it, he could see a section of the crowd onshore. He was probably showing up on theirs. He had the sudden weird vision of poking a face or writing a message, _come on in, the water's fine_.

Nah, he didn't have time. He had to rescue Ron! Harry flipped over and swum deeper into the lake.

XXX xxx XXX

'Gillyweed,' Severus muttered. 'I knew it! Potter _has_ been in my office.'

'Not necessarily, Severus' Albus pointed out. 'He might have owl-ordered it.'

Severus snorted. 'Like hell he did. When I get my hands on him-'

'And there he goes,' Lucius noted. 'Perhaps the squid will get him first.'

'That's too much to hope for. It would spit him out.'

'The grindylows, then? He's getting close to a nest of them.'

'How do _you_ know that?' Severus asked, surprised.

Lucius smirked.

'Bad dog,' someone hissed. 'You're not allowed in.'

Severus caught the conversation and narrowed his eyes.

'I know it's hard, but we have to have faith in Harry and wait until he comes out.'

Oh no. Them?

XXX xxx XXX

Rocks and plants and fish kept looming up at Harry as he swam, only able to see ten feet around him in the dark, murky water. There was large plains of mud, mazes of rock and forests of weed.

Harry saw school of small fish dart by. He felt very strange in this strange environment.

Hey, there was another mirror. Harry was just going to shot past it – he really didn't have time for distractions, but something caught his attention.

This particular mirror was connected to one set up by a large group of students in Harry's year. There were Dean and Seamus, oh and the Weasleys and Neville and Ginny's friend from Ravenclaw, Luna. And right in the middle of them were two people Harry had seriously not expected to see. They all waved at him.

Harry's eyes widened. 'Holy- oh shit!'

Something had clamped on to his ankle. He kicked and blasted grindylows as they rose from the weed to grab him and drag him down. In the mirror his friends were yelling and cheering.

**'Relashio!'** The spell came out of his mouth as bubbles and out of his wand as jets of hot water. It burned patches of the grindylows green skin an angry red.

Harry saw mirror in flashes as he battled the little water demons. The twin and Dean and Seamus all gave him thumbs up. One of the twin held up a large parchment poster reading "GO HARRY!"

Harry wasn't sure if he should be amused or frustrated that they weren't taking this more seriously. Did they think this was just a game? Didn't they know that Ron was in danger?

Yeowch! Damn grindylow!

XXX xxx XXX

'Yikes,' Fred murmured, lowering the sign. 'He looks serious doesn't he?'

'That's his game face,' Seamus said.

'Nah, Harry's game face looks a lot happier than that,' George said.

'Harry does know that this is a game, right?' Neville asked. 'He knows that the hostages aren't actually in danger?'

...

'Harry's not daft,' Dean said. 'Of course he knows. Probably. Er...'

XXX xxx XXX

Finally, Harry thought. He'd lost them. His legs were pretty scratched up from the swarm attack, but otherwise he was in good shape.

Okay, he must be getting close now, there was the place Myrtle had pointed out. Rocks with merpeople drawings on them, like cave paintings. A group of them were depicted chasing the giant squid with spears. They were the warrior sort? Great. Harry swum around the rock, and noticed something on the other side.

'No way,' he blubbed. A snake. An enormous snake drawing. Curious, he peered closer at it. It was etched into the rock and painted green. Two little yellow shells filled its eye spaces. The basilisk. What was a picture of it doing here? Had the merpeople encountered it?

Hang on, wasn't the chamber like, underwater? Harry followed the rocks. Each of them told a story. The castle being built, fighting off invading creatures, explorations into the lower castle...

The basilisk was painted more than once. The merpeople must have met it. And the squid, for here was a picture of the basilisk and giant squid battling.

'Wow...'

The final rock bore an alarming painting that was obviously a warning. The basilisk, deadly eyes staring, mouth wide open and baring dripping fangs. Not too far away was the entrance to a cave. Harry would bet money on where it lead.

Ah, he didn't have time for this! Ron! How much time had he just wasted dawdling here? Promising himself he'd think about this later, Harry flipped over and swam back the way he'd come.

After about twenty minutes Harry was finally getting closer to his destination, for he could hear snatches of Mermish song:

_'An hour long you'll have to look, _

_And to recover what we took...' _

It echoed eerily in Harry's brain. He swam faster.

_'... Your time's half-gone so tarry not, _

_lest what you seek stays here to rot...' _

Harry swam even faster, until his legs were straining, and tried not think of Ron's body never leaving the lake again. Like Ginny in the Chamber.

The merpeople's village was a cluster of primitive stone huts and caves being nommed on by rainbows of algae. Most of the houses had gardens of weed and a few had pet grindylows tied up. There were windows, out of which peered faces unlike the ones of muggle fairytales.

Grey skin, dark green, long and wild hair, yellow eyes and yellow teeth. Long, powerful, silvery fish tails. The merpeople wore ropes of pebbles around their necks and waists. They poked their heads out to stare at Harry.

Harry kept swimming and soon reached the middle of the village. Lots of merpeople were outside now, pointing at him and whispering to each other excitedly. Some of the braver ones even came right up to him and touched him and said hello and asked questions.

_'Enjoying your swim, human?' _

_'Do you come here often?' _

_'How does the lake compare to dry land?' _

Their voices were croaky and harsh, their touch was cool and softly scaly.

_'Do you know the potion-man?' _

Potion-man- Snape? The merpeople knew Snape?

Right in the middle, there was a choir of merpeople singing the egg-song, and behind them, a large stone statue of a merperson. The hostages were tied to the tail.

Asleep.

Harry didn't have a knife on him to cut through the thick weed rope binding them, and the guards wouldn't lend him a spear.

He found a sharp rock on the ground to cut Ron free, and started on Hermione when the other champions _still_ weren't there. What was taking them so long?

Several pair of hands immediately grabbed and pulled him away from the hostages.

They told him to take his hostage and leave the others, but Hermione was his friend too, and he didn't want Cho of the little girl who looked like Fleur to die either.

'Let me go!' he bubbled.

The merpeople laughed.

Harry squirmed and wiggled and was about to bite his way out (it had worked with Dudley, maybe it would work on merpeople?) when he suddenly felt dizzy and floaty-headed.

It came on so quick he didn't even have time to think oh crap, not now!

And then there was green water around him and filling him and he _was_ the water. There were moving things with pulsations and tingles floating in him. And slower growing things that hardly moved at all, and warm pulsing, tingling things, and he becoming bigger and there were more warm things- something was tugging -

Harry jerked awake. His body felt heavier than he remembered, more solid. Smaller. His head still felt like it was wet and full of things. Dizzy. What the hell just happened?

The living, moving things with pulses and tingles - no, his captors, the merguards were peering at him oddly. In front of him, so was Cedric. The older boy was looking at him in concern. Or at least, Harry thought it was concern. Cedric's features were stretched under the bubble around his head. Harry followed his gaze down and was shocked to see that Cedric had pulled his Medi-Alert tag out from under his robes.

'Cedric,' he blubbed.

Cedric's eyes returned to his face abruptly. He looked relieved.

'Are you okay?' he mouthed.

Harry nodded.

'Fleur's coming!'

Fleur? Harry pushed out of the guards' now loose hold and saw that Viktor had turned up. Interesting. He'd tranfigured him self. Partly. The guy had a shark head, and was attempting to bite Hermione loose. Harry could see this was going to end up with Hermione bitten in two so he hit Viktor on the shoulder and handed him the rock he'd used to free Ron.

Harry watched the older boys swim away with Cho and Hermione, feeling extremely relieved. Now Fleur just had to come and get her relative and everyone would be okay!

... Where was Fleur? What was taking her so long? After five minutes, Harry decided he couldn't wait any longer and cut the little girl free. The merguards tried to stop him, but backed down when he pulled his wand out.

Soon he was on his way up and out.

XXX xxx XXX

The trip back was faster than the trip forward. There were no hitches, until Harry got to the grindylow area near the end.

'Fuck off!' he bubbled/yelled at the little monsters. He blasted them with hot water again. Damn, just how many grindylow nests were there in the lake anyway? At least they weren't attacking Ron and the girl. The hostages had protective enchantments on them.

Harry kicked a grindylow away, then clapped a hand to his neck. It was stinging again. That could only mean – his time was up. He had to resurface soon.

He gave Ron and the girl a heft up first and kept sending grindylows flying so he could follow them.

Ten seconds passed, and his fins were receding, his gills had shut, he couldn't breathe and the grindylows kept coming.

Oh no, another swarm! More than ten additional terrors were scratching and biting him and dragging him down by his feet. They were being drawn in by the smell of his blood spilling into the water.

Harry's mouth was filling with water. It was cold and wet and he was starting to choke on it. His body was heavy and sore and his head was hurting, especially his sinuses. Darkness was creeping in on him...

Something warmer gripped his arm and pulled him. Harry was going up and up in a blur of murky green and black and then -

'Harry? Harry!'

Ron's voice was loud in his ear. Oh his poor, fuzzy, hurting head.

'Are you okay, mate?'

Harry coughed.

'Ron?' he spluttered.

'I'm here,' Ron said. 'I've got you. Are you alright?'

'F-fine,' Harry tried to stop coughing. 'Let's -' _cough_ 'go.'

'I don't think she can swim very well,' Ron took the little blond girl's arm. He slipped his other arm around Harry's chest. 'And you're in sorry shape. Hang tight Harry, we're not far from land.'

Harry was too busy hacking up water and nursing a sore head to protest and swim himself back, though he did manage to kick along a bit. Around them, merpeople were popping up, either smiling or looking worriedly at them.

The moment Ron's feet touched solid ground, the merpeople were pushing them out, and Percy, Hermione, Fleur and several professors were pulling them out, hugging them and wrapping dry blankets around them. Professor's McGonagall and Moody supported Harry as he coughed, panted and shivered. Madam Pomfrey was there in seconds, clearing his airways with a flick of her wand and sitting him down so she could force pepper-up potion and blood-replenisher down his throat and heal his numerous scratches.

Harry breathed deeply and pulled his blankets anxiously. He wanted to snuggle into them, but he'd only just gotten his breath back.

'Are you alright, Potter?' McGonagall asked, her voice tight with worry.

'I'm fine,' Harry murmured. He was tired.

'You did good, Potter,' Moody growled. 'Now just sit tight and rest.'

'Mm hm.'

'Well done, Harry,' Dumbledore smiled at him, though his eyes were very relieved. 'You did very well. We'll announce the scores soon, but it's alright if you doze off.'

'Harry!' Hermione dumped another blanket on him and hugged him. 'Are you alright? You look _awful._ I was so worried about you!'

Viktor pointed out that Hermione had a water-beetle in her hair. It sounded like he wanted her attention, but he also gave Harry a relieved look. Cedric and Cho joined them, and Ron when he escaped from worried-big-brother!Percy. Fleur (who was extremely grateful to them for saving her sister Gabrielle) gave them cheek-kisses and she and Gabrielle added themselves to the blanket-huddle.

Harry leaned his head tiredly on Hermione's shoulder and closed his eyes. Pepper-up or not, he was bloody exhausted from _everything_. The group's chatter and Bagman's magnified voice echoed dimly in his ears.

'Alright!' Ron cheered. 'Moral fibre! They didn't think you were an idiot Harry!' He patted Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled. He was glad they weren't giving him a low score for being thick enough to think the hostages were actually in danger. Yay.

Bagman announced that the third task would be on the fourth of June. Thank god, that was ages away.

Harry became more aware as the crowd began to break up and Madam Pomfrey was beginning to herd the wet group up and away to get dry. Cedric's parents whisked him and Cho away to talk and hug some more. Fleur and Gabrielle smiled at them again before joining their own parents. Viktor went to see his dad, and after making sure Harry was not going to relapse on her, Hermione went with him.

'Oi,' Ron said. 'It's weird people afraid of Professor Lupin. He's so nice.'

Harry looked up. The students who were paying enough attention to recognise Professor Lupin were greeting him with enthusiasm, after all, he was a favourite ex-teacher, but some of them were eyeing him nervously, remembering that the kindly man turned into a fearsome creature during the full moon.

Remus Lupin smiled at Harry, yet another person who looked very pleased to see him safely back on dry land.

'Woof!' Padfoot barked hello and bounded up to Harry, licking him thoroughly when he got there.

'Padfoot, hey,' Harry murmured, raising his arms to hug his dogfather. 'It's good to see you. You too Professor,' he added. 'Is it okay for you guys to be here?'

'It's fine,' Remus said. 'We wanted to be here. Sorry we couldn't make it for the first task. How are you feeling?' he asked.

'Tired.' Harry unfolded his nest of blankets to let Padfoot in. The dog licked him again and lay on his lap. He was warm.

'As soon as you're dry you can go straight to bed.'

'Hey Harry! Ron!'

The Weasley kids joined them with a poster and snacks. Actually, several students Harry knew, and Hagrid were there too.

'It's good to see you both alive and not fish food,' said a twin.

'We would have lost a bet otherwise,' said the other.

'Not that we would have bet otherwise.'

'You were brilliant,' Ginny said.

'Absolutely brilliant!'

'Amazing! Apart from you almost drowning though.'

'I can't believe you took it so seriously!'

'To the the castle now!'

'Who's the dog?'

'Hey Professor!'

'Could you all give Harry some space?' said professor asked. He shooed Padfoot off and helped Harry up. Harry lent against him as they walked back up the castle.

It was a slow walk back. Harry listened to talk and spoke back a little. When they got to the Hospital Wing, Harry fumbled into a set of dry robes and fell asleep on the first bed he could crawl onto.

XXX xxx XXX

'When did you get a Medi-Alert tag?' Fred asked.

Bugger. Harry had hoped no one but Cedric had noticed that. He'd totally forgotten to tuck it back into his robes when he came out of the lake.

'Last year,' he said. 'I had an accident.' His dorm mates had already seen his necklace, but he wasn't going to explain _everything_ with them, the Weasley kids, and Luna there.

'What kind of-'

'Later. But could you not, you know, tell people about it? It's kind of embarrassing, and you know there's already unpleasant rumours going around about me.'

The twins smiled in unison.

'It's fine.'

Harry had slept for hours after the second task. When he woke up, Madam Pomfrey had scolded him for overworking himself and made him eat a warm meal before filling him with more pepper-up and a nutrition potion. Then she asked him what happened in the lake. Cedric, when he and Cho came out, told her how he had found Harry struggling in the grip of the merguards before going completely limp on them. When he saw the Medi-Alert, he though Harry might be having a kind of epileptic seizure.

_'I thought he was having some kind of seizure,' he said. 'Why the hell are they still letting him compete? It's bad enough he's under-age, but with a medical complication on top of that?' _

_'Mr Potter will be fine,' Poppy said. 'I will check him quite thoroughly when he comes out.' _

_'Good.' _

_'I didn't know Harry was sick,' Cho murmured under her wrap. 'Does he really have epilepsy?' _

_'... You'll have to ask Mr Potter that. But don't press him. Now go huddle with someone warm.' _

Harry told her what he thought he had happened: an out of body experience. Apparently it was likely to happen sometime. He just wasn't expecting it then. It could be worse. It could have happened while he was fighting grindylow.

Remus and Padfoot were with him after he woke up, and since he'd eaten, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody, Bagman, Nathaniel and Hermione had all been in to visit him, then Cedric and Cho.

'Harry,' Cedric said seriously. 'I know it can be awkward, and it's not exactly my business, but I'd like to know if there's something potentially dangerous affecting you. I'm the other Hogwarts champion and a Prefect. I can help if something happens.'

Harry shifted in his bed and, after a quick, whispered discussion with Remus and Padfoot, made the older students promise not to tell anyone that an extremely close shave with a dementor had affected him quite badly, and he was most certainly not mentally unstable but had symptoms similar to epilepsy and earlier, depression. He was dealing with it fine and only needed time to recollect himself when he had a "space out."

This was what he wound up telling his visitors too. Fred and George he would tell the whole story to later. Not Percy though. He'd tell his mum and Harry was so not ready for Mrs Weasley to have a panic attack over him. The visitors were also sworn to privacy. It helped that Harry had been just out of sight of the scrying mirror when he spaced out completely.

Before leaving (kicked out by Madam Pomfrey because her patient needed to rest and there were too many visitors anyway) the twins told Harry to look forward to more lost bet-dares taking place soon. The first one they were aware of started tomorrow night. Padfoot grinned and woofed approvingly when he heard this. His ears and tail perked right up.

Harry enjoyed his time with them, and when Ron and Hermione came back, they had a good talk about the mysterious goings on.

XXX xxx XXX

Readers, do you want me to use "these speech marks" instead of 'these ones?' A reviewer said I should, but I'm used to using '.' However, if you guys like "" better, let me know.


	33. Action Saturday

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 33: Action Saturday.

_Harry enjoyed his time with them, and when Ron and Hermione came back, they had a good talk about the mysterious goings on. _

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Sirius (when Madam Pomfrey was out of the room) talked about current – and past events linking together. In the past, Mr Crouch had been Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and set to become Minister for Magic, for his harsh methods against the Death Eaters were effective in the war. He sent many captured people straight to Azkaban without a trial, including Sirius. He even sent his own son who'd been caught in their company to the dementors. That shocking event had broken his family and image.

'He gave his own son to the dementors?' Harry was shocked.

'Of course,' Sirius's eyes looked dead as he recalled Azkaban related memories. 'The most he did for his son was give him a trial, though that was probably just to show that he didn't offer leniency to _anyone_.'

And Crouch's son, only nineteen when arrested, died a year later. Not an uncommon occurrence at Azkaban. People just lost the will to live there. Or went mad.

Back in those terrifying years, Sirius told them with haunted expression, you didn't know who might be working for Voldemort, even amongst your own family and friends. People were disappearing every day. Bodies turned up every day. Keeping things from the muggles, also dying and disappearing, was extremely difficult. Every day was a nightmare. The war had been compared to World War Two, actually, because of dissension within families, and because Adolf Hitler's "Arian race" idea was similar to Voldemort's pureblood superiority one.

Another interesting thing was that Ludo Bagman had once been arrested for being found in the company of Death Eaters, though he was released because he'd simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Hermione thought he was more likely to have nicked Harry's wand in the Top Box at the Quidditch World Cup, and cast the Dark Mark than Winky.

Of present, Mr Crouch had been ill and absent, so it wasn't likely he was investigating Snape, infamous in his own schoolboy years for being a Dark arts enthusiast. Sirius listed off other former Slytherins Snape had been in a gang at school with – students who almost all became Death Eaters.

'Rosier and Wilkes,' he said, 'both killed by aurors the year before Voldemort fell. The Lestranges, a married couple, are in Azkaban. Avery is still at large; I heard he talked his way out of it. Claimed he was under the imperious curse. I don't know that Snape's ever been accused of being a Death Eater, but he'd be cunning and clever enough to stay out of trouble.'

Both Sirius and Remus agreed that they couldn't see Dumbledore letting a former Death Eater work at Hogwarts.

After a discussion about the still missing Ministry witch Bertha Jorkins, the conversation turned to more personal matters.

'Why is it that you three smell of Dark magic?' Sirius asked. 'I caught a whiff of it as Padfoot.'

Harry struggled to keep a shocked and guilty expression off his face. You could _smell_ Dark magic?

'Moody does it on us in class,' he said. 'Not the really dangerous or permanent stuff, just a bit to show us what it's like. So we know what we're up against.' He wondered if he should tell them about the extra practise he, Ron and Hermione were getting out of class. If there were any adults who wouldn't completely freak out, it was Remus and Sirius. They could probably offer good advice.

And to be honest, he was getting a bit worried about Hermione. She had been the most concerned about Dark magic in the beginning – now she was the most keen to practise it. Harry hoped it was just Hermione's love of learning coming out.

'He's using Dark magic on you?' Remus repeated.

Ron nodded.

'You should see it!' he said. 'It feels kind of creepy, and Harry can resit the imperious really well now. And I can too, a bit.' Actually, Ron was starting to do really well in Defence. Since the morning of the first task, Harry had noticed a subtle change in his friend. While hot tempered and immature sometimes, Ron seemed calmer and less insecure most of the time.

Sirius grinned.

'Good on you,' he ruffled both boys' hair.

'She's back!' Ron hissed.

Madam Pomfrey's foot poked through the door to her office and when the rest of her followed, Sirius was a dog once more.

'It's nearly time for dinner now,' she said. 'Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, you can go now. You may visit Mr Potter after dinner for a brief time. Mr Lupin?'

'I'll take tea with Harry if that's alright.'

Madam Pomfrey nodded. Harry thought she had a soft spot for her former student.

'Your pet can have his dinner on the floor. I'll bring a bone and water.'

'Ah, I've just remembered,' Harry muttered when she was gone. 'Si- Padfoot. Did you have any real therapy or medicine after Azkaban? I've still got loads of pills in my dorm. They taste like chocolate.'

'I'm afraid Padfoot can't have medicine prescribed for you, Harry,' Remus explained. 'Yours is made specially for you.'

'So you didn't get anything?'

Padfoot had to wait until Madam Pomfrey had brought their dinner (and another nutrition potion for Harry) to transform and reply.

'At the time, being free from that hellhole and the purpose of protecting you -'

'- And getting Wormtail.'

'And getting Wormtail was enough to keep me going. Really, it went a long way.'

'What about now?' Harry hadn't touched his food yet.

Sirius shrugged.

'I'm still living free. Sort of. And I'm in contact with sane people. Although, if you could sent a chocolate dessert with your letters...' he grinned.

Halfway through dinner, Harry asked the adults what they personally thought about Dark magic. Their reactions were similar to Ron and Hermione's.

Sirius, having grown up in very Dark family, despised and distrusted the stuff. Remus was more neutral about it, but he was uneasy. Harry knew that werewolves were naturally Dark creatures. He wondered how that affected Remus.

'Why do you ask?'

'I'm curious,' Harry said. 'Since we started learning about the nature of dark magic and stuff, you know, legal stuff, good vs evil, I started wondering. Moody even said it's just an umbrella term for the really dangerous stuff, harmful spells, magic that uses emotion and magic that actually has Darkness in it. Whatever that really is. In fact, at St. Mungos I found out _my_ magic is kind of Dark because of the killing curse affecting it when I was little.' He forked a Yorkshire pudding and stuffed it into his mouth.

'Oh Harry,' Sirius drew him into a careful hug, minding his tray. 'I don't think there's anything wrong or evil about _you_,' he said. 'Dark magic is a tricky subject anyway. I'm not lumping you with the nasty kind of Dark wizards.'

They had already talked about Harry's out-of-body experience in the lake ('Cool!' 'Only if I get it under control by next year, or I can't play quidditch.' 'I think you should be more concerned about if it happens during the third task.'), his stress-induced health decline ('We're not teachers so we're free to help you as much as we can for the third task.'), the fun of Culture Week, the vampire patient at St Mungos and the underwater drawings of the basilisk, so it about time to drop another bombshell.

Padfoot (his bone tasted better that way) and Remus both went quiet and still when Harry told them he apparently had a piece of Voldemort's soul inside him. Well, quiet and still _after_ Remus did a spit take with his pumpkin juice.

_'What?'_

'You heard me,' Harry said quietly. He quickly went over his space out and possession by Myrtle in the Prefect's bathroom.

'It makes sense. It's why I can feel something in me, why it hurts to get close to it, why I can speak Parsletongue, why I'm like him, even why I survived the dementor's Kiss. It didn't want to get eaten, so it worked together with me, sort of, to save itself.' He smiled grimly. 'I bet that's what saved him on that night.'

Padfoot jumped onto Harry's bed, transformed and smothered him in a fierce hug. Remus jumped to stop the tray from falling off.

'Don't you dare think badly of yourself,' Sirius growled. 'You did nothing wrong. You were just a baby.'

Harry stared into space, saying nothing.

'You know that, right? This soul thing is just a weird accident.'

'I know it's not my fault,' Harry murmured. 'I didn't ask Voldemort to try and kill me. I didn't ask Mum to do what she did to save me. When I wasn't too busy with the Tournament to think about it, I thought about everything I've heard so far. Dumbledore told me it's our choices that make us who we are, a couple of years ago. Tom Riddle told me we were similar, but he made different choices.'

'You're nothing like him -'

'I _am_ similar to him,' Harry cut in. 'We both grew up in similar homes. We're both good at being sneaky. I nearly even got Sorted into Slytherin. And I'm okay with that now. My problem is that I don't know what's me and what comes from him. And even though his bit of soul isn't really doing anything, I don't want it there.' Harry frowned. 'Nathaniel is going to call in a fidelimense to look at me. And Dumbledore said he'll do his best to figure it out, and Hermione's been racking the library.'

Sirius ran his fingers absently through Harry's hair.

'You're going to be okay, Harry,' he said. 'I promise. We're going to get you through this blasted tournament alive and figure out how to deal with this thing. In the meantime, I'm quite glad it saved you from the Kiss. It's a good thing really.'

'What?'

'Yeah.' Sirius grinned. 'I'd rather you were intact than Voldemort dead and you not here.'

'You're far more important than him,' Remus added.

Harry thought that was one of the nicest things he'd ever heard.

'So,' Sirius leaned back put Harry's tray back on his lap. 'You were nearly a Slytherin? Seriously?'

'No, you're Sirius,' Harry started on his mashed potato. 'And yeah, the Sorting Hat considered putting me there. "Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness,"* it said. You'd better not hold that against me.'

Harry laughed at his godfather's open mouth. 'I asked it to put me in Gryffindor, its other choice, because I'd just met Draco Malfoy and Ron. And I knew Voldemort was a former Slytherin. Anyway, there's nothing wrong with being sneaky sometimes. It's a good survival skill.' A survival skill he'd learnt from the Dursley's, actually. And they were pretty unpleasant too. Ugh, thinking about where parts of him came from was troublesome. Maybe it didn't matter?

'Sirius and I won't begrudge you,' Remus sipped his pumpkin juice. 'Each house has its good qualities. Right, Sirius?'

'Ah. Yeah. Of course.' Sirius released Harry helped himself to Remus' juice. 'Now about Culture Week. The photos. I want some.'

XXX xxx XXX

Remus didn't stay the night because students aware of his condition had seen him at school. Padfoot, however, cosyed up at the foot of Harry's bed. He hung out with Harry most of the next day as Madam Pomfrey had given him (ordered) the day off lessons. When he was allowed out for a walk, he gave Padfoot a brief tour of the Chamber, pointing out possible prank opportunities and where the events from his second year played out.

'Merlin,' Sirius whistled. 'Check out the size of that thing! You took it out? With just a sword?' His eyes ran over the length of the still impressive giant snake.

'Well, yeah.' Harry wondered when he'd be able to talk about it with full enthusiasm, unhindered by memories of terror. 'I did have help from Fawkes though.'

'Gods, Harry. You've gotten into so much trouble. Probably more than us Marauders.'

'Wasn't most of your trouble your own doing?'

For future use, Sirius taught Harry the incantation and wand movement for the bubblehead charm before they returned upstairs. Stairs there were now. Harry couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it earlier. During his last detention Snape had suggested Harry ask for stairs in Parsletongue.

'You know what?' Sirius said as they walked up. 'There's loads of snaky things in my old childhood house. You could probably uncover some interesting secrets if you tried that hissing out there.'

XXX xxx XXX

That evening, Harry was released from the Hospital Wing with a few vials of sleep potion to continue using and a nutrient potion for the night. Padfoot left for the cave he was occupying in Hogsmead, with a chocolate bar and meat package.

'Where are Fred and George?' he asked his friends. 'And Lee?'

'They lost a bet, remember?' Ron said. 'Weird. They don't usually lose bets.'

'Again, Ron, swallow before you talk!'

'Oh yeah. It must be big if they couldn't do everything before hand.' Harry downed his potion.

Fred, George and Lee enacted their bet/dare during dessert. It was quite spectacular.

It started with an eerie green light. The light started as a small spot in the ceiling, like a star, and grew bigger and bigger, or closer and closer, until it lit the entire Great Hall.

'This reminds me of something,' Harry said. 'No, not that,' he answered several fearful looks. 'I swear I've seen this in a movie or something.'

'I know,' Hermione said. 'Hmm.' Then she started giggling.

'What's going on?' someone asked. 'What's so funny?'

Something swooped across the sky. Harry peered closely at it and started laughing when he saw more lights.

'What is it?' Ron whispered. 'Oh Merlin!' A colossal, round vehicle moved to hover over everyone's heads, lights around its edge revealing a circular shape.

'It's a U.F.O.,' Harry explained. 'An alien spaceship. This is so awesome.'

'Oh my god!' someone from Ravenclaw shrieked. 'Alien invasion!'

Harry, Hermione and several Gryffindor muggleborns and halfbloods cracked up laughing, realising what their missing members were up to. Other students were muttering in confusion, loudly asking what the hell was going on or screaming.

'Argh! A tractor beam!'

'Look! They're abducting someone!'

A blue beam was indeed hovering a human shape up towards the spaceship. Since it was really happening outside, they couldn't see clearly, but that made it scarier.

'What's an alien spaceship?' Ron said nervously. 'What's it supposed to be doing?'

Harry explained between laughs that aliens were people living on other planets and that an spaceship was like a special car for travelling in space. Muggles had them too.

'But it's only the twins and Lee. They aren't really kidnapping anyone for dissection and experiments.' Ron went pale.

It was a really good prank. The next morning, a crop circle was found burnt into the snow and grass outside.

XXX xxx XXX

Harry's weekend was an interesting one. On Saturday, he and Snape were down in the chamber as usual when he heard a familiar screeching speech. He looked around and spotted four merpeople heads sticking out of the water near the statue of Salazar Slytherin, their yellow eyes wide at the sight of the basilisk.

Snape heard the screeching and walked over to the water. Harry was surprised to hear him screech back. Judging by Snape's gesturing, grimace when he pointed at Harry and the merpeoples' shocked looks, the professor was explaining the basilisk situation. Then they got all excited. One of them actually reached out and touched the great snake where its body was in the water.

'Sir?'

Snape walked back to the box they were putting scales in and carried it to the merpeople. They began piling scales into several weed bags they had with them.

Harry watched curiously as they worked and Snape, his Mermish clearly not fluent but enough, screeched out the odd word that was probably a warning to be careful.

'Potter,' he snapped out, aware that Harry was idling. 'Keep working.'

Harry set about extracting scales again and watched the merpeople fill their bags. When they were done, they grinned at the two humans and disappeared underwater again.

'Some of them asked after you, Professor,' Harry said. 'During the second task. Do you know them? They called you "the potion-man."'

Snape took a moment to answer.

'Some of the ingredients used by the school and by myself are harvested underwater,' he said. 'Including a particularly useful plant known as gillyweed, though we have our own stock in Greenhouse Two. Does that sound familiar to you, Potter?'

They had gillyweed in one of the green houses?

'I've heard of it,' Harry said warily.

'More than heard of it, Potter. The whole school saw you use it for the second task.' Snape dropped a scale into the now empty box more heavily than usual.

'Well yeah. I grabbed some from the green house on my way to the lake,' Harry lied. 'It was a last minute thing.' He moved along the basilisk's body, close to its head. He hadn't taken any scales from there yet while Snape was still removing teeth. Snape followed him.

'Then why is it that my office has been broken into once again-'

Oh shit-

'-and the only thing missing is a Potter-sized amount of gillyweed?'

'I-'

'Didn't think I would notice?' Snape hissed. 'Did you think you could get away with it again?'

'No – but-'

'I won't tolerate theft, Potter, even if you're in a competition for adults. I told what would happen if you went into my office again-'

'I wasn't anywhere near your office!' Harry interrupted. 'I don't know how to break in and I certainly didn't steal from you! I woke up and the gillyweed was next me with note. I don't know _where_ it came from!'

'Where is the note?' Snape demanded.

'I threw it away,' Harry said, not liking the situation one bit.

'Really Potter? I think you're lying. If you didn't break into my office then you're covering up for whoever did.'

Shit. This was not good. What would a bully like Snape do to Dobby if he found him out? Loyal Dobby, who was tough, but couldn't hope for help from authority. No one really cared about house elves except for people like Hermione.

'I don't know who helped me,' Harry said determinedly. 'but whoever they are, I wouldn't turn them in.'

Snape glared furiously at Harry for a second and plunged his hand into his robes. Startled, Harry scrambled for his wand.

**'Expell-' **

_Flick!_ Snape was faster. He wordlessly, effortlessly sent Harry's wand flying. Harry panicked and pushed at Snape with both hands, dropping his tweezers. They landed on Snape's foot. He wasn't strong enough to push his angry teacher far, and Snape's dragonhide boots were tough, but he was deterred for a couple of seconds.

In those couple of seconds, Harry slipped on the wet floor and tumbled past the steel props holding the basilisk's mouth open.

XXX xxx XXX

I think single speech marks are the standard in England, Australia and New Zealand, so I'm going to stick to them. And besides, it would be weird switching this far in.

* Quoted from the book.

Answers to a few reviews: I heard the pavlova is an NZ made dessert, though there's been some debate on that. Paua is a shellfish and you can eat it. I will put more detail about Harry's Medi-Alert in the fic somewhere, probably as dialogue. As for Bloody Water, some readers seem unsure about the end. It's suspense, not tragedy. And I guess they didn't think of undoing the anti-summoning ward.

Not sure that I'll actually tell, but does anyone fancy having a guess at my gender? I'm curious to know if my writing reveals that.


	34. And Action Sunday

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

I am so sorry for my stuff up! I've made sure I put _French_ into the translator this time instead of Latin. Thank you readers for pointing that out!

Chapter 34: And Action Sunday.

_Flick! Snape was faster. He wordlessly, effortlessly sent Harry's wand flying. Harry panicked and pushed at Snape with both hands, dropping his tweezers. They landed on Snape's foot. He wasn't strong enough to push his angry teacher far, and Snape's dragonhide boots were tough, but he was deterred for a couple of seconds. _

_In those couple of seconds, Harry slipped on the wet floor and tumbled past the steel props holding the basilisk's mouth open. _

Severus stepped forward and froze. Potter toppled into monster's mouth before his very eyes.

Fuck!

'Don't move!' he shouted. 'Don't touch anything!' Dammit, he hadn't noticed how close to the head they were in his angry pursuit of Potter. Normally he wouldn't allow the trouble-attracting boy near the mouth still half full of sharp, poisonous teeth as long as his arm! And now he'd gone and fallen right into it!

'Are you alright, Potter?' he demanded. 'Have you touched a tooth?'

'Um, no. No sir.' the boy answered shakily.

Okay, stay calm. Think.

'Stay absolutely still unless I tell you to move,' he ordered. 'I'm going to take a look.'

'Mm hm,' Harry mumbled, fighting the urge to scrambled out by himself. Oh god. To think, the basilisk had tried to eat him alive before Harry killed it and now, well after its death, here he was in its mouth! Maybe he'd laugh about the irony later.

He carefully turned his head to check out his new surroundings, lit with the torch light from outside. He'd fallen in from the side; His left arm was flung out in the direction of the throat – a throat large enough for his whole body to slither down in one swallow, Harry noticed.

His right arm pointed towards the basilisk's open mouth and his body was sprawled over its long, forked tongue. The roof curved three of four heads above him. The mouth was mostly empty, the space meant for swallowing large prey. And the whole place stank of rotting meat, mould and something really, _really_ sweet, like that colossal mixed mess of sugar, toffee, caramel and a dozen other lollies Dudley had made himself sick with when he was nine.

Long fangs and steel supports prying the jaws apart cast long shadows on Harry. He watched Snape prowl around the basilisk's head, peering in checking where all of its teeth were. Harry did more checking of his own – and couldn't stop a squeak when he found three teeth very close to him.

'Potter!' Snape barked. 'What happened? Did you cut yourself?'

'No sir,' Harry said, embarrassed at himself. 'I just found a few fangs rather close to myself.'

'Where?'

'Well, there's one by my head. On the left side.'

Snape bent down and looked in. 'And the others?' he asked.

'There's another one nearly right above my head,' he said, carefully glancing up. 'A head or two above me and yeah, that one,' he confirmed. Snape found it.

'And the third, Potter?'

'Laying by my side,' Harry looked at the great fang nearly the size of his whole arm. Last week it had taken Snape half an hour to pull that one free, and he'd left it behind because their box wasn't big enough and he wouldn't risk shrinking it.

Snape continued to take mental notes for a minute, then said,

'I'm going to take the long tooth and see if vanishing it is safe. Stay still.' He carefully pulled it out and took it away to test. While he waited, Harry kept searching for every remaining tooth and tired not to look down the chasm and imagine something lunging or slithering out to snatch him. He noticed, to his horror, that the stiff flesh he lay upon was at a slight incline. If he rolled over, he might easily slide down the rest of the basilisk's tongue into its throat... That train of thought had to stop there. Harry attempted to distract himself. How about that forked tongue, uh? How could he, a human speak Snake if his tongue wasn't forked? Did that only happen when he spoke Parsletongue? Surely he would feel it, but then again, he didn't really notice when he spoke it, did he? It sounded like English to him unless he was aware it wasn't really English. Harry decided to test this by concentrating on the snake surrounding him and speaking, paying attention to his tongue.

Severus was disappointed to lose such a big tooth, but it had to be done. They didn't have Fawkes with them; one tiny scratch and Potter would die very quickly. He walked back to the basilisk.

'Shhhhhsssssss, shhhhhsssssss...'

He froze.

'Sshaaaah ssss hassssss...'

He shivered. Oh Merlin, that sound. It was so eerie! Fascinating, yes. Intriguing, mysterious and alluring, but quite creepy too. Why was Potter speaking Parsletongue?

'Potter. Do show some manners and speak English.'

'Ah, professsor? Did it work?' Potter switched back to Human-English immediately, except for one slight hiss.

'It did. Why were you speaking Parsletongue, Potter?' he asked. 'It's not as though the snake can hear you, much less reply.'

'Oh, I um, wanted to test something,' Potter mumbled, sounding embarrassed.

'You better not have been attempting Parslemagic without supervision.'

'It wasn't that – wait, Parslemagic? What's that?'

Severus mentally groaned. Oh crap. Now he'd gone and put an idea in Potter's head – wait. Actually, this could be interesting.

'Parslemagic: spells incanted using Parsletongue, Potter. The name is obvious.' Ah, insulting the brat was a familiar blessing.

'Okay then,' the brat muttered sarcastically. 'Just how am I supposed to do that? I don't know any Parslemagic spells. The only other Parslemouth I know of is Voldemort. Should I ask _him_ to teach me?'

God no!

'Five points from Gryffindor,' Severus snapped. Then silencing Potter's protest he carried on,

'I imagine a magical species of snake might be able to impart spells. Of course, you would practise them under adult supervision and swear not to use them for troublemaking.' Beside the frightening mental image of the Dark Lord tutoring Potter, the boy using rare, powerful magic most humans couldn't do for mischief gave Severus the shivers.

'Really?' Potter asked, interested. He was probably cooking up pranks now.

'Maybe.'

'Cool. This could really give me a hand in the Tournament. Well, other people might freak out, but I could say it quietly,' he mumbled.

'What were you saying before?' Severus brought their previous topic back.

'I was just saying, "Test, test. Is my tongue..."' he halted, embarrassment coming back.

'What were you testing?'

'Um, hey sir. When you speak Mermish, since it's not a human language, does your tongue change shape?'

'No, it's simply-' Ah, was that it? 'When speaking Mermish, the human tongue does go through some complex movement, but it does not actually change in anyway.'

'Oh. I was just wondering how...'

'How your tongue speaks the serpent language? I can check when you come out.' Not that he fancied getting a close up of Potter's mouth, but he _had _wondered if the Dark Lord's tongue was snakelike to match the rest of him, and watching the boy's tongue was likely the closest he'd get.

'Now Potter, stay still while I vanish the necessary teeth, or you might find yourself with something missing.'

**'Evanesco.' **

Thankfully he only needed to vanish four teeth to make it safe for Potter.

'Reach out your hands and I'll pull you out.' Potter stuck out his arms and allowed Severus to pull him half way out before standing up himself.

'Thanks, professor. Ugh.' He noticed the dark slime coating his back and arms. Severus vanished that too, because he didn't like the smell.

'If you are unharmed, Potter, speak Parsletongue again and I shall see if anything happens to your tongue.' He really was curious.

'Okay. Um.' Potter fixed his eyes upon the basilisk and began to speak. 'Sshaaaah ssss hassssss sschessss? Ssaaah Assss ssss hoorisss.'

Potter's pink tongue wriggled like a snake tongue, shaping some sounds like they were foreign words. It didn't literally turn forked.

'What did you say this time?'

'"Is my tongue changing? Teacher Severe is curious."' He blinked, surprised. So did Severus.

'I guess it translates like that... So. Shall we get back to pulling scales?'

Severus blinked again.

'Yes. There is still time left.' They returned to their previous task as though the incident hadn't happened, except that he kept a closer eye on Potter, and the boy twitched whenever Severus' hand went into his pocket. That was funny. Severus did it several times to amuse himself.

Wait – now he remembered! He'd been set to interrogate the lying brat about the gillyweed! But that could wait until he was in a calm temper, and a much safer setting.

'Time to go, Potter.'

Severus packed up and waited as Potter put his tweezers away and was shocked when the boy suddenly swayed and collapsed. Shit! he thought, catching him. He'd gone and cut himself on a tooth! Where? Maybe he could extract the venom. Severus quickly lowered Potter to the floor and pushed his big rolled up sleeves back. Nothing.

No scratches or bleeding on his skinny, knobbly arms. Oh good. Severus/Harry hadn't enjoyed his first time being bitten by the basilisk – Merlin that was scary and painful – and they didn't have Fawkes to save them now. Wait. When had he been bitten? When he was twelve, of course. Less than two/about twenty two years ago. What?

Severus/Harry was confused. Who was he? He was Severus Snape/Harry Potter. Potions teacher, Slytherin/student, Gryffindor. Former Death Eater/Boy-Who-Lived/spy/seeker/Lilly/Mum/Potter/Dad/Marauders/Sirius, Professor Lupin, Dudley, Harry-Hunting/Ron, Hermione/Spinner's End/Private Drive, cupboard/Wool's Orphanage/Hogwarts/Dungeon/Tower/Chamber/Dark Lord/Voldemort/ Argh! What the hell?

He looked his arms, robed in black. Severus'/Snape's/his/their arms. This body was Severus Snape. That body in front of him was Harry Potter. Wearing baggy old muggle sweater and jeans. His eyes were green and half open. Empty. Empty?

He looked into them and looked deeper. Oh Merlin. They were _empty_. Where there should be a cloud of thoughts there was empty space. How disturbing. It was like he'd legilimensed a Kissed person. Wasn't that what he was doing now? He'd been Kissed once.

Harry blinked.

_'Whoa! Professor!' _What the hell? He shuffled away from Snape's face looming too close for comfort.

Snape reared back.

'Potter? You're – what was that?' he demanded. His face was pale and his eyes were wide. He shook his head.

'I don't – oh. I – um. I had another out-of-body-experience. This happened with me and Moaning Myrtle once.'

Snape's mouth hung open in shock. 'You had an out-of-body-experience?'

Harry nodded.

'Yeah. It happened in the lake too. I can't control it yet.' He ran his hand through his hair and tugged on it. The sting relieved some of the shock. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He like, _fused_ with Snape or something! He didn't know which of them he was; he had both of their identities, all their memories, in those brief moments they inhabited one body together. Just like with Myrtle, except she was a ghost, which felt slightly different. Open air instead of a fleshy cover.

Snape got up and paced, fingering his own, greasy hair.

'Then you must learn to control it as soon as possible,' he said. 'Today or tomorrow latest. It cannot go unchecked.'

Harry agreed. Spacing out every day was one thing, but actually collapsing was just too much. And God forbid he go into someone again. People would find out what happened and freak out, and visions of being prodded by wizards in white robes filled Harry's head.

He pulled his hair again.

'Rather than make your disgraceful hair even more of a mess,' muttered Snape, noticing, 'attempt to tidy it or take your hands out.'

Harry stood up and dry-charmed himself. Attempt was futile. Mrs Weasley had tried. It would take as much Sleekeazy's hair potion as Hermione used for the Yule Ball to make _his_ hair lay neat and flat. But then it would be as greasy as Snape's. Maybe he could grow it longer and tie it back? It was nearly long enough for that.

He glanced at Snape; still pacing. The man was pale from shock, but Harry's own face was pink. Sharing a body like they had, being so close; it was very intimate. Harry shuddered. _Intimate_. What a terrible word to have between them. How awkward. Thank goodness Snape didn't have a girlfriend or something – Harry would have to obliviate himself.

'Professor,' he asked before he could stop himself, 'did you know my mum?'

Snape stiffened.

'What did you say?' he asked back. His voice was a whisper, tight. Harry hesitated. He hadn't meant to blurt that out.

'Um, did you – did you know my mum?' he ended on a squeak.

'We were in school at the same time,' Snape said quietly. When they thought of her, Lily Potter, she was Harry's mum; safe, loving, screaming and a photo. She was also Lily Evans; girl, fun, clever and friend. The first emotions attached to her reminded Harry of his feelings about Ron and Hermione. The brief feelings of jealousy, bitterness and despair made Harry suspect there was more to it than being students at the same time. The guilt, regret and crushing sorrow scared Harry, for could have happened to make someone like _Snape_ feel like that?

He'd only had a brief glimpse, but from it Harry learned more about his teacher than he had from more than four years of knowing him. A cocktail of emotion made Harry want to lay back down on the cold, damp chamber floor again to calm down.

'Don't question me about what you saw,' Snape continued. 'Don't tell anyone what you saw. Remember, I saw _you_, too.'

Shit. Harry really hoped Snape hadn't seen Dark magic practise.

'Yes, sir.' Snape needed time to calm down too. If he'd seen anything that could get Harry into trouble, it would have to wait, Harry thought.

After another minute, Snape told Harry to get moving and they left the Chamber. Quickly.

Snape stalked off the moment the Chamber entrance closed, looking ready to crash in his rooms or brace himself with a strong drink. Myrtle wasn't around, so Harry slipped into a cubical and sat down on a toilet to steady himself. He knew he should write to Sirius about this, and tell Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, but all that could wait. Merlin, he was freaked out. Harry was horrified when his eyes started watering. It had to be Snape's fault. Or maybe it was just a leak. This bathroom was often wet.

How come even a git like Snape got nice memories of Harry's mum and all Harry had was her last moments? He took a deep, shaky breath.

Shit happened. Snape went to to school with her; of course he would remember more. And they'd been friends or something, Harry was sure. His head felt swollen and he thoughts were racing and bumping and crashing, but he knew that. It was something they actually had in common then, missing Lily. Even if Snape's missing was so much fiercer and guilty. Why guilty? Harry wondered again. Why was Snape suddenly tangled in another mystery?

Harry eventually left the bathroom and wandered around a quiet part of the castle. He'd have gone flying, but students weren't supposed to fly alone, and considering his out-of-body experiences lately it was better not to go up.

He didn't see Ron and Hermione until lunch and quietly told them about the merpeople's visit ('It'd be great if the squid ate him...' Ron half-joked. Harry said it wouldn't dare, or it would spit him out.) and the incident with the basilisk.

Ron made a choking sound that could have been horror or a shocked laugh.

'Seriously? You know Harry, that's almost funny how a snake you killed nearly got you after you killed it.'

'Yeah, almost,' Harry nibbled a pear half-heartedly. 'Not that I could really appreciate that with all those teeth still in there.'

Ron shuddered.

'Are you alright?' Hermione asked. She put grapes on the boys' plates. 'You look shaken. And you've barely touched your food.'

'Something weird happened,' Harry said, hesitantly. 'Weirder than the other stuff,' he added. 'I had another out-of-body experience... And I sort of drifted into Snape.'

Ron did choke this time and Hermione dropped her knife.

'_What?_'

'Shh! You heard me. It was really weird and creepy and confusing, but I don't really feel up to talking about it just yet.'

His friends looked at him with wide eyes and open mouths.

'Really. I will later, but right now I'm still trying to sort out my own thoughts.'

Hermione pulled her jaw up and picked up her knife.

'Alright,' she said, buttering her bread again, 'but have you told a teacher yet? Professor-'

'When lunch is done,' Harry said. 'If Snape hasn't already. He might still be in his office. He looked hammered.'

After lunch, Harry approached Dumbledore as he was leaving the Great Hall and told him what had happened earlier.

'Professor Snape has told me what occurred this morning,' the headmaster said. 'Thank you for bringing me your version.' A concerned look crossed his face. 'Since your condition has gotten more serious, Harry, I believe it's time you learnt to control it. We are fortunate that Professor Trelawney is an experienced out-of-body traveller.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a look of raised eyebrows.

Dumbledore chuckled.

'Usually, out-of-body travel is not taught, or rather, _attempted_ until sixth year, but since it has started happening to you now, fully...'

'When do I start?' Harry asked, sighing. There went more of his increasingly diminished free time. Ugh, more Trelawney-time.

'Professor Trelawney has been away at a seers' convention this week and returns tomorrow afternoon. Shortly before dinner would be a good time to visit her in her tower.'

Harry nodded.

'Okay.' He heard Hermione and Ron sigh.

'In the meantime,' Dumbledore added, 'I wonder if you stay in the hospital wing or your dormitory, in case of another episode?'

'Ah, no! I'll be fine!' Harry put his hands up. 'It won't happen again so soon, and Ron and Hermione will be with me if anything does happen.' Not the hospital again; he'd only just gotten out!

'Yeah, professor,' Ron affirmed. 'We'll keep an eye on him.'

To Harry's relief, Dumbledore didn't insist upon it and left before Hermione could make up her mind on whether Harry should be hospitalised. If it had been McGonagall or Snape, Harry would have been escorted there immediately.

XXX xxx XXX

'Désolé, mon accent est merdique.'

'Non, non. Il ne s'agit pas.' Fleur waved her hands. 'Accent ajoute de la saveur à la parole.'

Each of the four champions, Harry realised, was bi-lingual at least, listening to Fleur and Cedric converse in French. Viktor spoke both Bulgarian and Enlgish and he, Harry spoke English and Parsletongue.

The four of them were all seated around the coffee table with hot chocolate and ginger newts. Fleur and Cedric were practising their foreign language skills together.

'Viktor,' Fleur addressed the Durmstrang boy, 'do you speak French?'

'A little,' he answered. 'Je parle peu le français.'

Fleur beamed.

'And you, 'Arry?'

'Just, bonjour,' Harry mumbled, feeling ignorant.

'Just bonjour?' Fleur echoed. 'I will teach you more! French eez one of ze most gorgeous tongues een ze world.' Harry didn't doubt this; Fleur's accent sounded great.

'You too, Viktor. Listen carefully.' Viktor blinked.

'Bonjour, mon nom est ...'

The three boys copied her words. Cedric sounded the most confident, having taken French class since his first year. Viktor sounded Bulgarian, as usual. Harry reckoned he'd pick it up easier than English though; English was supposed to be a really difficult language.

'Bonjour, mon nom est ...' Fleur repeated. ''Ello, my name eez...'

'Bonjour, _mon_ nom est ...' Harry winced hearing his voice go up and down in pitch. It started this morning. On one hand Harry was glad, because for two months now he was the only boy in his dorm room who's voice hadn't broken yet. On the other hand, it was really embarrassing when his voice frequently alternated between twelve-year-old girl and young man.

Cedric smiled.

'Is your voice breaking, Harry?' he asked.

Harry nodded, red faced.

'Don't worry about it. It'll be over before you know it,' he said, sagely. 'In the meantime, I'm going to enjoy listening.' His smile stretched into a grin.

'Bonjour, mon nom est, 'Arry,' Fleur said. She was smiling too. 'Come on.'

'Bonjour, mon nom est ... Cedric/Viktor/Ha_rry_.'

Five minutes later they were learning to say 'Je viens d'Angleterre/de Bulgarie. Mon école est Hogwarts/Durmstrang. ' _I come from England/Bulgaria. My school is Hogwarts/Durmstrang. _

Hogwarts. Castle. Corridors, towers, stairs. Halls and dungeons. Greenhouses, forest and fields. Gryffindor Tower. Harry wanted to go there after tea and take a nice nap in his bed. Hogwarts beds were so warm and cosy, like little cocoons when the curtains were closed.

_Thump. _

Before Cedric's eyes, Harry very suddenly slumped in his armchair and spilled onto the classroom floor.

'Bugger, Harry? Harry, are you okay?' he moved to kneel at the younger boy's side and shook his shoulder.

'What eez wrong?' Fleur asked. 'Eez 'e 'urt?'

Cedric cast a basic diagnostic charm.

'I don't think so. Harry's got this condition similar to epilepsy. He has these blackouts sometimes.' Cedric nudged Harry into the appropriate recovery position. 'But they must have gotten worse. He didn't used to collapse.'

Fleur and Viktor were on their feet.

'I will get ze 'ealer,' Fleur walked quickly to the door but Cedric stopped her.

'It's faster if I go,' he said. 'I've been visiting the hospital wing for years.'

_... Like little cocoons when the curtains were closed. Kind of like his old cupboard, but bigger and more comfortable. When it was dark and cosy he could entertain himself by dreaming of fantastic new words and epic adventures. Small dark space grew big and filled with- _

Splash!

_Water? _

''Arry? Arry? Can you 'ear me?'

'I _can_ 'ear you,' Harry muttered, unconsciously imitating her accent perfectly. 'What's up?' Why was he on the floor in recovery position?

'You fainted.'

'Huh?' Harry sat up and Fleur and Viktor moved back. Fleur had her wand out. She must have spelled the water onto his face.

'You fainted,' Fleur repeated. 'Quite suddenly. Are you alright?'

'Yeah. _I'm_ fine,' Harry wiped his face dry in his jacket sleeve. 'Wh_ere's_ Cedric gone?'

'He vent to get ze healer,' Viktor informed him.

'Ah.' Harry stood up. 'Great.'

'Maybe you should zit down,' Fleur suggested.

'I don't _need_ to sit down. It didn't help before.' Harry walked briskly to a wall and leaned against it. His face burned.

Fleur handed him a ginger newt.

'Thanks.'

'Cedric informed us zat you are ill,' she put out. 'What do we need to know about eet?'

Once again, Harry explained the not-quite-full reason for his random blackout. The older students listened with serious expressions and scowled when he mentioned the dementors.

'What foul creatures,' Fleur shuddered. 'We do not employ zeir services in France.'

'What do you do with _criminals_ in France?' Harry asked, licked ginger crumbs from his finger tips.

'Zey are detained wissout zeir wands,' she said. 'And zey serve ze people until zeir time is over.'

'It is ze same in Bulgaria,' Viktor added. 'And, if it is safe, zey vork for ze muggles, too.' He leaned next to Harry on the wall.

'Oh. Community service. That _sounds_ okay.'

'Better zan Britain's barbarian torture,' the French girl sniffed. 'But back to you. Eez zere anysing zat starts your fits? Do you 'ave a medicine for eet?'

'They're _not_ fits ex_act_ly,' Harry said, hoping he hadn't done any spasming. At least he hadn't gone out of his body this time. Why was that anyway? 'I'm not sure _what sets them_ off; they're normally just random. And I do have some meds for it. But I have to learn how to control it.

'You guys won't tell anyone about this _will you?'_ Argh! Bloody voice break!

'Why not?' asked Fleur. 'Eet eez safer eef other people know. What eef you collapse again?'

'I- well,' Harry chewed his lip. 'It's embarrassing because, _well_ you know about me, right? The _thing with the_ killing curse and Voldemort?' The older students affirmed this and their eyes darkened. Harry wondered how Voldemort's siege of terror had affected other countries.

'I'm kind of famous _because of _it-'

Fleur rolled her eyes and Viktor snorted.

'-and I _don't want people_ to make a big deal of it. If you've read the _Daily Prophet_ this year or heard some of the rumours you'll get the idea.'

Viktor shifted, and Harry knew he knew the feeling.

'I'm back,' Cedric stepped in. 'Harry, you're up. You feeling better?'

Madam Pomfrey was in right after him, wand already out.

'Afternoon, Mr Potter. Why didn't you come to me earlier?'

XXX xxx XXX

Translations:

'Sorry, my accent is crap.' -Cedric.

'No, no. It's not. Accents add flavour to speech.' -Fleur.

'I speak little French.' -Viktor.

'Hello, my name is...' -Fleur.

Silly, fun things like House competitions have a purpose too. Besides entertainment, I mean. :)

Hey, has my writing changed or improved since chapter 1?

My area had a karate (Seido-Sincere and Honest Way) grading today. If I grade, I'll become a blue belt. Wish me luck? Also today in my area is a rugby match between the Crusaders and the Sharks. Think I like martial arts more, but go team anyway.


	35. Scouting Pillow Hill and Lands Beyond

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own _Harry Potter._

Apologies for the wait! Mental blockage and business took their toll. Hey, are any of you fans of _Rowan of Rin _by Emily Rodda, the author of _Deltora Quest_? I just released a oneshot about Rowan.

Chapter 35: Scouting Pillow Hill and Lands Beyond.

_'I'm back,' Cedric stepped in. 'Harry, you're up. You feeling better?' _

_Madam Pomfrey was in right after him, wand already out. _

_'Afternoon, Mr Potter. Why didn't you come to me earlier?' _

Why did people complain about hospital food? Harry wondered. It tasted alright. Probably the only difference was less junk food. Maybe it was muggle hospital food that tasted bad. Or maybe, he'd just been in the hospital wing so often he didn't taste the difference any more.

After Madam Pomfrey had checked him over, it was straight back to her domain for the night. Not only was this annoying and embarrassing, it was worrying. How long would he have to stay in here? It might take him ages to get control over his damn space outs.

'Good evening, Mr Potter.'

Harry jumped. His goblet nearly spilled but a for quick save.

'Hi, Professor _Tre_lawney,' he mumbled. 'I didn't_ hear_ you. Sorry.'

'No harm done, Mr Potter,' she smiled dreamily. 'It is easy, when one is deep inside one's self to become lost to the outside world.' The Divination teacher perched herself on Harry's bed. She smelt like smoky, sweet incense and sherry.

'I find a touch of sherry calms my mind and allows greater comfort when preparing to travel outside my mortal flesh,' Trelawney said, 'though you are perhaps a bit young for it, and each to their own.'

'Um, I _have some_ astral travel sickness pills.' Harry resettled his diner tray, feeling awkward. Should he ask her how the seers' convention was?

'Modern medicine, hm? Well, it does have its uses.'

'Yeah... So. Pro_fes_sor Dumbledore asked you to help me_ control_ this out-of-body thing?'

'Indeed the headmaster did approach me with the request to assist you, Mr Potter. Such a wonderful opportunity it is to guide students on their path.'

Harry wondered just how much of this was her being happy that she had more time to predict his death and _warn_ him about it.

'I would prefer to teach in my own quarters but of course, you are confined to infirmary in your frail state.'

Aha! She _was_ keeping an eye on his health!

'Still, it's quiet here. Now, let us begin with a meditation-'

'Um professor,' Harry interrupted, 'can I finish my dinner first? I'll _be_ quick.'

'Alright. You know, _some_ seers, even now days prepare for out-body-travel by fasting.' Harry chewed mashed potato and didn't bother pointing out that _he_ wasn't a seer. Actually, she might take his dinner away if he told her he spaced out less on a full stomach. As if he'd do that. Giving people an excuse to take something away was a very stupid thing he'd learnt not to do ages ago.

When Harry was done eating he placed the tray on the bedside table. Professor Trelawney sipped from a small crystal bottle from a pocket. It smelt like sherry.

'As I was saying before, Mr Potter,' she began, 'we will begin with meditation. Before we make the journey outside ourselves, we must know ourselves. Inner peace is a necessary step for out-of-body-travel as it gives us a _sense_ of what we are, keeps us from becoming so confused that we become utterly lost without our flesh and earthly senses.' Eh? Knowing themselves?

'To find inner peace, we go deep inside ourselves,' Trelawney was in class-lecture mode now, droning on airily. 'To go deep inside ourselves, we breath deeply and slowly, on my count. One in... out... Two in... out...'

Harry obeyed, feeling silly. Sitting in a hospital bed with a tipsy teacher, looking for their inner peace like those hippie people Uncle Vernon liked to sneer at on t.v.

'Six in... out... Seven in... out... Now we keep breathing in and out slowly, and we calm our minds. Every little worry can wait. They don't matter now - you're going to sort them later.'

Breath in one... out... Forget his worries? Forget his hospitalisation, forget the tournament? Yeah right.

'You're in a safe place. A place where you are relaxed and distracted. It might be your bed. It might be my classroom. Maybe it's your heartbeat that relaxes you.'

Relaxing? Gryffindor Tower. Warm and safe and full of friends. The sky. Space and freedom and exhilaration. His bed. Snug and comfortable. Great for bouncing on, they'd tested it. Many times.* And when the curtains were closed, it was like a secret hideaway, his own little fortress, a cubby hole.

'You are in your safe place. Surround yourself in it. With every breath you go deep into it. One in... out... Two in... out...'

_His cubby hole was soft and crimson and full of shadows. Red curtains became a red sky and the blankets became a great landscape. _

_'Mr Potter?' _

'Mr Potter?'

Harry opened his eyes. Frizzy hair and beads loomed over his face.

'Whoa!'

Trelawney moved back.

'Well done, Mr Potter,' she said. 'You went right in.'

Harry sat up. The outside world stretched out around him, somehow larger and more intense.

_'Tha_t was quick,' he remarked.

Trelawney nodded.

'Your _condition_ is helpful at this stage, as is my gift. Controlling it is not as easy. Let's try again.'

XXX xxx XXX

_Harry's knees burned after crawling so long through the tunnels. He wiped sweat off his face. How much further until Pillow Hill? _

_'Come back, Mr Potter. Follow me...' _

_A familiar voice echoed in the tunnel walls. Odd, considering they were made of blanket. Later, right now he had better follow that voice out. _

Harry opened his eyes. Again. The Outside World was _much_ bigger than the tunnels and even Pillow Hill.

'Welcome back again.' Trelawney was sipping from an ornate silver flask. It smelt of sherry. 'You were faster this time. I'm so pleased with your progress,' she beamed. 'I think we shall move on to _out_-of-body-travel this time.'

This began with the same breathing exercise as the inside thing, but to get out, Harry imagined he was flying.

One in... out... Two in... out... soon enough, he was rising higher and becoming lighter.

Coming back to his body was like returning to solid ground after flight, going indoors after being outside. He felt, at the same time, both closed in and safe indoors.

One in... out... Two in... out... The air was so open. It was empty, and yet, it was not. Stuff was everywhere. Small and invisible, but it was there. Constantly bumping into him, going right through him. Where was somewhere safe?

_Shudder._ Being Sibyl/Harry/plus Something Else was peculiar. They were woman _and_ boy! How strange! This hadn't happened in years- or was it just yesterday? A gifted Divination student, Mary/with Myrtle then Snape/Quirril.

There was a warm burn in their stomach and a fruity daze in their head.

Harry jolted back into his own body. He'd never get used to sharing with space with someone else like that. He rubbed his stomach.

Trelawney was staring at him again, as though he was something mysterious and perplexing.

'That was, quite interesting,' she remarked. 'Are you ready to try again?'

...

'Professor? Could I _have_ a bit of that sherry _please?'_

The alcohol burned slightly on the way down his throat and warmed his stomach. When Harry travelled _out_ again, it gave him something to focus on and come back to. Harry practised for nearly three hours before Madam Pomfrey sent Trelawney out and told him to go to sleep or read quietly. His mind was exhausted and he didn't dream at all.

XXX xxx XXX

Until hours of practise, meditation, his pills and a little sherry had enabled Harry to hold onto his wayward soul (this didn't stop him spacing out sometimes, though), Madam Pomfrey didn't let him return to his bed in the Tower or attend class for most of the week.

'I hope you can leave soon, Harry,' Hermione told him, 'but don't try to leave too soon. This is an opportunity to gain control of your spacing in a safe environment without distractions. And you can practise spells for the tournament,' she added.

'Sucks to be you, mate,' Ron said one afternoon tea. 'But look on the bright side. You get to do your Potions assignments away from Snape - he's been furious about the thefts - and do spells all day.'

'When Madam Pomfrey hasn't _confiscated_ my wand and threatened to _make _me sleep,' Harry muttered. 'But I see your point. Anyway, how's _your _spellwork go_ing?_' "We may as well do this together," Hermione had said when the three of them began learning spells and techniques for the Tournament, even though only one of them actually had to compete.

_Snigger. _

'You should hear yourself,' Ron giggled. 'You keep squeaking!'

Harry pouted.

'Yeah, laugh it _up_, Ron. _Your_ voice went pretty high _when it was_ breaking. You remember that incident in Charms...'

'At least I wasn't taken by surprise. Five older brothers come in handy.'

_'They_ told you _horror stories_ and embarassing lectures. _Any_way, where are you _practising?_'

Ron grinned.

'In the usual place, Harry.'

_'How_ are you getting in?' Harry nearly dropped his chocolate biscuit when Ron hissed _open _at him.

'Holy shit, Ron,' he laughed. _'Seriously_?'

'I've heard you say it enough times,' the redhead sratched his nose self-consciously. 'It sounds like choking to me, Mione says it sounds like her parents' dental patients, but it works.'

'It sounds right,' Harry said. 'I can't _believe_ I'm missing out a_gain_.'

'You'll catch up.' Ron licked chocolate off his fingers. 'We're going pretty fast. You know how Mione is with learning new spells and stuff, and she's really into this.' He frowned. 'I'm a bit worried about her.'

'Yeah? You've said that before. You know how _Mione_ is.'

'True, but I think this is different than Hermione cramming for tests,' Ron spoke seriously. 'There's no test for Dark magic and she's acting like it's in our O.W.L.s. And you've been stuck in here most of the time, but haven't noticed how twitchy she's been getting?'

Now Harry frowned. He'd thought Hermione was worried about the Tournament like he was, but if Ron was noticing something different from her normal study behaviour, it must be serious.

'Have you _told her_ to take a break?' as soon as he said it, Harry knew it was dumb question. Hermione take a break from studying? Rarely.

Ron shuddered.

'Lucky I made that suggestion _before _we were in the Chamber. She couldn't hex me in the corridoors but I got an evil look.'

Cedric found the time between his N.E.W.T, study and Tournament prep to visit Harry as well. He was becoming a good friend.

'You'll be out of soon,' he said cheerfully. 'Just keep doing your best.'

Fleur dropped in Monday afternoon to see him, bringing with her chocolate cressants. Viktor came by on Tuesday. They talked about sport and law for a while, then the Durmstrang champion asked Harry if he and Hermione were dating. Harry figured this was because of Rita Skeeter's latest embarassing article about him. This one, featured in Witch Weekly, accused Hermione of mixing love potions and toying with his and Viktor's hearts. Load of bullshit. Hermione wouldn't do that, didn't need to do that, and was like a sister to him. Besides, she and Ron had been acting like a married couple since their first year.

After Harry was let out, Healer Nathaniel introduced him to a group of experts he'd searched up and contacted. They were mostly older people; an Unspeakable from the Ministry who couldn't say too much about his work, an rather old lady from Japan whose profession involved spiritualism, a middle-aged woman called Andromedra Tonks: she was a rare person willing or interested enough to study Dark creatures like dementors and slightly younger man from America who studdied muggle technology thouroughly and might be friends with Arthur Weasley if they met. Harry suggested the man owl him.

The attention he recieved from them on the first visit was a bit disconcerning, especially when Nathaniel told him that the situation had wound up turning into a bit of a research project.

'Of course, this project is more sensitive than usual,' he reassured Harry. 'Normally we would present our findings and documentation to the head of department every month to justify our use of funding. If the project is making good results, we get to continue. This here isn't an official research project, but it's really grown since your first visit here and I think we can learn a lot. But please don't think your health and recovery from your ordeal isn't the most important thing, Harry.'

The experts, had already read the details of the dementor attack and related information and been sworn to secrecy. They each had their own odd devices to scan him with. Robert Newcastle (the American) set up machines Harry had seen on hospital dramas and attached wires to his body. Then he had Harry climb into a thing with a hold in the middle, a C.A.T. scanner. Akiko-Sensei, the Japanese lady, had him stand in complex circular designs drawn on the floor and touch various holy artifacts, some of which glowed, sparked, smoked sparkled, shook and darkened upon contact. Broderick Bode (Mr Unspeakable) and Mrs Tonks both had their own spells, flashing, beeping devices and questions.

'How would you compare a dementor's kiss to a human's, Harry?'

'... I _don't know_. It was my first kiss,' Harry mumbled, mortified and blushing. Mrs Tonks blushed over her clipboard.

XXX xxx XXX

March so far was full of cold rain and sleet, but on the day Harry, Ron and Hermione went into Hogsmead to met Sirius it was mild and weak sunlight shone.

Their first stop was at Gladrags Wizardwear to buy Dobby a thank you present for Dobby: a collection of the weirdest socks they could find; ones with gold and silver shooting stars, a pair that screamed when too smelly, rainbow and scented toe-socks... picking them out was fun.

'I recommend the piano socks,' Matilda of Hufflepuff giggled, pointing out socks with black and white toes. She was a rare _young _deaf witch. 'They play when you walk without shoes or wiggle your toes.'

'How do _you _know that?' Ron asked. Matilda's dicta-chalk subtitled him on her blackboard.

'They make my toes vibrate,' she said. There were also guitar socks, violin socks (they made Harry's toes tickle) drum socks, harp socks and flute socks.

At half one they went a way they hadn't been before, up High Street, past Dervish & Banges, spread out cottages with larger gardens, into the countryside. Towards the foot of mountain was Sirius in the form of a very large but very skinny, black dog. He had several old newspapers in his mouth.

'Hi, Sirius,' Harry said, smiling when Sirius nuzzled his hand and sniffed eagerly at their bags of smuggled food.

There was a steep treck though a rocky path into the mountain cave where Sirius and Buckbeak were staying to keep a closer eye on things. They went over the events of the past week -

- 'Oh Harry, your voice!' Sirius cackled. 'It's squeaky! Oh don't glare at me like that, it's part of my job as godfather to laugh at you.' He hugged Harry and sighed, 'My cute godson is growing up.'

Harry's extra lessons with Trelawney -

- 'Sherry?' Sirius grinned. Ron's eyebrows went up.

'Don't _think_ anything of it,' Harry crossed his arms. _'It's not like_ I got drunk.'

'You should try firewhiskey next time,' Sirius suggested. 'That'll put some heat in your stomach.'

'It's not appropriate for a teacher to give a student alcohol,' Hermione said, frowning. 'Don't drink any more than a few mouthfuls.'

- and eventually moved onto the Triwizard Tournament.

'That was an interesting spell you used against the horntail, Harry,' Sirius remarked. 'I forgot to bring it up before.'

_'Moody showed us_ it in class,' Harry mumbled.

'Oh yeah?' Sirius' eyes glinted. 'Would you show me?'

'Okay.' Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it well away from Buckbeak.

**'Cultri mittere!' **A few knives materialised and skidded against the dirty floor. They were a mixed set; some looked like the knives they used in Potions while others were more like the Dursleys' stainless steel kitchen blades.

'Whoo!' Sirius whistled. 'Wicked.' His eyes were lit up. 'Now that's dangerous! Show me again, will you?'

Harry repeated the spell. More knives clattered down.

'Alright, could I borrow your wand a moment? Cheers. **Cultri mittere!'**

After several tries, his silvery, elegant and leathal curved blades landed amongst Harry's. _Shing! Clang! _

'Awesome knives, Sirius!' Ron exclaimed. 'Where are they from?'

'They're based off the knives from my old house,' Sirius said, examining them. 'I have to admit they are pretty cool.'

'Yeah.' Ron picked one up. 'Merlin, Sirius, what kind of house did you live in? These sure don't look like kitchen knives!'

Sirius frowned. Hermione hissed,

'You could have put that more tactfully!'

'It's alright,' Sirius told them. 'I didn't get along with my family. Bunch of Dark wizards.'

'Seriously?'

'Siriusly.' They all snorted. 'It was better when I came to Hogwarts and made friends there.' He smiled, a little sadly, at Harry. Harry smiled sadly back.

'Now then!' he changed subjects. 'It's not against the rules for me to help you out, and if were, well, screw the rules. The Tournament is buggered up anyway. I'm going to teach you three some tricks.'

XXX xxx XXX

Yay, I graded! I'm now a blue-belt. :D

Sensei - teacher, doctor, professional...

I've got another question for you, readers. You know those preparing-for-real-life sort of classes they have in some schools where kids care for a fake baby for a week? If they did that at Hogwarts, do you reckon the babies would be A) a realistic doll/gollem, B) a de-aged human volunteer or C) a volunteer house elf?


	36. Feathered Flight, Forest Fright

Title: Kiss.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Supernatural/General.

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

**Warning:** fire can do terrible things to a human body.

Chapter 35: Feathered Flight, Forest Fright.

XXX xxx XXX

'Isn't there a way to block out post with horrible stuff in it?' Harry wondered aloud on the way to Care of Magical Creatures. 'Someone could send something more dangerous than undiluted pus.'

'There are spells to block stuff,' Ron said. 'You can be really specific or just ward off a whole group of things. There's one for howlers.' He grimaced. 'But they wouldn't block _those _out.'

'Can they be vanished then?'

Ron shrugged.

'People have tried. It'd have to be something powerful to get rid of a howler.'

'Hmm. Hey, the killing curse is only illegal if you use it on another person, right? I'm joking!'

Hermione showed up with her hands wrapped up like mummies towards the end of the lesson, on time only to watch the mole-like nifflers digging out the last of the leprechaun gold burried in Hagrid's garden. She was very upset about the hate mail. Hagrid was very sympathetic.

'Don' worry about it,' he said gently. 'I know how yeh feel. I go' some letters like tha' when Rita Skeeter wrote abou' me mum. "You shoul' go jump in a lake."'

'No!'

'Yeah. Yeh jus' gotta ignore it, 'Mione,' Hagrid reassured her. 'Chuck any of those letters yeh ge' in the fire.

Over the next week more hate mail arrived for Hermione. Harry advised her to ignore it, all the bullshit Rita Skeeter wrote about them got bored of soon enough. Although he joined her and Ron in attempting to curse the numerous howlers coming in. They all grew sick having their breakfast disturbed by shrieked abuse and explaining over and over that there was no Harry-Hermione-Viktor love triangle.

'Would you just look at Snape,' Ron muttered, fingers in his ears. 'Eating like he can't hear this damn noise.' Indeed the Potions master was blissfully cutting pancakes, looking very much untroubled by the howler in contrast to the exasperated other teachers.

'I bet he's got earplugs in.'

Hermione went through what seemed like the entire library searching for answers to Rita Skeeter's ability to get into Hogwarts undetected and eavesdrop. She stayed behind after one Defence lesson to ask Moody if he'd seen her under an invisibility cloak.

'Moody says he didn't see her lurking around our huddle after the second task, or anyway near the lake,' she informed the boys, lifting Harry's hand away from his twitchy ears. After a rigorous lesson in delfecting hexes his ears twitched and writhed, while Ron could barely walk on his jelly legs and Hermione's hair was still twisting and curling around her neck.

'Maybe she had you bugged?' Harry suggested.

'Bugged?' asked Ron. Harry explained to Ron about hidden microphones, which fasinated him, but Hermione disagreed.

'if only you two would read _Hogwarts: A_ _History_, you would remember that electronic things like that don't work here.'

'Why bother to when we only need to ask you?'

She shook her head and pulled her hair back again.

'No, she's using magic to eavesdrop. Oo, if it's illegal...'

She didn't ask Ron and Harry to help with her revenge quest, which they were very grateful for with all the homework they were getting. It was a marvel _she_ could handle it all. They weren't studying Dark magic nearly as much either. Harry kept sending food packages to Sirius, remembering very well what it felt like to be hungry all the time, waiting for Percy to reply to an earlier enquiry about Mr Crouch and keeping a hold on his slightly loose soul.

At the end of the Easter Holidays, Hedwig returned with Percy's letter and Easter eggs from Mrs Weasley.

'Your mum doesn't read _Witch Weekly,_ does she?' Hermione asked, looking sadly at her chicken egg-sized chocolate egg.

'It's where she gets the recipe from,' Ron mumbled through a mouthful of toffee. His and Harry's eggs were the size of dragon eggs.

'Let's look what Percy's written,' Harry said quickly. Percy had been so occupied with work over at the Ministry and coursework at Hogwarts they hardly saw him and had had to write him a letter.

_Mr Crouch has been very busy this year and is taking a well-deserved break. He is sending regular owls with instructions. I have quite a lot of work to do without dealing with these ridiculous rumours. Please don't bother me right now unless it's important. Happy Easter. _

XXX xxx XXX

'Morning, Hedwig,' Harry said quietly, leaning against the wall in the owlery one morning. Hedwig perched on his shoulder and preaned his hair.

'What's up?' he asked her. 'Caught any good mice?' She made cooing noises at him, recognising the word mice.

'Great. I prefer toast myself. Did you have fun with Buckbeak and Sirius?' Harry was sure that Hedwig got the gist of their conversations at least. 'Hey, Hedwig, d'you want to try something?' He sat down, cross-legged against the wall on the cleanest spot he could find.

'I'd like to fly with you,' he murmured, stroking her feathers. 'Let's fly together, Hedwig.' Harry's fingers stroked and his perception shrank down. He breathed in... raising off the ground on his broomstick... breathed out... soft white feathers touching his skin. Breathed in... Rising, moving through the air, over grass... breathed out... Hedwig. He could do this. Breathed in... Flying. Breathed out... he was light and fast and strong. His/her talons clutched Harry's shoulder. He/she was enjoying having their feathers stroked. Oh, now, how strange. They were out of balance. They should fly.

Hedwig/Harry pushed off the warm shoulder and flapped their wings to fly out of the stone room, into the open air. It was cool and light and their feathers were warm. Wind ruffled them, lifted them. The huge castle sprawled below and they soared like they weighed nothing. They were powerful and fast.

Oo, a mouse. There, in the grass. Easy to see. There was its thin tail, little claws and short fur. Hedwig/Harry had already eaten. But that mouse did look juicy...

XXX xxx XXX

'Hello? Harry?' Ron whispered.

'Hm?'

'Are you asleep?'

'No. But I want to be.' His squashy armchair and the very warm, smelly air in the Divination room up in the North Tower were making Harry drowsy. His mind kept drifting back to flying with Hedwig. It was one of the most incredible feelings in the world. Flying was even more natural to her than it was to him. The wind in their-her wings was different from riding a broom, but it was brillient. She felt the wind with her whole body. Her eyes saw everything in sharp, clear detail, though it was less colourful than he was used to. Hedwig's ears heard so much more too. And her mind was different. Uncluttered by human things like essays and tournaments and gossip and what people were up to. She thought about small rodents and water and sleep and warm and cold and flying and her human she liked. She thought with pictures and sensations. The only words in her brain were ones she remembered from repetition and had learned to associate with memories. "Harry" was the young human male she carried tree-skin for and lived with when the days were hot and long. "Mice" meant small, juicy, crunchy little creatures who hid and ran away from her, smelling of fear, their hearts beating wildly before she snapped their necks and swalloed down warm, bloody-

Ah, yes. That part of being Hedwig was disturbing.

'One day, Ron,' Harry murmured, 'If I learn how to do it, I'll show you what flying like an owl is like.'

'Promise me there won't be any mice and I'm in,' Ron grinned.

'Mr Potter, Mr Weasley,' Professor Trelawney dirfted over to their chairs. 'You haven't touched your fortune cookies.'

Ron and Harry sat up straight and broke open the lumpy fortune cookies they had baked in their previous Divination lesson.

'I think I'm going to be shot,' Harry interpreted. 'Brilliant.' Ron turned his around and squinted.

'Poison?' he guessed. 'Oh, turned _this _way it looks like a musical note, sort of.'

XXX xxx XXX

At half-past eight on night in May, Harry parted from Ron and Hermione and went out to be informed about the third task. To his surprise, Percy emerged from his room to walk with him.

'Are you filling in for Mr Crouch again?' Harry asked him on their way downstairs.

Percy nodded importantly. His eyes were ringed by faint shadows.

'Mr Crouch has kept me very busy, but I can't complain. I'm never bored.'

'Okay.' They climbed down another staircase. 'How are your classes going?'

Percy beamed.

'They're very interesting. Political Science is well worth the workload; there's so many things to learn! Gobbledegook is rather difficult, but I'm determined to get my tongue around it. Bill learnt it too, during his training as a cursebreaker.'

'Yeah, I heard it was really tricky,' Harry said, turning a corner into the first floor corridoor. 'Ludo Bagman told us about it at the Quidditch World Cup.'

'Mr Bagman could do with a lesson,' Percy snorted. 'Even though it isn't his department. I believe everyone should should learn at least one other language. You know,' he said, pushing open the door to the Entrance Hall, 'I'm sure you could find useful work for your Parsletongue gift.'

'You reckon?'

'Oh yes. You might it helpful in breeding snakes for pets or medical study, zoos, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, or even in International Magical Co-operation.'

'Evening, Percy, Harry,' Cedric greeted them by the exit.

'Good evening.'

'Hi, Cedric- why have you got a baby with you?'

'Health project.' Cedric held up a pink baby wrapped in a yellow blanket. 'Meet my kid for a week: Jackie. Cho suggested it.'

'That's not a real baby, is it?' Harry pushed open the front doors.

'No,' Cedric laughed nervously. 'Thank Merlin. They're only dolls. Charmed to act real. We have to keep them alive and healthy for a week.'

'It isn't that difficult,' Percy said. 'It was keeping the twins from bewitching my Edward that was the hard part.'

'You've had four younger siblings to practise on,' Cedric countered. 'I got a horrible fright the first time it went toilet...'

Entering the quidditch stadium was a surprise: the whole field was covered with low hedges.

'What do you think?' asked Ludo bagman. 'Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty or more feet high! - Don't worry - you'll have your quidditch pitch back to normal when it's over. Now, can anyone guess what it's for?'

'... Maze,' Viktor guessed.

'Right!' Bagman was almost bouncing in excitment. 'The third task is very simple: the Twiwizard Cup will be placed in the center on the maze and the first to find it gets full marks!'

'Zat eez it?' Fleur asked disbelievingly.

'Oh no,' Bagman grinned. 'There'll be plenty of enchantments and traps to keep you on your toes. And Hagrid is providing some interesting creatures... Now, as Mr Potter and Mr Diggory are tied in first place, they'll be entering first. Then Mr Krum and finally, Miss Delacour. But you'll all have a fighting chance in there. Should be fun, right?'

Harry nodded with the others for the sake of politeness, while his heart was sinking. If _Hagrid_ was providing the monsters it wasn't going to be much fun.

'So, any more questions?' Percy started up a discussion with him, and the champions were starting to pick their way back through the growing hedges when Cedric's toy baby woke up and started crying.

'Oh no,' he sighed. Cedric rocked the doll and shushed it, but it kept crying. He held it against his body and patted its back to encourage a burp.

'Maybe it's hungry?' Harry offered. He took a bottle from Cedric's book/baby bag under his cloak and the older boy stuck the teet into Jackie's mouth. The doll sucked happily and mercifully stopped sniffling.

'Fine, fine. Give my best to old Barty!' Bagman waved Percy off and walked back towards the school.

'Wahhh!'

'Now what?' Harry wondered.

Cedric burped Jackie again but the baby kept crying.

'Damn,' he muttered. 'It needs a change.' Harry backed off, alarmed.

'Don't worry, Harry,' Cedric snorted. 'It's only a baby.' He took out a mat from his bag, laid it on the ground and laid Jackie on top. Harry watched, curiously, as the older boy vanished Jackie's dirty nappy, spelled the baby clean and wrapped a new nappy on in less than twenty seconds.

'Well done,' Percy remarked. 'Most efficient change I've seen since I had Edward for a week.'

_Thud! _

'Whoa!'

'What was that?' Something round hit the grass near the impromptue baby-change station. The boys all jumped up.

'It's a football,' Harry noticed. 'Who'd be playing outside at this time?'

'Sorry!' a teenager jogged out from the shadows cast by the stands. He was wearing the mufti robes the Durmstrang kids wore out of class.

'Sorry,' he said again. 'I do not know my strength.' It was the boy Karkaroff had scolded for messiness at the feast once, Poliakoff (?), which was odd; he spoke to them now with a perfect British accent.

'It's fine,' Cedric said, picking Jackie up, wrapped in its blanket once more.

'Oh, good,' the Durmstrang guy said, relieved. He picked up his ball. There was a moment of silience under the moonlight, bright and full in the clear sky.

'Um, would you like some tea?' the Durmstrang boy asked. 'I just made some, it is very good.'

'That sounds lovely,' Percy decided. 'I could do with a cup. Come on, Cedric, Harry.' He followed the Durmstrang boy in a walk towards the stands.

'Is it okay?' Harry wondered.

Cedric shrugged.

'It isn't curfew just yet.'

'I'm supposed to be in my common room at nine.' They passed through a corridoor under the stands.

'You've got fifteen minutes.' Jackie had gone to sleep.

'... D'you think it's weird he's got a Brittish accent when he's one of the Durmstrang students?' Harry wondered as they walked on the edge of the forest.

'I guess. Can't imagine why he'd sound Brittish.'

Percy and Durmstrang Guy's voices drifted backwards to them.

'Atrocious, isn't it? Imagine if a child got hurt? The problem would just be right in their faces!'

'I agree. I would like to make tea in a cauldron and it will be very bad if the bottom spills!'

'Wow. Sounds like Percy's made a fr- did you hear that?'

Something moved in the forest. Having some experience with the sorts of things lurking in the Forbidden Forest, Harry instinctively grabbed Cedric's arm and pull him back from the trees while drawing his wand out.

'Percy, Poli- other guy!' he called. 'Watch yourselves!'

'What is it?' Cedric asked, taking out his own wand.

'There's something nearby,' Harry murmured. Percy and the Durmstrang guy had their's out too. The four of them stood stiffly for a long, tense moment.

_Rustle! Crunch! _

A man suddenly stumbled out from the tall trees. For a second, Harry didn't reccognise him. Then-

'Mr Crouch?' Percy gasped. 'Sir!' he dashed over to his boss, lowering his wand. 'Sir! Are you alright? What happened?' Mr Crouch was a mess; he'd obviously been travelling rough for days. His robe was ripped at the knees, dirt-smuged and bloody. Scratches and stubble covered his face, his skin was grey, eyes ringed with purple bags, hair tangled.

'And Weatherby,' Mr Crouch was muttering, 'when you're done with that, I'd like you to confirm the time for my meeting with Mr Diggory. The situation of Miss

Śānadāra attending Hogwarts is really my department but Amos Diggory will want to be informed anyway...'

'Mr Crouch, sir, that was taken care of months ago,' Percy said, confused. 'What-'

'Ah- my ball!' The Durmstrang guy ran back away from the Forest after his football.

'Wait-' Harry called after him. 'Summon it! Don't-'

'And - and Dumbledore!' Mr Crouch shouted. 'I - must - see - Dumbledore! I - terrible mistake!' he felt to his knees. Dispairing, Percy crouched down before him.

'Mr Crouch, sir, what happened to you? What's going on?'

'Thank you, Weatherby, good lad. Please make tea now, my wife and son will be arriving shortly. We are going to a concert tonight, must have our muggle clothes on before we go...'

'I think we should get Dumbledore,' Cedric muttered quietly. 'Think we can get Mr Crouch into the castle?'

'We can try,' Harry whispered back. 'Um, Mr Crouch?'

'Quickly!' the man exploded. 'I must warn Dumbledore! I escaped - all my fault - Bertha - dead - mistake... the World Cup - all my fault! - tell Dumbledore - the Dark Lord stronger... Harry Potter - danger - my fault... please...' he raved.

Percy wrung his hands in distress.

'We're taking you to Dumbledore,' Harry said. 'Just come with- oof!' Mr Crouch had seized him powerfully around the knees. Cedric quickly came and took Mr Crouch's shoulders.

'Let go of Harry, Mr Crouch,' he said evenly. 'Just release him and I promise we'll take you inside to see Dumbledore.'

'Yes, sir,' Percy added. 'Everything will be alright.'

'Harry! Where are yeh?' a familiar voice boomed.

'Hagrid!' Harry shouted, relief flooding him. 'Over here! By the Forest!'

'Wait there, I'm commin'!' Hagrid's large figure, followed by the Durmstrang guy approached from the grounds.

'Are yeh alrigh'?' he asked immediately.

'Yeah, Hagrid, I'm fine. But we've just found Mr Crouch and he needs help. He- he's not himself.'

Hagrid took in the odd scene: a worried and confused Percy kneeling with a mad Ministry wizard, Cedric Diggory holding a baby and all with their wands out.

'He wants to see Dumbledore,' Harry said quickly. 'We need to get him up to the castle.'

'Alrigh',' Hagrid moved forward and hefted Mr Crouch up, freeing Harry. 'You can all come back with me.'

'What about me?' The Durmstrang student asked.

'You may as well come with us,' Cedric told him.

'Come on then,' Hagrid kept his arm around Mr Crouch's shoulder as they began to back to the castle. Percy walked on his boss's other side.

'What were yeh doin' by the Fores', Harry?' Hagrid asked. 'You know you're no' suppos' teh be there withou' a teacher.'

'We were being told about the third task,' Harry explained. 'Then Cedric's baby was crying - it's only a doll - and he had to change its nappy, then this guy,' he pointed to the student happily kicking his football ahead of them, 'kicked his football towards us and was getting it. Then he invited us to have a tea with him and Percy said yes. We were walking together when Mr Crouch came out the Forest. He keeps saying he needs to see Dumbledore, to warn him about -'

_WHOOSH!_

A streak of orange came out nowhere and struck Hagrid's house fifty meters away. The windows shattered from the force and a second later, flames burst out.

Hagrid gasped and took off towards his house.

'Get back to Hogwarts!' he bellowed over his shoulder. 'Go! NOW!'

Harry wasted no time grabbing Mr Crouch's arm and dragging him along, wand held up in his other hand. Percy took Crouch's other arm.

'Cedric, guard us!' Harry said. 'Durmstrang Guy! Let's go!' They were all sprinting-stumbling near Hagrid's flaming house when curses came their way.

**'Protego!'** Cedric shielded them. **'Petrificus totalis! Prote-'** _Red flash!_ He collapsed.

**'Enervate!'** Durmstrang guy revived him.

_Bang!_ Hagrid burst from his door, it banged woodenly, an unconscious Fang was slung over his shoulder.

_Flash! _

**'Protego!' **

**'Protego!'** They were backed up near the fire. Smoke made Cedric cough - a jinx caught him and his legs flew into a wild jig.

**'Finite!'** Harry countered. 'Percy! Can you put out the fire?'

**'Aguamenti!'** Percy's wand streamed water.

**'Aguamenti!'** So did Hagrid's pink umbrella.

Durmstrang Guy collapsed.

**'Ener**- _argh!'_ Cedric yelled. He fell to the ground and writhed and screamed.

**'Protego!'** Harry's shield charm failed to help.** 'Finite!** Come on! **Impedimenta!'** He couldn't see where the attack was comming from, damn it! Cedric's whole body spasmed. Just like that spider. Desparate to stop the screaming, Harry threw himself down on top of Cedric.

'Argh!' His skin was on fire! Oh, his blood was boiling! Knives stabbing all over! The curse cut off.

'Harry!' Hagrid roared and yanked them up. 'Wha' were yeh _thinkin'? _Never min', stay behin' me!' He thrust the boys behind him, with Fang. The side of the half-blackened hut was behind them. Mr Crouch was pressed against it, moaning in distress.

'Are you okay?' Harry asked.

'Why did you do that?' Cedric rasped. He struggled to sit up. 'You could have been-'

'I couldn't do anything else!'

**'Protego!' **

_BANG!_ The roof exploded, wood rained.

'Well thanks!'

It looked like curses didn't have as much effect on Hagrid. He easily shook off a stunner.

**'Levicorpus!'** cried Durmstrang Guy.

_Purple flash! _

**'Protego!'** Percy yelled.

HHSSSSS! Three black snakes, each a meter long flew at them!

_'Stop!'_ Harry screamed at them. _'Back off!' _They pushed off as soon as they landed and slithered away.

_Red! Purple! _

Durmstrang Guy hit the wall and Percy yelled in pain.

_Green! _

Everything stopped.

XXX xxx XXX

'NO!'

'Mr Crouch!'

_Flash!_

Mr Crouch's body erupted into flames! They all jerked back from the intense, hungry heat. A shocked Hagrid put him out, but the magic-fueled fire had done its damage. Mr Crouch didn't look like Mr Crouch anymore. Harry stared, horrified, for a moment. Then the smell hit him.

He thought he heard Cedric puking too.

XXX xxx XXX

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Moody turned up running a minute later. Karkaroff and Madam Maxime arrived just before them. Dumbledore ended the yelling and shrieking with a word. He listened to explanation of what happened, then he asked Harry, Cedric, Hagrid (with Fang), a distraut Percy (pale and loosing blood) to go to the Hospital Wing and wait for him.

Karkaroff was angry at first, accusing Dumbledore cheating,

'First sneaking Potter into the Tournament, even though he is too young to compete, now attacking von of my students? How dare-'

'Don' you dare accuse him of cheatin' you stinkin'-'

'Hagrid! Igor!' Dumbledore interrupted them. 'There is no need for further violence. If Igor is concerned for his student's safety, he may escort him to the Hospital Wing to be checked over.'

Karkaroff glared at Dumbledore.

'Poliakoff!' he snapped. 'Are you injured?' Poliakoff shook his head. He'd only been stunned.

'Then go back to the ship.'

'C'mon,' Hagrid muttered. 'Let's get back.' He slung Fang over his shoulder, scooped Percy up in arms and strode off. Harry and Cedric hurried after them.

'Wha' were yeh thinkin', wanderin' off at this time o' nigh'?' Hagrid growled.

'Going to have tea,' Harry said. 'We didn't expect to meet Mr Crouch, or be attacked.'

'Didn' Moody teach yeh anythin'?'

'We were just - ah, forget it,' Harry shook his head. 'After everything that's happened this year, after nearly four years here I shouldn't be surprised.'

As soon as they entered the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey had them all on beds (Hagrid in a chair with Fang on his lap) and was treating them.

'There you go, Mr Weasley,' she helped Percy drink down potions while she dabbed something on his arm. 'Oh dear...'

Harry and Cedric waited anxiously for Dumbledore to come.

'Mr Potter, Mr Diggory, what happened to you?'

'A brief encounter with the cruciatus curse,' Cedric said.

Madam Pomfrey gasped.

**'Accio** cruciatus kit!' A red wooden box floated out from a cupboard and settled on Harry's bed. 'I will sort you two out as soon as I've finished with Mr Wealsey. Don't get up.'

Ten minutes later Dumbledore, McGonagall and Professor Sprout arrived at the Hospital. They hovered over Percy a while, then Madam Pomfrey performed a scanning charm on Harry and Cedric and gave them both a potion to swallow. Then she ordered them to change into pajamas.

'I was only under for a moment,' Harry protested. 'I feel fine now!'

'Oh no, Mr Potter. You're staying here. I will let you go in the morning.'

'I would humour her if I were you,' Dumbledore advised. 'Keep Mr Weasley company.'

'I will inform Miss Granger and the younger Mr Weasley that you are here again,' McGonagall said. 'I will need owl Arthur and Molly, too. Goodnight.' She left the room, and after a word with Cedric, Sprout left as well.

XXX xxx XXX

Later than night, Hagrid was snoring loudly in his chair, and Harry and Cedric lay awake, whispering to each other.

'... And something to do with Bertha Jorkins? I wonder if all those things are somehow connected.'

'It does sound like it,' Cedric agreed. 'If you discount the stuff about him having tea and going to a concert.'

'Yeah... did you hear that?' Harry sat up quickly and snatched his wand from his bedside table. Cedric did the same.

'Oi! It's just us!' someone hissed. Ron and Hermione materialised from under Harry's invisibility cloak.

'Oh. Hi.'

'And us!' Fred, George and Ginny popped up from behind a bed.

'Where did you come from?' Cedric asked, staring at Ron and Hermione.

'Invisibility cloak,' Harry explained. 'What did McGonagall tell you guys?'

'That you, Percy and Cedric were in hospital after something attacked you by the Forest,' Hermione whispered. 'She said you were alright now, but we were so worried we had to come.'

'Blimey,' Ron muttered, gazing at his sleeping brother. 'What the hell happened to Percy?'

Harry and Cedric told them the story.

'Bloody hell,' Ron said sadly.

'Poor Percy,' said Ginny. She held his hand. 'He must be really upset. We just snuck out here to see you and have a midnight snack.'

'He's under a dreamless sleep potion,' Cedric said. 'You can speak to him in the morning.'

'Let's eat anyway,' George said. 'We may as well.' He placed a tart on Percy's table and hopped on Harry's bed. Hot chocolate and dessert treats were laid out and chairs were pulled up.

'A toast,' declared Fred. He held up his mug. 'To the departed Mr Crouch, some people will miss him, and to Percy, for really impressing us. He was brave tonight.'

XXX xxx XXX

Did you know: a male snake has 2 penis'? He uses one at a time for excretion and reproduction. I wonder if there are any snakes with interesting gender anomolies like us? You know, like a hermaphrodite adder or something. Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!

Also, go England and New Zealand for the Rugby World Cup! (Even though it'd be cool if an unexpected team won.)


	37. Before the Third Task

_Kiss_

Supernatural/General

Summary: When a dementor tried to Kiss Harry Potter, it got more than it bargained for. And Harry did not walk away unaffected. Don't own Harry Potter.

AN: I've made slight changes to chapters 17 and 30.

About what I said about sticking close to cannon: it won't always be like that. There will definately be some differences.

Sorry about the long wait. The third task is coming up though, which should be interesting.

* * *

Chapter 37: Before the Third Task

_'A toast,' declared Fred. He held up his mug. 'To the departed Mr Crouch, some people will miss him, and to Percy, for really impressing us. He was brave tonight.'_

XXX xxx XXX

Harry watched Hedwig fly away with a letter to Sirius, half wishing he could go with her. The cave wasn't so far away. Outside the Owlery windows the grounds of Hogwarts were misty and quiet. Pale, early morning light filled a blue sky, and the odd owl flew in to perch after a night's hunting, carrying a mouse in its beak.

'Shh!' said Hermione, suddenly. She faced her ear to the door. Footsteps were climbing up the stairs to the Owlery, footsteps and two voices, arguing.

'I'm telling you,' said one, 'if you put that in writing, it's blackmail.'

'I don't care.' They sounded male, older students.

'We could get into serious trouble for that-'

'Well it's time to stop playing nice and start playing dirty, like him. We've tried, George.' George? Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other.

'I bet he won't want the Ministry knowing about this,' the other boy - it was Fred - continued. 'And you won't be complaining when we get everything back, and more.'

What were the twins talking about? Blackmail?

The Owlery door opened and Fred and George stopped talking the moment they saw the trio.

'What're you doing here?' Ron and Fred asked together.

'Sending a letter,' said Harry and George.

'What, at this time in the morning?' Hermione and Fred finished the twinspeak. They all grinned for a moment.

'Alright. We won't ask what if you won't,' Fred grinned. He held an envelope in his hand and, as Harry glanced at it, his freckled fingers shifted to cover the name.

'Seriously,' said Ron. 'Who're you blackmailing.'

'Seriously?' said Fred. His grin vanished and he exchanged a look with George beforing smiling back at Ron. 'We were joking Ron. Don't be daft.'

'Didn't sound like that.' The twins looked at each other again, holding a silent conversation.

'Sure. Listen, Ron, if you like your nose the way it is, although I can't understand why, you'd best keep it out of other people's business.'

'But it _is _my business if you two are blackmailing someone. George is right, you could get into big time trouble-'

'I was joking,' said George, taking the envelope and tying to the nearest school owl's leg. 'Careful, Ron,' he said over his shoulder. 'You're starting to sound our dear Percy. If you keep this up you might be made a prefect!'

'I will not!'

'Well then, stop telling people what to do.' George carried the barn owl over to a window and lifted his arm. The bird spread its brown feathers and lept out into the air. George turned around and followed his twin out of the door.

'See you later!'

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared after them for a moment, then at each other.

'Blackmail?' Harry said. 'You don't think they _were_ serious about that?' Ron looked uncomfortable. Frown lines dented his nose-bridge.

'I dunno... Fred and George have been obsessed with money making lately. I really noticed it when - you know,'

'When we wern't talking.'

'Yeah.'

'But blackmail?' said Hermione.

'It's this jokeshop idea they've got,' Ron explained. 'I thought it was just to annoy Mum at first, but they're really serious about it, they really do want to start one. They keep talking about how it's time to think about their future now they've only got one year left at Hogwarts - Percy was the same, actually, and Dad can't help them, and they need gold to get it started.'

Now Hermione was looking uncomfortable.

'They wouldn't do anything against the law to get gold, would they?' she asked.

Ron looked sceptical.

'Wouldn't they? They sure don't mind breaking the rules here.'

'Yes, but this is the _law! _Not some silly school rule. They would get a lot more than detention for blackmail! maybe you should- oh,'

'Tell Percy? Not bloody likely. If last night hadn't happened he'd go straight to Crouch with it! And Percy's in no shape to deal with trouble right now.' Percy, when they'd crept out of the Hospital Wing, had still been sleeping off his shock. Mr and Mrs Weasley would take him home with them when he woke.

The little party in the ward last night had gone on for an hour before Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George left. Harry and Cedric managed to fall asleep not long after, which surprised Harry. The next morning Ron and Hermione came to visit him early so they could go send off a letter to Sirius.

Their reply from him came the very next morning, along with the Daily Prophet. The letter told him not go out at night without a teacher, warned that the Third Task was the last chance for whoever put his name in the Goblet of Fire to hurt him, so they'd be desparate, said he should stay close to his friends, stay in Gryffindor Tower after hours and arm himself for the last task; stunning, disarming, a few hexes...

_...Keep your head down as much as you can and look after yourself. I'm waiting for your word you won't go out of bounds. This is serious. _

_Padfoot._

Harry was indignant.

'Who's he to tell me that?' he said, folding the letter away in his robes. 'All the things he used to do at school...'

The next few days were busy with practising spells for the third task. Harry, Ron and Hermione spent all their free time looking for hexes in the library or practising them in unused classrooms. They left the Chamber alone because Snape was in there at odd times dissecting the basilisk, finishing off the lengthy job with the help of several Hogwarts house elves. He could let himself in, having learnt to say '_open'_, and the free time ment more magic practise. Stunning, slowing down, shielding...

Two aurors in red robes turned up at Hogwarts one morning to question everyone involved in the incident ending in Mr Crouch's death. (more?)

The weather had been very hot. It beckoned studying students to come outside, and filled classrooms with stuffy heat, except the dungeons.

'It's going to be boiling in Divination,' Ron groaned as he and Harry tramped up the staircase. 'Trelawney never puts out that fire!'

XXX xxx XXX

A soft breeze lifted the curtain slightly and gently ruffled Harry's hair. His poofy armchair was snug around him. The Divination room was sweat-inducing hot, dimly lit and full of perfumed fire that made heads spin. Harry thought it would perfect for napping in, if only it wasn't class time.

Professor Trelawney magicked the candles out so the only light came from the fireplace and from the beautiful glass dome with a model solar system within it. Nine tiny planets orbited a little fiery sun, and Trelawney was pointing out the interesting angle Mars was making with Neptune. And an insect was humming somewhere behind the curtain, not enough to bother Harry, though...

_Harry's eyelids fluttered weakly in the darkness. His cupboard was full of shadow and perfume._ _Wait - what was that? Did something just move? Harry's eyes moved quickly in his head, searching the dim space. A few broken, rescued toys sat imobile on an inbuilt shelf. His pinned-up pictures were still. _

_There - in the bottom corner. A sudden movement. _

There was something in the cupboard with him.

_No. Impossible. There was never anything or anyone in the cupboard with Harry except insects. Well, Uncle Vernon visited one time when his Hogwarts letters came. But that was it. Harry was always alone in his cupboard. He had to be imagining things._

Tap tap tap.

_Harry looked at the door. That was a brisk knock. Like Aunt Petunia's, but she knocked faster than that, like_ taptaptaptap.

Tap tap tap.

_Should he answer that? He knocked back._

Tap tap tap.

_There was a bright white light shining through the vent in the door._

TAP TAP TAP

_'Who's there?' Harry asked. He got onto his knees and peered through the vent. He squinted at the light._

_'Whoa!'_

_A face loomed right in front of him. It was hard to make out; metal strips obscured the front while light from behind threw its features into shadow. _

_But shading his eyes, Harry thought the face looked familiar. It was male and adult._

_Harry didn't see the shadow in the corner gowing until it had, quite rapidly, at the speed of thought, engulfed the entire cupboard and swallowed him._

_And then he was in a dark room with boarded windows. There was high-backed armchair - it back to him, and a heath-rug on the floor, where a short, partially bald man with a long-twitchy nose and teary eyes lay sobbing. There was also a huge snake, longer than a full-grown man. _

_The sobbing man was begging for mercy, apologising for a mistake. _

_'You are very fortunate, Wormtail,' said the chair - no, someone in the chair. The voice was cold and high-pitched. 'Your blunder has not ruined everything. He is dead.' _

_'My lord,' Wormtail gasped, 'I'm s-so sorry! Please forgive me! I'll nev-never do it again!' _

'Nagini, I will not be feeding Wormtail to you after all,' _the cold voice in the armchair cut in._ 'But never mind, you will eat well soon. There is still Harry Potter.'

_The snake hissed, in anticipation or disappointment Harry couldn't tell._

'No, perhaps there is less meat on him, but his flesh is surely more tender than Wormtail's...'

'I could eat them both,' _Nagini suggested. _

_Armchair Voice chuckled. It was a malevolent sound that made Wormtail whimper in fear. _

_'Ah, Wormtail. Perhaps one more reminder...' _

_'No! Please, my Lord! Please!' _

_A wand tip poked out from the depths of the armchair, pointed directly at Wormtail. _

_**'Crucio.'**_

Wormtail screamed and his screaming filled Harry's ear's and his brain, and he was yelling too. His scar was searing with hot pain. Voldemort would hear him, notice him there.

'Harry! Harry! Wake up!'

Harry's eyes jerked open. He was in Divination- he'd fallen off his poofy chair. His hands were clutched over his forehead, so painful it made his eyes water. The other students were crowded fearfully around him, and Ron was kneeling beside him, had just been shaking his shoulders.

'Are you okay?' he demanded. His face was pale, eyebrows drawn in terror.

'Of course he isn't!' cried Professor Trelawney. 'What was that, Potter?' she asked excitedly. 'A vision? A premonition? What did you see?'

'Nothing,' Harry lied. 'It was nothing.' He couldn't stop shaking. His eyes darted from shadow to shadow, imagining Voldemort hiding. He had sounded so close.

'But you were clearly experiencing something,' Professor Trelawney insisted. 'You were rolling on the floor, clutching your scar! I have experience here! I can help you understand it!'

'I don't need to understand anything,' Harry muttered, pushing himself up. 'I think I need to go to the Hospital Wing.'

'But if you leave now, you may lose the chance to see further-'

'The only thing I want to see is a cure for a headache.' Harry stood up. The class backed away from him, unnerved.

'Harry, you sure you're all right?' Ron asked.

'Yes. I'll see you later,' kay?'

XXX xxx XXX

Harry fingered his flute nervously. Voices drifted out from behind the great crimson curtain backdropping the makeshift stage.

'Josh Cauldwell and Michael Pritchard of Hufflepuff House, Steve Owen and James Hadley of Ravenclaw, in the barber shop quartet hit, _Surprise me_!' Clapping and cheering followed this anouncement.

'Oh great,' Ron muttered. 'As soon as they're done, it's our turn!' His long fingers clenched around his drum.

Four boys' voices sang from beyond the fabric shield.

_'Doo, do do do doo~'_

At least they sounded alright, Harry thought. Like they were meant to be up there.

'I can't believe we're doing this,' muttered Draco Malfoy.

'It's your fault,' Ron grumbled. 'If you had just kept your foul mouth shut-'

'Well you didn't need to jump on me like a savage!' Malfoy hissed.

'It wasn't me who jumped you! And if you hadn't started it by provoking-'

'Both of you shut up!' Harry snapped. 'This really isn't the time for it.' His eyes darted from them, to a terrified, white-faced Neville, who was clutching his triangle tightly, to the curtains.

_'Today I want my haircut to be a surprise.'_

_'Do do do-'_

_'Just snip away while I close my eyes.'_

'I really can't believe this,' he muttered to himself.

_3 weeks earlier..._

'... and they were talking about what happened the other night,' Harry said. 'We've all got alibis, but the invisible attacker is still unknown. No one could recognise his voice or anything.' He kicked a pebble into the lake.

_Plop!_

'Then Moody saw me through the door. Dumbledore told me to wait for him and they all left to examine where it happened.'

'He told you to wait for him?' There was a grin in Ron's voice.

'And help myself to earwig sweet.' Harry grinned back. 'Twitchy little things. I dropped the bowl when they starting biting me, and when I was picking them up, I bumped open this cabinet with a bowl inside.'

'Oh, Harry,' Hermione sighed.

_It was the silvery white light shining from inside the black cabinet that caught his attention. He glanced over at Fawkes on his perch, then opened the door. Inside, there sat a shallow, stone basin, carved upon the outside with many runes and symbols he didn't recognise. On the inside, a silvery white substance that was the source of the light swirled. It was neither liquid or gas, moving constantly and in no set pattern; like water rippling under the wind, like clouds billowing together and moving apart again. Was it light in water form or wind made solid?_

_Nearly four years of knowing the wizarding world stopped Harry from touching the unknown substance with his bare hands - he prodded it with his wand instead._

_The stuff swirled faster._

_Harry leaned in closer. Silvery white became a transpharent window. And through the window there was a room. A rather large room lit by torches, not windows. Benches rising up in levels stood before the walls, occupied by many witches and wizards. In the middle of the room there was an empty chair. It gave Harry an ominous feeling - perhaps it was the chains protuding the chair, as though its occupents were usually tied to it? _

_Where could a room like this be, he wondered? There weren't that many adults at Hogwarts. They all seemed to be waiting for something, fingering their pointed hats and staring at the empty chair. _

_Since the room was square and basin was round, Harry couldn't see into the corners. He leaned even closer, and his nose touched the glassy, swirling mist._

_And he was lurching forward, pitching face first into the basin, into a freezing cold whirlpool... then he was sitting on a bench, in the room in the basin._

'Hey - that's like Tom Riddle's dairy, isn't it?' Ron said, wide-eyed.

'Yeah. No one noticed me drop in. Not even Dumbledore, when he shook hands through me!'

'What happend then?' Hermione asked.

'A trial started.'

_Harry couldn't feel the dementors' chill and misery aura, but watching the memory people shiver, he shuddered anyway. The two tall, ghastly creatures robed in black dragged a man between to the to chair, where the chains glowed and came to life, wrapping themselves around him._

_It was Karkaroff; years younger - hair and goatie black, his robes thin and ragged. He was shaking._

'Mr Crouch was next me on the bench. He had made a deal with Karkaroff - I heard Moody telling Dumbledore - names for his freedom. Moody wasn't happy.'

'What names?' asked Ron. He stooped and picked up a pebble to skim over the lake.

_Splish, splish, splish, plonk!_

'The names of Death Eaters,' said Harry. He picked up a pebble and sent it after Ron's.

_Splish, splish, plonk! _

'Antonin Dolohov, Karkaroff said he saw him torture loads of muggles and people who were against Voldemort. Dolohov had already been caught.'

'Too bad for Karkaroff.'

'Then there was Evan Rosier. He'd been killed by the aurors who tried to capture him. Travers and Mulciber, who killed a family and imperised a lot of people.'

'Which family?' Hermione's voice was small with sadness.

'The McKinnons, I think. Hey, doesn't someone here have that name?' Hermione nodded.

'He didn't get all of them then,' said Ron hopefully. 'Who else?'

'Rookwood, from the Ministry. That surprised them. Then he said that Snape-'

'Snape? I'm not suprised!'

'How could Snape be a Death Eater, Ron? Professor Dumbledore wouldn't allow him to teach if that were true.'

'Actually,' said Harry, 'Dumbledore said that Snape _had_ been a Death eater, but he'd switched sides and become a spy for us.'

'And Dumbledore trusts him? Even though he was Death Eater?'

'He does. Wouldn't tell me why though. It's between them.'

_The memory had changed then. A different trial. The witches and wizards on the benches were much more cheerful and chatty. Mr Crouch, however, looked very tired and gaunt. _

_The person on trial this time was Bagman, to Harry's shock. _

'Bagman? Seriously?'

'Yeah, it was him. Apparently he was caught giving information to Death Eaters-' Ron scoffed -

'He said he hadn't known Rookwood was one, and they let him go. Crouch was furious, especially when they congratulated him on his quidditch match agaisnt Turkey.'

Ron laughed.

_The memory changed again. Harry was still with Dumbledore and Crouch, but all the cheer was gone. The room was completely quiet, save for a woman sobbing into a handkerchief next to Crouch, who looked like shit. His face was grey and gaunt, and a vein twitched in his temple. _

_Four people were dragged into the room by six dementors and locked into chairs. A nervous looking man, a larger man with a blank expression, a woman with dark, curly hair and hooded eyes and a pale young man with straw hair and freckles. _

_Crouch stood up, his face hard with hatred, and spoke to the accused while the woamn beside him rocked in place. _

_'You have been brought here before us,' he began, 'the Council of Magical Law, to be judged for a crime so hiddeous-' _

_'Father-' the fair-haired boy gasped, 'Father, please-'_

_'That rarely have we heard the like of it in this court! We have heard the evidence agaisnt you. The four of you are accused of-' _

'Torture. They tortured people for information about Voldemort when he disppeared.' Neville's parents. Tortured into insanity. Ron and Hermione winced.

'Everyone voted for a life sentence in Azkaban.'

'Good riddance!' Harry wasn't sure. They deserved punishment of course, but wishing a lifetime with dementors for company wasn't an easy thing for someone horribly aware of their power.

'Then Dumbledore - the real one - came back and pulled me told me the basin was a pensieve. You can put your memories in it to look at them.'

'Wow,' Hermione's face lit up. 'That's amazing.'

'You were swimming around in Dumbledore's memories?' said Ron. 'Wow. I bet if you'd stayed in longer you'd see some really weird stuff.'

'Those are private,' Hermione defended. 'Did Professor Dumbledore tell you anything else?'

'When I told him about my dream, he asked if my scar had hurt any other time, besides at summer. Sirius told him. Dumbledore said he'd suggested the mountain cave as a hiding place to him, and that he thinks my scar hurts when Voldemort-'

Ron and Hermione flinched -

'- is close to me or when he's really angry about something. And he wished me good luck.'

XXX xxx XXX

Not long after Harry's nightmarish vision in Divination, another article about him was published in the _Daily Prophet_. Having been up late practising spells together, resulting in a rushed breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't have time to read the newspaper over food and wondered what had been written _this time _until Malfoy read the article aloud as they passed him on the way to Charms. (Harry suspected that Malfoy had itching to see his reaction and kept a copy on him for this purpose.)

_Harry Potter Disturbed and Dangerous?_

The article revealed that Harry had "_stormed out of the class, claiming his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying." _

It went on about his "_regular fits and fainting episodes"_, how he spoke Parseltongue, "_long considered to be a dark art_ - revealed by fourth year student Draco Malfoy - '_there were lots of attacks on muggleborns a couple of years ago. Potter was suspected, espcially after he set a snake on a boy at the dueling club.'" _

How he was friends with wild, violent characters such as half-giant Hagrid and werewolf Lupin, that Harry's brain might have been affected by the attempted killing curse, according to experts at St Mungo's, or maybe he was just pretending for attention?

Oh, and Harry Potter had been spotted at St Mungo's severals times during the school year, for reasons unknown.

'When do you become a permantent patient, Potter? There's a ward specially for people driven mad by spells!' Malfoy pulled an ugly face at Harry; crossed eyes and wiggling tongue. Harry grit his teeth angrily and most of the students listening in the corridoor frowned, but very surprisingly, Neville came charging at Malfoy! Harry's mouth fell open in shock as the timid boy punched Malfoy in the jaw, making the other's head spin around.

'Don't talk about St Mungo's!' Neville bellowed.

Malfoy stared at him in shock, then reached for his wand. He got a leg-locker jinx on Neville before Ron and Harry rushed in, not sure whether to use wands or fists.

**'Petrific-'**

**'Tarantellegra!'** Quick-kicking legs kicked Ron in the shins and he hit Malfoy's arm, who then punched Harry's chest. Neville yanked Malfoy to the floor and wrestled with him. Then the combination of stiff legs and dancing legs tripped Ron and Harry over, and they were a tangled mess on the floor until-

**'Impedimenta!' **

XXX xxx XXX

'Even if you were provoked, Mr Longbottom, I cannot excuse brawling in the corridoors,' Professor Flitwick adomonished.

Neville's lip trembled, but he stayed quiet.

Five minutes after the Charms professor had broken up their fight, Harry, on, Neville and Malfoy sat in Flitwick's office being scolded. Purple bruises were already blossoming on their bodies. Hermione had been sent on to class with instructions to have everyone read from Chapter 18 until Professor Flitwick got back.

The Charms teacher's office was a surprising large room, filled with several low, full bookshelves, a table, chairs, and a wide desk.

'What to do with you?' Harry was sure Flitwick understood the provocation but didn't want to seem unfair about the fist fight, which Neville _had _started.

'Ah, perhaps, perhaps you boys need an outlet for your energy?' The little professor took a paper from a desk drawer and layed it out for the boys to see.

HOGWARTS PERFORMING ARTS COMPETITION

_Singing, dancing, music, dramatic skits_

_Five house points to each participant, 10 points to each winner_

'You're joking,' said Malfoy, Ron and Harry in unison.

Professor Flitwick smiled at them.

'I'm not joking boys. It's this or detention.'

Harry was about to say he'd rather have detention when Flitwick added,

'Detention with Mr Filch for a month and fifty points from each of your houses.'

_I'd still rather have detention, _Harry thought. _And, well, I've lost fifty points before. Everyone hated me for it, but I can put up with that again if I have to. God knows I'm used to it. _

'You don't have to do much. You could just perform a short piece of music and it's over with.'

Malfoy huffed dramatically.

'Fine. We'll do it.'

'Hey! Don't just decide that!' Ron said angrily.

'Well _I _care about my house, Weasley,' Malfoy snapped. 'And I can play music. Can you?'

'Um, I have a flute,' Harry said reluctantly. _Damn. Now that he's brought up house pride I can't just say I'd rather we lose points._

'Splendid!' Flitwick clapped his hands together.

The next day the four of them met in an empty classroom to figure out how not to embarrass themselves in front of the entire school. They started by arguing until an older girl with a violin poked her head in and told them to shut up.

'Alright.' Malfoy took a deep breath. 'I can play the piano or a lyre,* Potter has a flute,' here he looked down his nose at the hand-carved wooden stick in Harry's hands, 'and I'm sure there must be _something_ in the store cupboards that Weasley and Longbottom can learn to play in three weeks.' He winced.

The music storage rooms were nearby, full of more instraments then Harry could name and folders and boxes of booklets and sheet music.

'Blimey,' said Ron. 'I had no idea all this was here.'

'That's because you're an uncultured moron, Weasley,' Malfoy drawled.

'You-'

'Hey, remember what got us into this mess?'

Ron grumbled and went to the percussion section farthest away from Malfoy.

'I didn't know about this stuff either,' Harry said. 'I've never seen so many musical instraments in one place.'

'Music isn't a compulsary class anymore,' said Malfoy.

'How do you know that?'

'My parents told me.'

_And I bet Hermione will tell us when, _Harry thought.

'Music has always been an important part of wizarding culture,' Malfoy went on. 'But since it stopped being complusary at school, there are fewer musicians around today. Mother says it's a tragedy, but Father says it means only the best will be heard.'

'My gran once told me about a school for music and drama.' Harry was suprised to hear Neville talk. The other boy had disappeared behind a shelf of brass. 'My Great Aunt Claire went to school there.'

'Really?' Ron piped up. 'Why would you want to go somewhere other than Hogwarts? How did she learn magic there?'

'They teach magic too. I guess she must have really loved music.'

_Bom! Bom! Bom! Bam! Bam! Bam!_

'I have private lessons outside of school,' Malfoy boasted.

'You're allowed to leave school?'

_Bah! Bah! Bah!_

'Hogwarts students have lessons at school,' Neville said, this time from the percussion section. 'But they can leave for concerts and stuff.'

'You know a lot about this too,' Harry mused.

'Well, my family told me a lot about Hogwarts...'

_Bom! Bom! Bom!_

'I'm gonna take this then,' said Ron, picking up an old drum half the size of a barrel. Neville wound up choosing a triangle.

'I already know what I can't play,' he told them. And I don't want to try anything too complicated right now. Let's just get this over with.'

Then there was deciding on a song.

'That's too long!' Ron cried, rejecting a twenty page piece Malfoy insisted was easy and beautiful.

'It's not _that _difficult! You're just useless-'

'Hey! Let's just keep looking, okay?'

Eventually they narrowed it down to several short songs so simple,

'A child could learn these,' Malfoy scoffed. 'We're going to look like complete amatuers out there.'

'Well me and Ron _are _amateurs. You can blame us if we look like it in front of everyone.' Harry winced. 'Maybe we can tweek it a bit. Let's focus on picking a song first and learning it together. How about, _Bats Under Orion_?'

'That's a children's song! A lullabye!'

_Like_ Twinkle Twinkle Little Star? Harry wondered.

'Let's do that one,' Ron said.

'Uh...'

XXX xxx XXX

Applause and cheering penetrated the curtain, jolting Harry out of his memory.

'Well done!' Professor Flitwick's magically amplified voice called. 'What a splendid performance! Wonderful teamwork! Now, next up are Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter of Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin to perform _Bats Under Orion_!'

Surpirsed applause and chatter greeted them as they tramped onto the stage. Harry thought he was going to be sick.

Malfoy seated himself in front of the piano and the Gryffindors stood awkwardly around him.

'Don't look them,' he hissed, seeing their pale faces. His own face was whiter than usual. 'Look at the walls or ceiling. Now we start on three, like we rehersed.'

XXX xxx XXX

'You did really well,' Hermione said to them at dinner.

'It's not like we won first place or anything,' said Ron, though he turned pink and smiled. His ears had been red all afternoon and evening since the competition.

'I'm so glad it's over,' Neville sighed.

'Me too,' said Harry. He dug into his mashed potato.

'But you've performed in front of the school many times.'

'Playing quidditch is very different from playing music. Besides, I kind of forget about the crowd when I'm flying.'

'Oh.'

Mmm, now that the show was over, Harry was really hungry. He heaped a few spoonfuls of deviled sausage onto his plate. They certainly hadn't sounded too bad, in his opinion. A bit weak, but he, Ron, Neville and Malfoy had made it to the end of their piece without any mistakes. This whole thing had actually been a good distraction from the looming third task - no - he was _not _going to think about that until tomorrow.

'_Hogwarts: A History_ does mention the ceasing of compulsary music classes. They stopped being a compulsary class in nineteen eighty, due to a lack of interest.' Hermione stopped to eat her carrots.

'That's a bit sad,' Neville said.

'I wish that would happen to History.'

Hermione's mouth was full so she glared at Ron.

'It might become more popular again,' she said after swallowing. 'Sometimes classes are cut and are reinstated later. There has been a fencing club on and off since the fifteen hundreds.'

'Cool!' Ron grinned. 'How come there isn't one now? There's no way swords aren't interesting enough.'

'They were probably _too _interesting,' Angelina, who was sitting nearby with her friends, piped up.

'Yes. Fencing was officialy banned in nineteen seventy two because of the fighting and injuries that occured. Considering the war going on at the time, I'm not surprised.'

'You said fencing was _officially_ banned, Hermione,' Harry noticed. 'Students probably did it anyway in secret.'

'Oh yes. There was a lot of underground dueling going on, swords and spells.'

'I wonder if we could get the fencing club back?' Ron wondered. 'I'd like to whack Malfoy with a sword...'

'That's why we don't have one! And after you performed together today!'

'That git called us "uncultured morons"!'

'_Hogwarts: A History_ says fencing was banned until eighty eight,' Neville told Harry quietly. 'The teachers just didn't bother telling the students that.'

'Oh... Let's not tell Ron just yet,' Harry murmured back.

XXX xxx XXX

* A string instrament. For a better description, look it up on Wikipedia.


End file.
